What Your Country Can do for You
by Yaya Romance
Summary: Una serie de One Shots acerca de los países y su amados habitantes. A veces las personas solo necesitan tanta ayuda como se les pueda dar. Capitulo 11: SUIZA. Traducción del FanFic de Niirasri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente ! Aquí vuelvo con la Traducción de un FanFic que al menos yo encontré interesante. Se trata de los países y como pueden ayudar a su gente en momentos críticos. Espero que les guste ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece D: **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Japón <strong>

Su familia lo estaba esperando en casa, de eso estaba seguro. El no quería verlos, también estaba seguro de aquello. El hombre ni siquiera podía enfrentarse a sí mismo, se froto los ojos fuertemente encorvado en su pecho.

Así que eso era lo que se sentía el ser inútil, un poco amargo… y pesado, como una molestia en la parte inferior del estomago. Quizás por eso parecía que el hombre no podía levantarse de la banca. La sensación era similar a la del fracaso, había experimentado las dos ese mismo día. Y el sabía que era su culpa. Era su culpa no haber sido capaz de encontrar una solución a la repentina caída en el éxito de la publicidad. Fue su culpa defraudar a su equipo cuando no supo organizarlos para enfrentar el problema. Fue su culpa cuando su jefe lo llamo enfadado hacia su oficina.

Fue su culpa que ahora su trabajo ahora fuera el de otra persona. Y solo le había costado un dia, más bien 3 minutos, los que se demoro su jefe en explicarle al hombre sus deficiencias y sacarlo de su posición en la compañía. Su último cheque le llegaría en una semana. Y entonces todo habría acabado. Así de simple, se volvería inservible.

Un fracaso.

Pero esos sentimientos no eran nada comparados con el miedo que tenia de volver a casa, enfrentar a su esposa, que siempre había sido trabajadora y fiel, enfrentar a sus dos hijos, que trabajaban arduamente en el colegio para obtener futuros brillantes. Revelando que él les había fallado, como todos los demás.

Era casi demasiado para soportarlo. Esta perdido sentado en esa banca. Y él sabía que no era el único en Tokio sin empleo, pero de seguro si el único que se sentía de esa manera.

Levantando la mirada, vio a su alrededor a hombres y mujeres con sus trajes de negocios cargando maletines, los estudiantes en sus uniformes charlando alegremente entre ellos mientras esperaban en el semáforo, de seguro iban a casa después de la escuela. Nadie se paró a mirarlo. Nadie se detuvo a decirle nada.

El se sentía definitivamente solo, y era tan malo como sentirse inútil.

El sonido de las bocinas de los automóviles lo hizo reaccionar, y fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Suspirando, se levanto lentamente sintiendo su edad mientras se le agrietaba la espalda y se le endurecían las piernas. Tal vez, pensó, tal vez mi tiempo ya está empezando a pasar… Un pensamiento deprimente, pero así se sentía.

Recogiendo su maletín, que ahora no valía nada, empezó a caminar penosamente por la acera. Sin embargo no fue a su casa, no estaba preparado para volver. El no sabía si alguna vez estaría listo, pero ahora… no era el momento. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba acertar su propio fracaso antes de contárselo a alguien más.

Además, le dijo una voz amarga en sus pensamientos, de todos modos ya no le sirves a nadie. Quizás sea hora de que simplemente desaparecieras.

Un bar parecía un buen lugar para hacerlo. Encontró uno en la esquina de dos calles poco ocupadas. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado sobre el número de cuadras que había caminado para llegar ahí, el hombre no hubiera sido capaz de responder. Estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, incluso se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de reconocer que eso era un bar.

En el interior estaba oscuro y olía a humo. El hombre tosió un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a lugares como esos. La atmosfera sin embargo era como un eco de sus pensamientos en ese momento, vacía, oscura y deprimente. Por el momento todo parecía perfecto…

Se sentó en el frente, deslizándose en el taburete con un sentimiento desconocido. Había ido a bares con anterioridad, pero esos tiempos se habían quedado atrás luego de superar la adolescencia y haber ganado una familia. Nunca lo había olvidado… y hasta ahora no se acostumbraba a la sensación de estar ahí.

El cantinero camino hacia él, y, con una sombría sensación de masoquismo, se obligo a reconocer que incluso esa persona en frente tenía trabajo, y el no. Se mordió los labios, tiro un yen en el mostrador y ordeno.

El alcohol no lo hizo sentir mejor, como si él hubiera estado esperado que lo hiciera. Le quemaba en la parte trasera de su garganta al ir bajando, he inmediatamente su estomago reclamo en protesta. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que el no bebía algo, tenía que admitirlo. No tenía la visión borrosa, pero podía sentir como el efecto del alcohol se hacía presente. Aun así, con su mente girando un poco no podía olvidar el haber perdido su trabajo. Y definitivamente no podía sacar de su mente que pronto se enfrentaría a las caras de decepción de su esposa e hijos.

De hecho, con el alcohol dándole pensamientos desagradables, el hombre podía escuchar en su cabeza la propia voz de su padre.

"¿No puedes pensar honestamente que puedes vivir de esta manera, cierto?"

"No puedo creer que puedas traerle tanto deshonor al nombre de la familia"

Había pasado un tiempo desde que su amarga voz le hablara, que oportuno que volviera ahora. Salió del bar sujetando su cabeza dispuesto a desaparecer. Que lo dejaran en paz, su situación ya era bastante tortuosa, no necesitaba más. Imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza si cesar, cada una lo hacía sentir peor que la anterior. Caminando por la acera, sin importarle hacia donde se dirigía. Sentía como la acera lo abandonaba, pero el hombre solo podía pensar en las voces e imágenes que pasaban por su mente, su esposa, su padre, sus hijos, su jefe…

"Señor" Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dejo guiar de espaldas. El hombre se tropezó un poco en la acera y dejo caer sus manos de su cara para ver quien le hablaba. Un hombre joven estaba delante de él, lo miraba seriamente. Su pelo lacio y negro caía perfectamente a los lados de su cara y era de baja estatura.

"¿Señor, se siente bien?" Le pregunto preocupado. El no lo escucho, es más, se distrajo con su alrededor, ya estaba oscuro. El y la otra persona estaban iluminados por una farola. Los autos que pasaban tenían las luces encendidas. El no había pasado tanto tiempo en el bar ¿verdad? ¿Habrán sido 3 horas? ¿Tal vez más? El hombre se tambaleo un poco sin creerlo. Primero había perdido su trabajo y ahora estaba dejando a su familia solo en la noche. ¿Qué clase de persona era?

El hombre que lo había sacado de la calle trataba de llamar su atención. "¿Señor? ¿Señor? Me temo que debe responderme, de otro modo no podre ayudarlo..."

"No quiero que me ayuden." Dijo tan pronto como pudo poner su boca bajo control.

"Pero usted parece tener problemas"

Acabo de perder la fuente de ingresos para mi familia, ¿Y usted cree que tengo problemas? Que perceptivo. Sintiéndose culpable desecho esos pensamientos de su cabeza, el joven solo trataba de ayudarlo. "No, por favor…solo… déjeme en paz." Trato de sonreírle pero sabía que había salido doloroso. Empezó a alejarse, pero el joven lo siguió.

"Por lo menos permítame acompañarle hacia donde vaya."

¿Hacia dónde iba? Eso ni él lo sabía. Su primer impulso era el de ir a casa… pero eso no podía suceder. Seguía sin estar listo. No sabía si algún día lo estaría.

No podía hacer nada y suspiro ahogado. Luego tropezó con algo irregular. El alcohol lo había afectado peor de lo esperado. El joven permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba a su lado. En un rincón de su mente se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando más lento de lo normal. Con paciencia, manteniéndole el paso. ¿De verdad parecía tan necesitado? ¿O el joven le tenía compasión? El no quería su compasión, ¡El quería su trabajo de vuelta!

Con un gruñido trato de apretar el paso y ponerse de pie, pero de pronto la calle parecía estar empinada. Se tambaleo con sus pies para caer sobre el joven que ahora lo sostenía con cuidado.

"Tal vez, si me dijera su dirección, yo podría ayudarlo a llegar a su casa. Después de todo, ya es tarde." El joven le ayudo a sostenerse manteniendo una mano en su hombro, como si estuviera obligado a caerse en algún momento. Tal vez le pasara… el hombre no estaba consciente de sus propias pisadas, pero todo parecía estar mal con él. El chico se estaba preocupando mucho de él, un hombre que no era capaz de enfrentar a su familia por haber perdido su trabajo. Demasiado patético, el chico no sabía del fracaso del que estaba hablando.

"Por favor solo… solo váyase a casa." Le dijo ahogado y sacándoselo de encima. Para su sorpresa el joven le agarro la muñeca con fuerza.

"Señor, estoy tratando de que llegue a casa." Dijo gentil pero firme. "Pero puede decirme primero ¿Por qué no quiere volver?"

Una risa seca surgió repentinamente de la garganta del hombre. "Porque no tengo nada más que darles." Admitirlo le dolió tanto como pensó que lo haría. Un silencio los envolvió a los dos.

"¿Usted perdió su trabajo?" Pregunto el joven. El otro asintió, sus ojos cafés lo miraron con preocupación. "Eso no significa que no tenga nada que darle a su familia, eso no significa nada."

"Ellos no lo pensaran así" Respondió en voz baja. Miro al joven, los ojos del otro para su sorpresa, parecían tener más edad de lo que aparentaba.

"Estoy decepcionado de la poca fe que le tiene a su familia."

"¡No! No es eso, Mi mujer y mis niños me aman ¡Yo les confiaría todo!"

"¿Entonces porque no estás con ellos?"

Esas palabras lo golpearon y el hombre bajo su cabeza, el confiaba a su familia cualquier cosa, y la mirada del joven tenía un mensaje claro: ¿Por qué no confiaba en ellos con esto también?

Porque estaba aterrado de que ahora si lo rechazaran, ese era el porqué. El deshonor que había traído con decepción.

Pero, ¿Por qué no probar que confiaba en ellos? Esto estaba mal. Necesitaba confiar en ellos, eran su mundo…

Otra vez se sintió mal, pero por primera vez en el día no por tener lastima de sí mismo, sino porque los había defraudado al temer por su reacción.

El hombre levanto la vista al otro, quien le sonreía levemente. Que chico tan inteligente pensó al respecto. "Mi dirección es el 1308 de la calle Kishisono. Mi nombre es Hitoro Marufuji." Se puso de pie esta vez sin ningún problema y miro al hombre que ahora considera casi un ángel de la guarda. "¿Po-Podrías llevarme a casa?"

* * *

><p>Cuando Japón dejo la casa, la señora Hitoro le hizo una reverencia y los dos hijos de Marufuji se reunieron alrededor de sus rodillas. "No puedo expresar mi gratitud. Gracias por traerlo a casa sano y salvo."<p>

Japón se sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza. "Por favor, no necesito las gracias, fue un placer conocerlo." Le sonrió. "Usted tiene un esposo excepcional."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de todo corazón. "Lo sé, soy muy afortunada. En realidad ni siquiera estoy preocupada por su situación laboral." Dijo en voz baja manteniendo a sus hijos cerca. "Confió en el."

"El sabia que lo haría." Japón volvió a inclinarse y se dirigió por el camino de Grava. Los niños le gritaron "Adioses" hasta que su madre cerró la puerta.

En la puerta Japón se dio vuelta. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera saco un poco de dinero de sus bolsillos y los dejo en el buzón que marcaba "Hitoro". Se alegro de que se tuvieran tanta fe entre ellos y Japón esperaba que el dinero extra ayudara a la familia a lo largo, a veces las personas solo necesitan un impulso extra.

A medida de que el país avanzaba, iba mirando las casas de los alrededores, de Tokio, ese lugar era agradable para vivir. Con sus casa afuera tanto como para permitir un pequeño espacio de pasto verde en los jardines de su alrededor. Sonrió. Su propia casa estaba muy lejos de ahí, en el otro lado de la ciudad, pero a la isla no le importaba el viaje. Estaba más que contento al saber que Hitoro había vuelto a cuidar a su familia. Japón sabía que era el tipo de vida que muchos deseaban. También sabía que Marufuji y su familia podrían superar los malos tiempos con su amor y orgullo.

Los japoneses tienden a tener la habilidad de poder acompañarse no importa cuál sea la condición.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana tengo algo parecido a clases despues de dos semanas en Toma... <strong>

**Y eso no me alegra xD Pero tratare de traducir lo mas rapido posible. **

**Bye.**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Gente ! Bueno... al parecer Japón no tuvo mucha aceptación xD Espero que Iggy tenga mas amor de sus fans... Pero, diré que aunque nadie comente, seguiré subiendo los caps, no soy de dejar las cosas a la vida ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Hetalia es de Himaruya y el Fic de la autora Niirasri**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Inglaterra<strong>

Esto no podía estar pasando. Al menos, eso era lo que se había dicho a si misma hace diez minutos. En el tranquilo baño, su mente entumecida por los azulejos demasiado blancos, el sonido de un grifo goteando, y lo que la pequeña pieza de plástico frente a ella le estaba diciendo.

Un minúsculo signo positivo, sus nudillos estaban tan blancos como la pared que la rodeaba, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Mirarlo era doloroso. Una respiración irregular acompaño al goteo del grifo, pero eso era todo. Dentro de su mente, estaba gritando.

Embarazada, ella no podía estar embarazada. Tenía diecisiete, solo diecisiete años. Otras adolecentes quedaban embarazadas, no ella. Otras adolecentes que estaban dispuestas a caer de todos modos, aquellas que ya habían arruinado sus vidas con el fácil acceso a los cigarrillos, las drogas y el alcohol. Las que estaban cerca de reprobar la escuela, ¿Cuál era el punto de quedarse en todos modos para ellos? Pero no ella. La chica buena que hacia todo lo que los profesores le pidieran y la que apenas se quedaba despierta después de las ocho en punto loas noches de clases. La negación hizo que sus pensamientos se transformaran en susurros incesables dentro de su cabeza. Aturdida, se acerco y lavo su boca. En algún lugar al fondo de su mente se daba cuenta de que no podía permanecer encorvada ahí para siempre. Sus mano se movieron con suavidad mientras abría la puerta, tiro la pieza de plástico, abrió la llave y se lavo con jabón… parecía una rutina bastante normal después de la gran catástrofe de su vida.

Ella salió del baño y paso junto a los demás clientes. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron justo a tiempo para ella correr fuera hacia la acera, dejando atrás la tienda de conveniencia. La chica no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero no era a casa.

No había mucha gente fuera ese dia, las nubes de lluvia se reunían encima de su cabeza y, por un momento, le pareció que estaban ahí solo para reflejar su estado de ánimo. "Por supuesto que iba a llover en Londres" pensó "Es Londres, después de todo." Era conveniente, tener sobre ella un desastre de lluvia, y luego que lloviera. Una compañía perfecta. Quizás el agua limpiara la niebla o nubes que en ese momento tenía en su mente. Tal vez así sería capaz de pensar en que hacer…

Se sentó en un banco en el parque y junto las manos frente a ella. La chica se quedo mirando el concreto lleno de grietas y gomas de mascar. Hace diez minutos, en ese cubículo, su vida se había desmoronado. Era difícil de imaginar como todo puede cambiar tan rápidamente. ¿Seguramente podía ponerle marcha atrás? ¿Para arreglarlo y así no pudiera romperse? "Esto no puede estar pasando"

Pero ahí estaba, había estado en silencio en el fondo de su mente desde que vio el signo positivo desvaneciéndose en su vida. El último recurso: Aborto. Ella no podía llevar su embarazo y ahí había una forma de no hacerlo. Nadie se enteraría, ya sea, sus amigos, sus padres, su novio… La chica trago saliva. El no podía enterarse. El nunca se había esperado esto, no era su culpa que el condón se hubiera roto. Fue mala suerte. Como la mala suerte de que ella nunca hubiera pensado en empezar un control de natalidad. Después de todo, las chicas buenas como ella nunca se embarazaban…

Obviamente, había estado equivocada.

Ella necesitaba averiguar qué hacer. En alguna parte de Londres debía haber un centro que se hiciera cargo de este tipo de cosas. Tal vez si llamara y preguntara le podrían decir donde era seguro hacerse un aborto. Cuanto antes pudiera lograrlo, mas pronto podría recuperar su vida. Tal vez dejaría de tener esa sensación como si hubiera ingerido plomo. Esa tensión que se acumulaba en ella, se sentía como si necesitara hacer un millón de cosas a la vez para que desapareciera. En realidad, solo necesitaba hacer una. O más bien, tener a un médico que lo hiciera por ella. Se estremeció.

"Disculpe, pero ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" La chica miro hacia arriba y vio a un hombre apuntando al espacio al lado de ella.

"Si, ese asiento no está ocupado" murmuro corriéndose para dejar más espacio al hombre. El se sentó, pero apenas lo registró en su mente. Pensando en temas más urgentes: ¿Debería decirle algo al doctor? ¿Podría correr a casa por dinero? (Ella no sabía si podría enfrentar a sus padres, era demasiado, tal vez podría pagarle más tarde) ¿Le dolería? Eso no importaba, de todos modos, y parecía ser un problema más pequeño como para preocuparse ahora, pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier cosa con la que pudiera distraerse, la haría. Ella no sabía si habría sangre, pero esperaba que no hubiera. Esto la perseguiría por mucho tiempo, lo sabía. Solo la idea de… Pero ella solo tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Habría que hacerlo y seria todo. Todo podría terminar…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente luego de percatarse de que no tenía idea de donde habría un hospital. Era lo más lógico ir a un hospital primero, ellos podrían darle las diferentes opciones (ella sabía que había una sola) y ponerla en el camino correcto. Pero si ella no tenía manera de llegar a un hospital… Entonces estaba tan atascada como lo había estado en el baño, inclinada sobre el inodoro con la mente en reposo y al borde del llanto. Esto se volvía demasiado para ella… Necesitaba averiguar dónde estaba el hospital. Ella sentía como si se sofocara.

Armándose de valor, se volvió hacia el hombre a su lado. "¿Me-me podría decir dónde está el hospital más cercano?" Pregunto en voz baja.

El se giro hacia ella alarmado y supo que había sido una mala idea preguntarle. "No estás herida ¿verdad?" pregunto con evidente preocupación. "¿Estas enferma?" Sus cejas (unas cejas muy gruesas, señalo) se fruncieron juntas mientras la miraba.

Ella retrocedió ante las preguntas y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. Estúpida, se dijo a sí misma, por supuesto que había sonado desesperado. Ella no debió haber dicho nada.

"Ah, no, estoy bien" Le dijo moviendo la cabeza. "Es solo… mi madre está en el hospital y necesito ir a visitarla" La chica saco la historia del aire y esperaba que hubiera sonado creíble. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella miro al hombre, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pensando. No pudo descifrarlo, pero la forma en que sus ojos verdes la miraban la hacía sentir incomoda.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces deberías tomar ese autobús." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Ella miro hacia arriba sorprendida de que frente a ellos había un autobús. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada en una parada de autobús. No había muchas en Londres, desde que se usaba el Metro, pero todavía existían. La chica con la voz temblorosa se puso de pie y subió al autobús dejando una moneda en la maquina de peaje.

"¿Dónde debo bajarme?" Se dio vuelta para preguntar, pero el hombre ya estaba subiendo tras ella.

"Yo te llevare" Dijo subiendo su maletín al autobús.

Ella se mordió los labios y se aparto de él. "No, está bien, solo puede decirme."

El negó con la cabeza. "Es difícil de encontrar y fácil de perderse. Sera mejor si te ayudo." El se sentó a su lado, cerca de la parte de atrás. Ella miro por la ventana, pero el continuo. "Además de todo eso, nunca dejaría a alguien en apuros solo, sería un comportamiento para nada caballeroso."

Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia él. "¡No estoy en apuros!" Odio el hecho de que su voz se elevo ligeramente.

Él lo considero por un segundo. "¿De qué está enferma tu madre?"

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta inesperada. "Um… u-uh..." Lucho por un momento antes de que sus pensamientos se fueran a blanco. No pudo llegar a nada con lo ya cansada que estaba su mente. Finalmente, dándose por vencida, se volvió hacia la ventana y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Reflexionando, el pudo ver al hombre sacudir la cabeza, lo que la hizo enfurecerse. ¿Quién era este chico y que derecho tenía para entrometerse en sus asuntos personales? El parecía ser solo un poco mayor que ella, tal vez de veinte y tantos años y ¡Estaba actuando como su padre!

La chica se volvió hacia él, dispuesta a darle a conocer un poco de su mente, cuando vio que sostenía algo hacia ella. Parecía un poco como harina seca, y tenía los bordes negros, pero se las arreglo para reconocerlo como un scone.

"Hice estos hoy en la mañana, se que están un poco quemados, pero espero que aun tengan buen sabor." Ella tomo uno en silencio y el empezó a comerse uno. Mirando hacia abajo, hacia el pequeño scone quemado, sintió que su garganta se cerraba y las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

El hombre se volteo a mirarla cuando escucho su reparación atascada. Suspiro. "Oh, de seguro no están tan malos. Sé que no soy el mejor cocinero, pero…"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no es eso…" Hubo un silencio entre los dos mientras se recomponía y el esperaba que continuara. Ella estaba aterrada de lo que iba a decir. Se volvió a morder los labios, esto tenía que mantenerse en secreto. Solo ella debería saberlo. Si no, toda su vida estaría arruinada…

"¿Estas enferma?" Volvió a preguntar más tranquilo. Ella ahogo un sollozo.

"No" Susurro. "Estoy embarazada" Lucho contra sus lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Manejándose para mantenerse bajo control, ella finalmente miro al hombre. La estaba mirando pensativo, girando un scone entre sus manos. El miedo se aferro de ella. Él les diría a sus padres, sus amigos, a todos. Esto había sido un error, un horrible, horrible error.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto finalmente. Sus pensamientos se pararon por la pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Dijo mirándolo con incredulidad. "¿Por qué estoy… Acaso estás loco?" pregunto antes de poder detenerse. Pero en este punto, realmente no le importaba. "Solo me acaba de arruinar la vida, ¿Y tú me preguntas porque estoy llorando? Ni siquiera me he ido de mi casa aun, ¡Ni siquiera he terminado la escuela! ¡Mi madre y mi padre nunca más confiaran en mi si se enteran y estoy a punto de ir a arrancar algo del interior de mi cuerpo!, voy al hospital para pedir un aborto, y estoy infeliz y aterrada…"

"¿No lo vas a conservar?" El hombre la miro con genuina sorpresa, que de alguna manera termino con toda su ira. ¿Conservarlo? ¿Realmente esperaba que lo hiciera? Ella no podía mantenerlo, porque entonces todos se enterarían, y, y… era algo que ella no había considerado. ¿Conservar el bebe? Pero entonces… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

El hombre estaba distraído sacando las migajas de su traje cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Entiendo que seas joven como para tener un hijo." Para su crédito, ella noto, que el hombre no estaba muy cómodo hablando del tema, pero lo hacía de todos modos. "Pero no creo que debas dejar todo solo por eso. Deberías considerar todo antes de ser imprudente."

"¿Y qué demonios sabes tú acerca de esto?" Le pregunto con mas veneno del que había querido, pero no parecía ofendido, por el contrario, una pequeña sonrisa apareció e su cara, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Educar a un niño es algo maravilloso." El dijo y tuvo que apoyarse para escucharlo. Ya no la estaba mirando, ni siquiera sus manos, que era donde sus ojos estaban ubicados. Era obvio que su vista estaba muy lejos. "Uno no lo entiende hasta que lo vive, pero es algo que no puede ser comerciado en el mundo, es maravilloso, el solo saber que tienes a alguien que proteger"

Él ni siquiera la estaba mirando para ver cuán duro le llegaban sus palabras. Se quedaron en silencio, los dos, balanceándose lentamente por el movimiento del autobús. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo dejando que su pelo le cubriera la cara. Por primera vez desde que lo había descubierto, puso sus manos en su estomago, solo dejándolas descansar ahí. Ahí, dentro de ella, en estos momentos había un niño creciendo. Ella era madre. La palabra se quedo en su cabeza provocando nuevas sensaciones a sus desgastados pensamientos.

"Ellos piensan el mundo por ti…" Continuo, y ella miro atrás para escucharlo. "Y eso te hace sentir que en realidad te necesitan, tu propósito se vuelve hacer que crezcan y puedan llegar a ser los mejores, es… difícil, pero es la mejor cosa que podrías hacer." Finalmente la miro y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Ella estaba aterrada ahora, aun mas miedo del que había tenido en todo el dia. Y era ahora porque, con la manera que la estaba mirando y lo que le había dicho… no estaba segura. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Yo… Yo estoy asustada de que mi novio no se quede conmigo." Confeso finalmente. "Y no quiero que mis padres estén decepcionados." Su voz sonaba suplicante incluso para sus oídos y se encogió. Él le puso gentilmente la mano en el hombro.

"No puedo decirte que hacer, es tu propia decisión." Los dos sintieron como el autobús se iba deteniendo lentamente bajo sus pies, ella miro hacia arriba. El mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su rostro. "Esta es la parada del hospital." No dijo nada más y su mano se deslizo de su hombro. Ella miro hacia la ventana.

En realidad no parecía una gran decisión pararse y bajarse del autobús, pero ella se dio cuenta de que su siguiente paso cambiaria su vida. Esa siempre había sido su debilidad, lo sabía. Nunca había funcionado bajo presión. Volvió nuevamente sus ojos a la ventana, y vio a la gente pasar. De repente, vio la caída de un niño y como comenzaba a llorar. Las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, su padre lo levanto y lo llevo donde su madre, donde los dos empezaron a abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que el niño se riera locamente, que a su vez también hizo que su madre se riera.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron. Ella se volteo repentinamente hacia el hombre y vio que este le sonreía cálidamente. Le tendió la mano. "Me llamo Laurie" Dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos.

"Arthur, encantado de conocerte."

Arthur… Laurie miro a su estomago una vez más. Tenía una buena idea de cómo llamar a su bebe si este resultara ser un niño.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra iba muy, muy, muy tarde al tiempo en que subía las escaleras del edificio gubernamental, sin aliento y agarrando con fuerza su maletín. El autobús iba en la dirección contraria de la que el necesitaba, así que en la siguiente parada, había saltado fuera y fue a tomar un Taxi. El tráfico no le permitiría esa comodidad, como sea, en menos de la mitad del camino el país le había pagado al conductor y salió corriendo por la acera. La conferencia mundial había comenzado hace quince minutos, y el estaba llegando tarde. Por supuesto, el siempre llegaba una hora antes a esas cosas, entonces llegar tarde una o dos veces no era un problema, pero aun le molestaba. Especialmente por la reacción que tendrían los otros países.<p>

Abrió la puerta de la conferencia en voz alta y entro ajustándose la corbata.

"¡Anglaterre! Dios mío, ¡Teníamos la impresión de que te había pasado algo serio! Por supuesto estoy avergonzado de que tu… " Inglaterra empujo a Francia de manera de que pudiera sentarse. El hombre de pelo largo suspiro dramáticamente y volvió al asiento cubriendo a sí mismo a la nación rubia. Inglaterra lo aparto de nuevo (¡Demonios, aléjate de aquí!) y puso su maletín en la mesa.

"¡Iggy!" América grito incluso sabiendo que el hombre estaba justo a su lado. "¡No puedo creer que llegaras tarde! ¡Incluso yo estaba aquí antes que tú! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso la vejez te vuelve lento?"

"¡Calla tu maldita boca, you Git!" Inglaterra puso su silla lejos de él, pero su ex-colonia se inclino en la mesa para poder hablarle, ignorando completamente a Alemania, quien estaba tratando de retomar el tema del que hablaban antes de la entrada de Inglaterra.

"Te quedaste dormido ¿o qué? Apuesto a que si, incluso el engreído de Inglaterra la echa a perder a veces." El otro país llevaba una sonrisa que no hacía nada para ayudar al estado de ánimo de Inglaterra, pero de repente, en vez del arrogante y ruidoso América, vio al país que había sido 400 años atrás con la gran y dulce sonrisa que le mostraba cada vez que quería enseñarle algo a su hermano mayor. "Inglaterra, mira, ¡mira lo que encontré!" "Hey Inglaterra, ¿no es genial?" Inglaterra estaba perdido completamente en sus pensamientos por un momento y Estados Unidos seguía hablando. Finalmente, el país más joven sacudió a Inglaterra de su mente y este salió de su ensueño.

"¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso Imbécil?"

"¡Estabas completamente fuera! Incluso durmiendo, ¡necesitas dormir más!"

"¡No estaba durmiendo, zoquete!"

"Uh-huh, parece una historia. ¡Vamos Iggy! Nadie es perfecto" Estados Unidos hecho un brazo alrededor de Inglaterra, una vez más con esa estúpida sonrisa.

"¡Ugh! ¡Déjame! Espero que su hijo no se convierta en alguien como tú, ¡Definitivamente!"

América parpadeo en confusión. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso te estás volviendo Senil o algo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Cállate y presta atención" Le espeto Inglaterra, volviendo su vista frente a la sala. Rusia los había silenciado a todos con una facilidad impecable. Alemania se encontraba a un lado, mirando muy incomodo ya que Rusia le había quitado su puesto una vez más.

"De todos modos, estábamos hablando de… " Continuo moviendo los papeles frente a el. Inglaterra echó un vistazo a sus apuntes para ver de qué tema hablaban, pero las palabras parecían mezclarse. El no estaba de ánimo para estar ahí ahora. Sus pensamientos regresaban a Laurie. La había dejado en el autobús, pero estaba sonriendo cuando lo hizo. Sin duda se había sentido aliviada de saber qué hacer. Iba a ser definitivamente difícil para ella, para todos los que la habían conocido, pero parecía segura de su decisión. Sus padres serian el primer obstáculo, reconoció. Pero antes de haberse ido la había dejado con una sonrisa genuina. "Gracias" Le había dicho y miro complacida a Inglaterra quien se sonrojo.

"Simplemente no quiero que te pierdas lago tan maravilloso." Le respondió y se bajo del autobús.

Volvió la cabeza a los lados para mirar a América, perdido en sus pensamientos. El joven país al fin estaba prestando atención a la reunión, aunque sus manos estaban jugando con un lápiz. Había sido tan pequeño alguna vez… Hace siglos cuando Inglaterra lo levantaba, cuando jugaba con juguetes en el piso de la sala, cuando Estas Unidos había logrado tocar la cima de una barra con un entusiasta: "Mira Iggy, ¡Mira! Por fin estoy lo suficientemente grande." América noto que Inglaterra lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Suspiro América. "Deja de mirarme así, ¡Es espeluznante!"

Inglaterra salió de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo. "¡No estaba haciendo nada de eso! ¡Preocúpate de tus asuntos!" Respondió con aspereza, tomando sus papeles para hundir la cara en ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Estados Unidos rodar los ojos y volver a ponerle atención a Alemania. Tenía la esperanza de que el niño de Laurie no fuera a ser como él. El podría decir que la chica era capaz de soportar bastante, pero incluso alguien como América ya seria demasiado.

Apoyo su mejilla en su mano y pensó si ya habrá llegado a casa, el sabia que necesitaría el apoyo de su familia y amigos, no el de un extraño que conoció en la calle. Sin embargo, pensó ara si mismo, que desde que vivía en ese gran país, sería capaz de criar al niño de maravilla. Ella era Inglesa, su familia era una fuente de fortaleza y orgullo. Se sonrió a el mismo pensando que el bebe podría nacer en una sociedad fina. Inglaterra estaba seguro que solo un Ingles podría tener ese espíritu, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ! <strong>

**El siguiente capitulo le pertenece a Alemania. **

**Yaya Romance !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de todo debo disculparme por la demora... pero no tuve tiempo D:**

**La semana pasada gaste todo el Fin de Semana pasándola bien y comiendo asado por ser el Cumpleaños de Chilito :D ****Y como no me dejan usar el Compu en la semana... Ya ven las consecuencias. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! :P Y yo hago las traducciones porque quiero !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Alemania<strong>

La campana de una iglesia sonó en alguna parte, lejos de donde una pequeña niña se encontraba de pie. Las campanadas resonaban en los edificios a su alrededor y creaban una dura melodía, sin embargo no hacía nada para disuadir a la gran cantidad de gente moviéndose en todas direcciones en la ciudad de Munich. Las calles ocupadas, que podrían ser normales para cualquier adulto acostumbrado a la ciudad, eran una fuente de terror para la niña. Ella se había escondido medianamente detrás de una estatua vieja y cubierta de oxido, mirando como pasaba la gente. Una vez, en un libro que había leído, decía que en su situación, todos los demás podía mezclarse en su mente. Eso no era verdad, se dio cuenta, agarrando su chaqueta de color rosa más cerca de sí misma. Todos seguían pareciendo únicos, diferentes personas con maneras de hacer las cosas diferentes en sus diferentes vidas. Es solo que…

…Ninguno de ellos eran sus padres. Y sus padres eran todo lo que estaba buscando en ese momento.

Por las últimas dos horas, ella había estado vagando alrededor de los mismas tres cuadras. Tratando de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar. Nada le era familiar. Se acurruco más cerca de la estatua y deseo con toda su fuerza haber prestado más atención cuando sostenía las manos de su Vati y Mutti, balanceándolas felizmente entre ellos. Eso había pasado hace un par de horas, pero parecía una eternidad para su mente sin experiencia; especialmente cuando su estomago estaba vacío y había empezado a gruñir. Se mordió el labio y apretó más su chaqueta.

"Shhh" Le susurro a su estomago, aun mirando alrededor de la cuadra. Nadie la había visto desde su escondite y quería que eso siguiera así. Si su estomago gruñera más fuerte y hiciera mucho ruido, un secuestrador podría encontrarla y llevársela con él. Eso fue lo que su mutti le había dicho cuando tenía cuatro: "Los extraños son peligrosos, así que no hables con ellos. Te podría secuestrar y llevarte lejos de nosotros, eso nos pondría muy tristes, ¿Qué haríamos después?"

Ella esperaba que su Mutti y Vati se hubieran dado cuenta de que hacer sin ella por ahora, ya que estaba pasando. Pero una persona malvada no la había secuestrado ni se la había llevado, paso porque había visto un gatito en la calle y había corrido hacia él para acariciarlo. Sus padres debieron haber asumido que los volvería ver y los seguiría, aunque estuvieran muy ocupados hablando de precios con un comerciante. Su madre siempre sabia donde estaba.

Pero no ahora, o por el contrario ya la hubieran ido a rescatar. La niña se mordió el labio nuevamente y se froto los ojos con frustración. ¡Ella no podía llorar! ¡Era una niña grande y debía encontrar a sus padres! Pero no era lo suficiente grande como para saber donde estaba, o que hacer… Las lágrimas volvieron a apilarse en el contorno de sus ojos y olfateo.

Una bicicleta paso muy cerca de ella lo que la hizo saltar y caerse. No se lastimo pero fue suficiente para que finalmente la niña comenzara a llorar. Ella corrió de su escondite hacia un grupo de basureros fuera de un departamento y se encogió detrás de ellos. Se escondió de la vista de todos, y comenzó a llorar, agarrando sus rodillas e hipando silenciosamente. Era horrible, primero había perdido a sus padres, y ahora estaba rodeada de gente peligrosa. Una parte de su joven mente le decía que estaba siendo irrazonable, que la mayoría de esta gente no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba tan asustada en ese punto que no estaba para razonar con ella misma. Todo lo que quería era a su Mutti y Vati y a su perrito de peluche que había dejado en el auto.

"Tal vez" pensó mientras se limpiaba la nariz congestionada con la manga de la chaqueta. "Mutti y Vati no están buscándome. Tal vez Mutti y Vati querían que me perdiera e irse sin mí, porque fui mala ayer y no me quise comer la cena" Ella con tristeza apretó sus pequeños puños juntos y miro hacia el cielo.

"Te prometo." Medio susurró, medio sollozó, "que si Mutti y Vati me encuentran, me comeré la cena por el resto de mi vida. Lo prometo, así que has que me encuentren, porque seré buena siempre desde ahora."

En silencio, asomo su rostro lleno de lagrimas por sobre los basureros y miro a su alrededor. No vio nada más que personas en trajes y corbatas, pasando rápidamente e ignorándola. Su pecho se oprimió de nuevo y se sentó en el pavimento, mas sollozos se pegaron en su garganta. ¿Por qué no venían a encontrarla? ¡Incluso había rezado!

"Quiero a mi Mutti" Lloro escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. "Quiero a mi Mutti, quiero a mi Mutti" Eso era todo lo que podía decir, ni siquiera estaba segura si sus gemidos inentendibles contaban como palabras. Ella solo estaba sentada ahí, sintiéndose desesperanzada y llorando a todo lo que podía.

"Una chica grande sabría como encontrar a sus padres" pensó para sí misma, lo que la hizo llorar más fuerte. Ella en realidad no era una niña grande, ella solo lo pretendía para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella y la trataran como grande. Ella seguía siendo pequeña y no le importaba si su una niña grande podría encontrar a sus padres, porque ella no podía y eso era todo. Ella estaría perdida para siempre, nunca encontraría el camino a casa y tendría que vivir en las calles con el frio y la lluvia en una caja de cartón como había visto a una persona sin hogar una vez, pero ella no sabía dónde encontrar una caja de cartón y aunque la encontrara seguiría siendo húmedo y frio… Con sus pensamientos en espiral más y más fuera de control, la niña lloraba con más y más fuerza hasta casi ponerse histérica. Respiro grandes bocanadas de aire que se atoraron en su garganta creando un hipido.

De repente, justo cuando estaba secándose la cara una vez más, un ratón salió corriendo de los botes de basura, grito y cayó sobre otros botes, haciendo que se voltearan y sonaran estruendosamente contra el cemento. Se quedo helada y se volteo. El ruido había causado que todos en la calle se fijaran en ella, preguntándose porque la niña estaba sentada ahí.

Ahora sabia que significaba su libro, sentada allí, cerca de entrar en pánico, la gente a su alrededor parecía toda igual, eran miedo amenaza, no como su Mutti o Vati. Quería correr, pero no sabía a dónde ir. Mas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos.

"Tu, pequeña ¿Por qué te escondes en los botes de basura?" Levanto la vista para ver a un hombre elevarse frente ella. Con la visión borrosa, el no parecía diferente a los demás, lo que era aterrorizante. Pero ella no podía llorar, no en ese momento, todo parecía tan desesperanzado.

"Vamos, levántate" Sus piernas se sentían débiles e inútiles, pero aun así lo intento. Con algo de dificultad, se puso de pie, se limpio los ojos y miro al hombre. El era muy alto, incluso más alto que su Vati. Ella no era ni siquiera tan alta como para llegarle a la cintura, de manera que para verlo su cabeza estaba completamente inclinada hacia atrás. El tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y los ojos azules, así como una de sus muñecas. Sin embargo el no parecía muñeca. Sus mulecas siempre sonreían en cambio el hombre la miraba hacia abajo con una expresión que no sabía que era. Tal vez era a lo que las personas llamaban "dura" pero no estaba segura. De inmediato miro a sus pies.

"¿Por qué te escondías detrás de los basureros?" Volvió a preguntar.

Ella arrastro los pies y miro de reojo a las otras personas, habían vuelto a sus vidas, una vez más desinteresadas en la pequeña niña que hablaba con el hombre rubio y muy alto.

"Po-Porque estaba asustada" Resoplo aun sin mirarlo.

Hubo una pausa y miro hacia arriba tímidamente, el hombre parecía sorprendido ahora. "Pero, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?" El hombre la miro confuso. Ella sintió la presión en su garganta por la pregunta y se estremeció con esfuerzo para no llorar.

"¡Porque estoy perdida!" La respuesta llego como un lamento y las lágrimas una vez más se derramaron por sus mejillas desde su estancia allí. Si el hombre era un secuestrador ahora sí que se la llevarían para siempre porque había comenzado a llorar, lo que le hizo llorar más fuerte.

"Ah, uh… um… A-Ahora, no llores…" Ella estaba llorando abiertamente ahora que daba su vida por acabada. "Es-Escúchame, para de llorar y nosotros podremos arreglar esto." Se arrodillo frente a ella a modo de poder verle mejor la cara y puso su mano enguantada sobre su hombro, lo que la hizo saltar levemente. "Ahora, ¿Me dijiste que estabas perdida? Yo puedo ayudarte encontrar a tus padres si te tranquilizas y me dices como se veían. Así que para de llorar" El hombre no parecía muy cómodo al hablarle.

La palmadita en su hombro era un poco torpe, pero parecía reconfortar a la pequeña niña. "¿No me vas a secuestrar?" pregunto hipando nuevamente con su agitada respiración.

"¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!" Parecía un poco nervioso por la pregunta y se vio aun mas sorprendido cuando ella se le lanzo encima agarrándolo con fuerza por la camisa.

"Yo, Yo quiero encontrar a Vati y Mutti" dijo tan calmada como pudo "Pero no sé donde están…"

Recuperando la compostura el hombre tosió un poco y palmeo a la niña en la espalda. "Eso no importa. Todo lo que necesito es tu nombre."

"No estoy autorizada a dárselo a extraños" La respuesta fue tan concisa que le sorprendió que tal convicción proviniera de una niña tan pequeña.

"Bueno, um… estoy tratando de ayudarte" Dijo frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Y no puedo ayudarte si no se tu nombre."

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Me lo prometes?" Susurro. Este hombre no le parecía malo, aunque parecía un poco aterrador en un principio. Después de todo tal vez ella si podría encontrar a sus padres si él la ayudaba. Pero necesitaba estar segura. "Tienes que prometérmelo o no te lo diré, porque entonces serás un hombre malo"

Para su sorpresa, el hombre le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña y ella pensó que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír ya que si no fuera así, el no se vería tan aterrador. "Si, te prometo que te ayudare a encontrar a tus padres." Después de pensarlo un momento, el levanto su dedo pequeño. "Podemos jurarlo por el meñique si quieres."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sollozo y junto su meñique, que era mucho más pequeño, con el otro. "Bien, eres un buen hombre. Mi nombre es Ina" Le dijo en voz baja.

"Vamos Ina, a encontrar a tus padres" Con suavidad la recogió y ella enrollo sus pequeños brazos por sus hombros.

"¿Tu sabes donde están?" Pregunto abriendo unos grandes ojos. El negó con la cabeza mientras empezaban a caminar.

"No pero podemos ir a la policía y ellos llamaran a tus padres ¿Te sabes su número de teléfono?" Ina asintió.

"¡Me lo sé porque ya soy grande!" Le dijo. El asintió y siguieron caminando en silencio por unos minutos por las calles repletas donde ya nadie parecía aterrador. Desde arriba pudo ver que todos eran personas normales y no los secuestradores que antes habían parecido. "Yo en realidad no soy una niña grade" susurro. El levanto sus ojos celestes para mirarla y ella parecía muy apenada al tener que admitirlo. "Yo soy pequeña porque no pude encontrar el camino a casa. Lo siento, te mentí, pero ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad porque prometí que si lograba encontrar a mis padres seria buena desde ahora."

"Eso es muy admirable de tu parte" El hombre sonaba impresionado.

"Un-uh, quiero ya ser una niña grande para que esto no vuelva a suceder"

"Yo creo que has sido muy valiente"

Ella lo miro con sorpresa, Ina había estado segura que al confesarle al hombre que le había mentido él la odiaría. El hombre le volvía a sonreír y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"De verdad me gustaría ser valiente, pero estoy aterrada" Admitió.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. "Confía en mi, tu estas siendo aun más valiente que alguien que conozco. El ya es adulto, pero no se comporta como uno… " Murmuro.

Eso si animo a Ina. ¿Era ella más valiente que un adulto? Tal vez estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que pensaba.

La estación de policía estaba bastante vacía comparada con las calles afuera. Dos hombres se encontraban ordenando papeles y archivando reportes. El hombre sentó a Ina junto a una mesa en la esquina y fue a hablar con ellos. Ella no podía escuchar sobre que estaban hablando, pero tampoco le importaba. Iba a encontrara a sus padres pronto. Sus oraciones habían sido respondidas por ese hombre alto y realmente amable. Se sonrío y volvió a limpiarse la cara con la chaqueta (la que ahora se veía bastante sucia). Al tiempo que el hombre volvió, ella balanceaba sus piernas por debajo de la silla, sonriente hacia él.

"Ellos van a llamar a tus padres ahora, todo lo que necesitan es que les des el número de teléfono, Ina."

Ina salto de la silla y corrió hacia el hombre, abrazo sus piernas y levanto su cara para verlo. "¡Te lo agradezco mucho! ¡Eres el mejor de los extraños! Y no te estoy mintiendo, porque no puedo mentir nunca más. ¡Lo prometí!" Alzo su dedo meñique hacia él.

Él le ofreció su dedo más pequeño con sorpresa y solo tomo otro momento para que ella le dijera que se agachara y a él para sonreírle.

* * *

><p>Alemania se fue después de eso. Una vez que Ina le había dado el número de teléfono de sus padres a la policía no había razón para que se quedara. De todos modos, el solamente había salido de su casa a entregar una carta. Italia probablemente estaría esperándolo en casa, preguntándose donde estaría Alemania que ya estaba un poco retrasado en volver. El país suspiro y se ajusto la corbata mientras caminaba por la calle. Era mejor entregar la carta e ir a casa rápidamente, no debía preocupar a Italia de todos modos. Si lo hiciera, estaba seguro que al llegar a casa lo encontraría muy preocupado. Un muy lloroso Italia se lamentaría de cómo había pensado que Alemania estaría muerto. Lo mejor era evitar eso.<p>

Justo cuando estaba doblando en la esquina, una mujer corrió hacia el muy nerviosa.

"¡Discúlpeme señor!" Ella lo miro, las lágrimas amenazaban en extenderse hacia sus pestañas. "¿Podría decirme donde se encuentra la estación de policía?" Un hombre corrió junto a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El también miro a Alemania, no tan nervioso como su esposa, pero nervioso de todos modos.

El país les señalo el camino por donde venia. "Es por esta calle, si caminas unas tres cuadras abajo, la encontraras a la izquierda, al lado de una verdulería."

La mujer rápidamente empezó a correr calle abajo, apenas evitando a las demás personas en la acera. El hombre estrecho la mano de Alemania.

"Te lo agradezco, perdimos a nuestra hija y recibimos una llamada telefónica diciendo que estaba en la estación. De otro modo seriamos más amables." Con una inclinación de su cabeza, rápidamente corrió tras su esposa, dejando que Alemania los viera irse.

El país siguió a los padres de Ina con los ojos mientras desaparecían entre la multitud. Sintió como una sonrisa crecía en su cara normalmente seria y decidió dejarlos. Alemania siguió su camino. No había duda de que la pequeña niña que había conocido hace un rato seria bien cuidada. Con ese fuerte espíritu suyo y de sus amorosos padres, ella estaría bien. Después de todo, Ina era Alemana, por supuesto que la fuerza corría por sus venas. Esa era una de sus principales causas de orgullo: su gente nunca se rendía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado ! <strong>**El Próximo capitulo se lo lleva Veneciano !**

**Yaya Romance !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aqui de nuevo con un nuevo Capitulo... esta vez fue mas rapido :D **

**Alabado sea el Tiempo libre !**

**Disclaimer: Nada y absolutamente nada me pertenece. ¿Okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Veneciano<strong>

"Bien," pensó secamente. "Esto no salió como lo había planeado". Los ladrillos eran fríos y duros contra su espalda al momento en que miraba hacia abajo. De hecho, había salido tan mal que sus jóvenes manos temblaban sosteniendo su teléfono celular. La pantalla aun estaba encendida y en los pequeños pixeles se leía "Llamada finaliza con: PAPÁ"

"Llamada finalizada con papá, es correcto" Lagrimas calientes luchaban contra su mejilla y el las seco con furia, limpiándose la cara con la manga. "Llamada finalizada con papá y mamá y el resto de mi familia y el todos mis amigos y todos los demás" El teléfono fue guardado en su bolsillo.

La noche de Otoño era fría y el viento fresco barrió inmediatamente la orilla del mar en la ciudad. Normalmente, el no tomaría en cuenta el clima, pero desafortunadamente, su delgada chaqueta era la única cosa que actuaba como escudo contra la noche. Eso no era suficiente; lo que era raro por el clima de Venecia.

Pero aparentemente esta noche iba a ser diferente. Para él y para la ciudad. Tal vez los dos se reflejaran a sí mismos.

A él no le hubiera importado si se estuviera comparando con la Venecia que todos los turistas tenían en mente; la hermosa ciudad-isla llena de canales y callejones. No se estaba comparando con esa Venecia. Para nada. El adolecente vivía en la contraparte sobre ruedas. La ciudad que era una ciudad, no el romántico y siempre limpio refugio del arte y del turismo. La parte continental de Venecia. Donde un lugar debe estar.

El adolecente encogió su espalda frente a otro ataque de viento y se puso tras un edificio. Con sus nudillos apretados contra el teléfono celular en su bolsillo, deseando y temiendo que llegara a sonar. El no le debería haber cortado en primer lugar, se dio cuenta. Pero en su defensa, su Padre no debió haber reaccionado así. No le debió haber gritado. No le debió maldecir ni gritarle que estaba tan malditamente decepcionado.

"¡Merda!" Maldijo pegando con su puño a la pared. El dolor le quemaba los nudillos, pero golpeo una vez más el yeso. Esta vez, dejo que las lágrimas bajaran formando pequeños riachuelos por su rostro. Estaba oscuro, nadie podría verlo, y el sentía que los había perdido a todos… incluso a la persona por la cual había sacrificado todo.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo dejado? ¿Dejarlo aquí solo para confesarles todo a sus padres? ¿Cuándo más lo necesitaba…?

"Debo dejarte para ir a la Universidad, pero volveré antes de lo que te des cuenta" Le había dicho. "Espera a que regreses antes de decirles"

"Pero… ¿Y si no puedo? No puedo… mantener este secreto por siempre"

"Solo hasta que regrese. Te lo prometo. Te amo"

"… también te amo"

El se lo había prometido. Pero todo iba mal cuando él no estaba… "Solo regresa… "

Las gotas de sal líquida habían caído de su barbilla para ser absorbidas en su camisa. No había mantenido la promesa. Le había dicho a sus padres, dejándose a si mismo indefenso y sin ayuda contra ellos.

El había salido. Ellos lo habían lastimado

Ni siquiera su novio estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Un bote se lamento en la distancia y él se empujo a si mismo contra la pared. Su teléfono no iba a sonar. Sus padres no intentarían llamarlo ni tampoco su novio. Después de todo ¿Cómo podría saber el lo que estaba pasando? El estaba a cientos de Kilómetros de distancia. Todo se reducía al hecho de que…

… Estaba solo. No era como se lo había esperado para esta noche. Sería una noche normal; una en donde se sentaría con su familia para cenar (como era usual), hablaría con su padre acerca de lo último en deportes (como siempre), se sentaría a hacer sus tareas mientras su madre prendía la televisión (todas las noches, sin falta) y sentiría que estaba enjaulado en su propia mente (para siempre).

Pero no podía volver a hacerlo. El había colapsado. De alguna manera, sentía como si se hubiera escapado y defendido a si mismo simultáneamente mientras le cortaba el teléfono a su padre. Y su Padre podría decirle a su madre, y todo habría terminado. Su hijo era Gay, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que harían?

Bueno, el tampoco lo sabía. Y aquí estaba, vagando en la noche entre los edificios viejo y agrietados sin idea de que hacer a continuación. "No es" Dijo mirando hacia los muelles. "Mi mejor momento" La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua, e incluso de noche, los botes entraban y salían. Incluso la parte continental de Venecia estaba despierta.

El debió haber estado fuera más tiempo del que se percato, para que las personas empezaran a pasear por las calles anteriormente vacías. Era la hora de la cena y los restaurantes y tiendas habían abierto después de du siesta de la tarde. Mientras que normalmente se complacía de mezclarse con la multitud y disfrutar de las tiendas iluminadas y los lugares de interés familiar, el adolecente se hundió más en el envolvente callejón. Nadie se fijo en el. Nadie dio vuelta la cabeza de sus propios negocios, de sus propias familias. El pudo haber estado ahí con su propia familia, podría, pero no estaba. El había colgado en lo que parecía una eternidad. Su novio pudo haber estado ahí con él, pero no estaba. Lo había dejado por la escuela en lo que parecía una eternidad.

Sentía que podía pasar un buen rato antes de caminar con cualquiera de ellos a su lado por las calles de Venecia. Mirara las luces brillantes de las tiendas y Restaurantes no hacían nada para subirle el ánimo. El adolecente se alejo lentamente. Era tiempo de irse antes de sentir aun mas lastima por sí mismo. Saco su teléfono listo para llamar a un amigo para pasar la noche. Seguramente no les importaría acogerlo por un par de horas, después de todo, no se había visto. Cuando se estaba alejando se escucho un gran estruendo metálico contra las paredes. Se olvido de la llamada telefónica, el adolecente salto y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un gato correr giro en la esquina y desapareció.

"¡Espera! ¡Kitty!" Se oyeron unas pisadas más pesadas, lo que lo hizo darse vuelta nuevamente. Esta vez llego un hombre corriendo, pero antes de poder llegar muy lejos en el camino, cayó sobre la maraña de artículos para jardinería donde el felino también había caído con anterioridad.

El adolecente se quedo ahí, sorprendido por unos momentos hasta que corrió hacia el desastre para ver si el chico estaba bien.

Resulto ser otro adolecente que no parecía muy mayor que él. El tenia el cabello moreno medio rojizo con un rulo torpe a uno de sus lados, sus ojos estaban arrugados mientras permanecía en el suelo.

"Owww" se quejaba desde su posición con el estomago-cemento en el suelo. El moreno se sentó con cansancio.

"Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Pregunto el adolecente inclinándose y extendiéndole una mano. Eso lo había estremecido un poco, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien corriendo y cayéndose por un callejón mientras perseguía un gato.

El otro miro hacia arriba y abrió sus ojos. Se sentó atónito por un momento y luego se levanto del piso. Al estar de pie, el moreno solo era un poco mas bajo que el otro adolecente.

"¡Hola!" Exclamo con entusiasmo, como si no se hubiera caído al suelo entre una maraña de herramientas de jardín hace un momento. "¡No te había visto!" siguió con el mismo entusiasmo.

"Cr-creo que tu gato se está alejando" Dijo el adolecente.

El moreno inclino la cabeza hacia un lado como si no comprendiera de que le estaba hablando, después de un momento sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Ah-! Oh, no ¡Kitty~!"

"Oye, espera. Ten cuidado" Al tropezarse el otro una vez más con un rastrillo, volvió a caer al suelo por segunda vez, quedando enredado en el desastre que había ocasionado previamente.

"Owww" Se lamento una vez más, tratando de sujetarse con los codos. Una pala de jardín se levanto y lo golpeo de lleno en la cabeza.

En este punto, el adolecente frente al desastre estaba ligeramente divertido y desconcertado abrumadoramente. "Hey, espera, resiste" Dijo mientras el otro trataba nuevamente de levantarse. Se agacho para quitar y desenredar las herramientas alrededor de sus pies. "…Eso" Dijo finalmente cuando todos los rastrillos y palas estuvieron fuera del suelo y apoyados contra la pared gris. "No estás herido ¿Cierto?"

"¡Nop!" Dijo alegremente saltando desde el suelo apenas estuvo libre. Parecía que iba a decir algo más cuando una fría ráfaga de viento los atravesó.

El adolecente no se había percatado mucho del viento, pero lo hizo lentamente cuando el otro lanzo un grito y se lleno de escalofríos.

"Vee, ¡hace mucho frio!" Se quejo lastimosamente. "Deberíamos entrarnos"

"Ah" El adolecente se pauso torpemente por un momento. "Tu ve adelante" Se hecho ligeramente hacia atrás. Podía ser muy sensato entrarse, pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿Volvería a casa? La idea era como para reírse.

"Ah, ¿Tu casa queda por aquí?" Pregunto el otro.

"Um, no, la verdad…" Mintió. La única cosa que le faltaba era que un desconocido se preocupara por el al no querer ir a su propia casa. Miro hacia el otro, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada, con su pelo moreno cayendo hacia un lado. De repente, su mano fue agarrada y estaba siendo arrastrado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Deberías ir conmigo! Vamos a cenar ¿Ve? ¡Yo invito! Solo piensa que es como un gracias por ayudarme a volver aquí ¿Bien?" Su cara brillante se volvió para sonreírle mientras el aturdido se dejaba arrastrar. "¡Por cierto! Mi nombre es Feliciano"

A los dos les tomo menos de dos minutos llevarse por el viento a través de la noche llena de personas y terminar en una mesa pequeña envuelta en un mantel de tablero de ajedrez. El restaurant era uno de lo que nunca había visitado. Era familiar y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta olía delicioso. Su estomago gruño en acuerdo.

"¡La Pasta aquí es la mejor!" Dijo Feliciano alegremente mientras le hachaba un vistazo al menú. El adolecente tomo el suyo y también lo hojeo.

"Tu… gracias por traerme aquí" Dijo bajito. El moreno lo miro del otro lado de la mesa.

"¡No tienes que agradecerme, tu realmente me salvaste allá atrás!" El adolecente realmente no consideraba que sacar las herramientas de ahí era *salvar* a alguien, pero lo dejo pasar. "Y además" Feliciano añadió en voz baja, haciendo que el otro inmediatamente le prestara atención. "Parecías solitario"

"Yo no-"

"¡Ah! ¡Camarero!" Llamo con alegría Feliciano agitando sus manos en todas direcciones. "¡Ya estamos listos para ordenar!"

El adolecente se recostó en su silla luego que el camarero había tomado su orden, llenado sus vasos e irse a la cocina. "¿Como sabes que estaba solo?" Pregunto finalmente, jugando con la servilleta de tela. Cuando volvía la vista, el moreno le estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Cualquier persona que esté en un callejón mientras el resto de las personas se divierten tiene que estar solo!" Bueno, no había mucho para discutirle en eso. "¡Y eso no es bueno! ¡Todos deberían estar con sus amigos y familiares! Por lo tanto, desde que eres mi nuevo amigo, ¡decidí que debíamos comer Pasta juntos!"Parecía ser sincero lo que le decía por lo que el adolecente ni siquiera pudo ponerlo en duda.

"Gracias" Le respondió al entusiasta moreno.

"¡Además! Parece que esta noche va a estar fría" Añadió Feliciano. "¡Y no sería bueno que te quedaras allá afuera!"

"Yo no pensaba quedarme ahí toda la noche" Murmuro en respuesta. "Y solo…" ¿Solo que? ¿Qué es lo que le iría a decir a la persona en frente suyo? Iba a mentir. Estaba volviendo a casa, iba a la casa de un amigo, mis padres me iban a buscar ahí… Estaba cansado de mentir; llevaba haciéndolo por años. Esta noche finalmente había dejado de mentirles a sus padres. Entonces ¿Iba a comenzar de nuevo con un extraño? Si no podía empezar a decir la verdad desde ahora, ¿Qué habría logrado? Absolutamente nada.

Y el extraño parecía realmente muy agradable, solo un poco denso. No había nada que perder; las personas que le importaban ya lo habían abandonado.

"Me estaba quedando fuera de casa" Dijo finalmente. "Mis padres no estuvieron muy contentos cuando les conté que era Gay" Un eufemismo en su opinión. "Mi novio ni siquiera está dentro del país, de lo contrario, estaría con él, supongo que…" Fue cortado por un Feliciano juntando sus manos sobre el mantel con entusiasmo.

"¡Ah! ¿Le quieres?" Le pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia él como si la respuesta fue lo más importante del mundo. La pregunta lo atrapo con la guardia baja.

"Yo, si, quiero decir, acabo de sacrificar todo por el…si, por supuesto que si" El moreno se devolvió hacia atrás satisfecho con la respuesta.

"¡Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse!" Dijo con alegría.

"Amo a mi familia también, ¿lo sabes?" Señalo de vuelta. Aunque ellos no podrían decir lo mismo nuca mas.

"¡Eso es aun mejor!" La felicidad brillaba desde los ojos de Feliciano y aunque no entendía nada, el adolecente se sintió confiado con sus palabras.

"Pero… ambos me han dejado…" Dijo con voz débil.

"Ellos te están buscando" Esa simple respuesta tenía poco valor como consejo practico, pero lo tranquilizó. "¡Solo tienes que dejar que te encuentren!"

"Si… si tu lo dices" La brillante sonrisa del moreno lo hizo sonreír a él también y cortésmente el adolecente se excuso para ir al baño.

Se posiciono frente al lavabo para mirarse y reflexionar. Era el mismo de siempre, pero por alguna razón, se sentía hinchado. Era agradable, y después de un momento, se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento era la aceptación. La amigable persona sentada frente a él, lo había aceptado siendo Gay, teniendo un novio.

Y por primera vez en esa noche, su rostro le mostro una sonrisa a sí mismo.

Todavía estaba ahí cuando se volvió a sentar con Feliciano, en el que solo se reflejaba con doble intensidad.

"Por cierto, mi nombre e Nicolo"

"¡Es un placer conocerte Nicolo!"

El Rigatoni estaba servido en la mesa y ambos comenzaron a comer. La conversación fue ligera, pero el adolecente estaba contento con escuchar hablar al otro de una cosa u otra. Los salvajes y exagerados gestos hicieron reír a Nicolo y las historias eran suficientemente ligeras como para dejarse llevar un poco. Estaba empezando a olvidar el presente cuando la puerta del restaurant fue abierta. Sus padres entraron.

Nicolo estaba a medio camino de su silla cuando un leve toque en su muñeca lo detuvo. Miro a Feliciano, quien seguía sonriendo, pero en sus ojos había una seriedad que no le había visto aun.

"Yo los llame, use tu celular cuando estabas en el baño ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero sonaban realmente preocupados!"

Un sentimiento de traición lo atravesó mientras miraba entre Feliciano y sus padres. El no podía enfrentarlos ahora. Era demasiado pronto…

Su madre corrió hacia él y lo estrecho con fuerza en su pecho. Trato de moverse para poder ver su cara, pero se detuvo cuando la sintió temblar contra él.

"Tu tonto, ¡niño tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos colgados? ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Estaba segura de que volverías a casa, pero no lo hiciste, y luego… luego yo…" Su voz se apago y lo estrecho más fuerte contra sí misma., haciendo todo ese espectáculo en el pequeño restaurant. Nicolo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Su padre entro dentro de su campo de visión y le puso una mano en el hombro. La confusión era una de las muchas emociones que sentía Nicolo desde el abrazo de su madre y miro a su padre con cara de arrepentimiento.

"Yo…" su voz se apago bruscamente. "Nicolo, tu sabes que fue tu decisión. Yo solo estaba sorprendido. Nunca debí actuar así, es solo que no me lo esperaba… no estoy acostumbrado a…" Tosió incómodamente. "Sabemos que es lo mejor para ti, por lo que… voy a confiar en ti sobre esto."

"Pensamos que volverías a casa a explicarnos, pero nunca lo hiciste" Su madre se separo de el para mirarlo a la cara. "Nicolo, tu puedes amar a quien quieras"

Y se veían tan sinceros que les creyó. Nicolo se aparto de sus padres para mirar a Feliciano quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que estaría bien!"

* * *

><p>Veneciano quedo fuera del Restaurante con Nicolo y su familia. "Y gracias por llamarnos, no puedo creer que no nos haya dicho donde iba a estar, le debemos mucho…" Agradeció la madre entre lágrimas al País, que se limito a sonreír alegremente a cambio.<p>

"¡Fue divertido!" Dijo sinceramente. Comer Pasta con un amigo. Era por su definición, una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

Antes de que sus padres pudieran darle más elogios al país, Nicolo se lo llevo aparte.

"Solo quería darte las gracias por… bueno, creo que por ser una amigo cuando lo necesitaba" Dijo el adolecente ruborizándose un poco. Veneciano se echo a reír y lo ataco con un abrazo. Nicolo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y al soltarle, el País le sonrió.

"Puede que no conozca a tu novio, ¡Pero sé que volverá por ti! Aun si parece que te ha dejado, no es para siempre. ¡Solo tienes que esperar un poco!"

"Lo sé, es difícil… especialmente hoy" Admitió Nicolo. "Pero gracias y, hey, tal vez nos veremos algún día"

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió Veneciano con entusiasmo. "¡Y comeremos Pasta de nuevo!" Nicolo rio y la sonrisa que llevaba ahora si era de lo más real. Veneciano lo miro con orgullo.

Mientras miraba a los tres caminar y las tiendas y restaurants siendo cerrados por la noche, Veneciano tarareaba para sí mismo contento. El frio viento volvió a hacerse presente sobre su cabeza y noto en realidad esta noche iba a ser fría. Esta agradecido de que Nicolo volviera a casa con su familia.

Incluso si Nicolo tenía que esperar a que su amor volviera, los tenía a ellos para esperarlo. Veneciano miro un poco a su alrededor y suspiro. Parecía que tendría que pedirle mañana a Alemania que le ayudara a buscar al gatito. Oh bien, podría ser entretenido y no helado. Eso estaría bien.

Si, decidió Veneciano, mirando hacia atrás donde las figuras de sus ciudadanos se retiraban. Nicolo estaría bien siempre y cuando tuviera a su familia, afectuosa como los italianos solían ser, eso era un hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. <strong>

**El siguiente capitulo es del para mucho amado y para otros que conozco bien odiados, el rey del Amour: Francia! **

**Yaya Romance ! **

**Gracias por los Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mundo ! Aquí les dejo al país del Amour y me disculpo por el retraso...**

**Pero ustedes habrán ido o estarán aún en el colegio y siempre las pruebas y trabajos quitan tiempo, en mi caso, hace dos semanas comenzaron a hacer pruebas después de volver de una toma y todavía no estoy completamente libre así que tratare de traducir rápido, pero no se si tendré tiempo. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni la historia me pertenecen, yo solo soy una traductora principiante.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Francia<strong>

Era de noche y se estaba haciendo tarde mientras la lluvia caía constantemente afuera. Ella sabía que en su habitación no había ventanas. Las cortinas, los muebles y cosas llamativas solo estaban de adorno, para hacer más cómoda la habitación. Sin embargo todas las necesidades que su cliente requiriera se las daría ella. Las cortinas no eran necesarias para ello.

Solo una cama.

Ella guardó el fajo de billetes dentro de su ropa interior de encajes y se miró dentro de un espejo de bolsillo. Saco su lápiz labial y volvió a aplicárselo hasta que sus labios estuvieran nuevamente de color carmesí. Las marcas del maquillaje alrededor de su boca indicaban que no era la primera vez que se lo aplicaba esta noche. Su pelo estaba enredado y revuelto después de su último visitante nocturno, lo que no era nada nuevo. De hecho, era lo que se esperaba de las idas y venidas del barrio rojo de Paris. Los rizos perfectamente formados o las largas hebras rectas eran un privilegio de las damas más costosas. De las que no trabajaban sucio en las afueras. Ese tipo de lujos jamás se le permitirían, ella era de esas chicas que se habían quedado en las calles a los dieciséis. Para ese entonces el alcohol y las drogas ya se habían transformado en sus compañeros del alma hace años y ahora solo se añadía maquillaje para poder ganarse la vida.

Sabía que el título de "Dama de Compañía" era demasiado elegante para ella o al menos mientras el delineador que marcaba sus grandes ojos le manchara los parpados, el brillo labial casualmente le hubiera manchado grandes partes de su rostro y sus medias hubieran desaparecido bajo su falda de cuero rasgada marcaran lo contrario. Ella era una vagabunda. Era del tipo de prostitutas baratas que no les importaba si había o no un condón en medio. Del tipo de prostitutas que eran echadas de los prostíbulos por las enfermedades que acarreaban y eran remplazadas tan rápido como las echaron.

Del tipo que realmente necesitaba un trabajo.

La fría y dura verdad ya se le había hecho conocer hace bastante tiempo, tal parecer ninguno de los integrantes de su familia se había librado de ella con suficiente rapidez. Le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo en el cenicero al lado de la cama y poniéndose de pie salió sin molestarse en arreglarse la falda ya que en un rato más volvería a estar mal puesta.

El callejón estaba sombrío y frio y una llovizna cayo en sus ojos que al encontrarse con el rímel barato hizo que este también se topara con ellos. Otras chicas estaban apiladas en la pared, algunas mayores que ella y otras menores, todas mirando triste, golpeadas, dominantes y sumisas a la vez. Una prostituta siempre sabe cómo representar muchas cosas a la vez.

La noche estaba lejos de terminarse pero no había muchos clientes. Casi nadie se atrevía a salir con el tiempo que se tenía, y menos para conseguir los bienes que les pudiera dar la parte trasera de un callejón, donde los más corruptos se mantenían. Nadie la echaría de menos si se iba ahora y con el fajo de billetes escondido en su sujetador una buena idea de dónde ir se formó en su mente.

Sus tacones resonaban mientras se dirigía a ese conocido bar por el pavimento mojado. ¿Hace cuánto que no había tenido una buena y larga bebida? Hace un tiempo. Hace demasiado tiempo. Quedarse ahí toda la noche no le dejaba mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas fuera de su 'programa'. Hasta ahora no tenía tanta experiencia como para tener clientes habituales pero eso cambiaria con el tiempo. Por ahora el flujo de dinero era incierto, por lo que el trabajo y el placer (las dos cosas que ahora eran lo mismo para ella) eran su vida. O la vida a la que estaba condenada a vivir. De cualquier manera esa era la verdad, solo dependía de cuan dramática la quisiera. Siendo una chica directa y contundente, decidió dejar el drama a las personas que pudieran permitírselo.

Los letreros de neón se reflejaban en los charcos de agua sobre la grava. La publicidad del licor y los buenos momentos que los transeúntes que no pensaron en entrar a cada establecimiento. El licor siempre estaba, los buenos momentos eran relativos. Sin embargo, la gente seguía caminando por las puertas, chapoteando bajo la lluvia tal vez para encontrarse con su amante favorita, o algo más común, con su traficante de drogas. A eran las dos cosas y la misma persona.

"Mon Cheri, creo que se te cayo esto" dijo una suave voz detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a un hombre tas ellas sosteniéndole algo, era su cartera, la tela endeble manchada con agua y barro. Ella se la arrebato rápidamente y reviso cada billete dentro, luego reviso su ID. Todo estaba allí para su alivio. Volvió a mirar al hombre quien la veía con cierta cara de diversión.

"No son tan grosero como para robarle a una dama, de hecho, eso nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza" Ella noto que su pelo rubio caía perfectamente por su cara, incluso estando empapado por la lluvia. El lucía una corta barba en su barbilla y la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara juzgo al tipo de hombre que le hablaba.

"No soy una dama de la que usted piensa" Le respondió. La sonrisa que le devolvió fue forzada y los coqueteos que le hacía no reflejaban lo que ella en realidad quería. Ella no quería acostarse con ese hombre, quería seguir su camino. Quería ir a la tibia barra donde habría una bebida y la promesa de olvidar todo por un rato la esperaban. Pero el dinero era dinero, y al parecer había encontrado a un cliente dispuesto, lo que era remarcable con este clima miserable.

"Mademoiselle, lo estás intentando demasiado" Le respondió con una sonrisa que la capto con la guardia baja. "¿Puedo extender una invitación para pasar la noche conmigo?"

"Cobro por hora" respondió rotundamente. No sabía porque pero este hombre estaba actuando casi… como un buen educado. No como cualquiera que hubiera llegado alguna vez al distrito rojo. Era un cambio, que la estaba dando vuelta, era un cambio inconfortable. El simplemente le sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de un letrero de neón que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

"Eso no es asunto mío, Mon cheri" Le ofreció su mano y ella la acepto buscando en su mirada un indicio de que era una broma. Este era un nuevo juego. Ella deseo poder esperar hasta que descubriera cuales eran las nuevas reglas, pero con el fin de complacer, esa nunca era una opción. Suerte que había sido una estudiante rápida. Una tenía que serlo para sobrevivir en esas calles.

"Mi habitación esta mas allá dándose la vuelta. Espero que no le importe acompañarme bajo la lluvia, Monsieur" dijo añadiéndole un tono lúdico, o al menos a medias.

"No, no podría dejar a una flor tan delicada exponerse a esta tormenta. Déjame comprarnos una habitación" Con eso la comenzó a conducir por la calle. Ella se forzó a sí misma para apretar fuertemente su codo y poner su cabeza sobre su hombro cómo se esperaría que una prostituta hiciera. Su colonia le llenaba la nariz.

'Realmente tiene que ser nuevo' pensó para sí misma. Nadie entraba al distrito sin olor a cigarrillos o a alcohol, incluso a ambos. Más de una vez el olor a drogas se añadiría al hedor de los otros dos. Admitió que era refrescante, pero eso la hizo ponerse más cautelosa. Especialmente cuando las luces de neón se distanciaron de ellos dando paso a unos elegantes edificios. Casi nadie se encontraba fuera en la calle ahí. Otro edificio más y habrían dejado el distrito rojo por completo. Inconscientemente se apretó más junto al hombre quien solo le sonrió en respuesta.

"¿No estas acostumbrada a la parte bonita de Paris, cheri?" Le pregunto acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella se erizo completamente, ofendiéndose ante el comentario que podría tomar de muchas maneras. La verdad es que no, no lo estaba. La vida como prostituta la dejaba atrás entre los callejones y las calles. No había ninguna necesidad de salir más allá de lo familiar, y no necesita escuchar las burlas desdeñosas y las miradas que recibiría en las calles 'normales' de Paris. Ahí no había lugar para alguien como ella.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza, queriendo terminar con este hombre lo más pronto posible.

Él se rio de su respuesta. "Aquí estamos" El hotel no era muy lujoso pero no se parecía en anda al distrito. La pintura no se descascaraba y no había carteles de neón encendidos y de mal gusto en la entrada. Ese lugar no estaba embrujado con melancolía ni sueños perdidos. El abrió la puerta y ella entro torpemente en el lugar. Aparentemente ya había alquilado una habitación ya que la llevo por las escaleras y saco una llave cuando habían llegado al segundo piso. Una vez más sostuvo la puerta por ella y cuando los dos ya estaban en el interior cerró la puerta con delicadeza detrás de él. Era el momento para que comenzara el trabajo.

Ella se envolvió a él sin esperar a llegar a una cama. Le dio abundantes besos en las mejillas y los labios, bajando hacia su cuello y su espalda. Él le respondía, pero avanzo más allá. Sus besos eran suaves e incluso un poco flojos. La confusión fue llenando su mente por ser tan lento, no era usual. Hasta ahora todas sus ropas deberían estar fuera y todo debería estar empezando. ¿Qué le sucedía a este tipo?

Ella se apartó para mirarlo y él le sonreía igual que antes, una sonrisa calmada mientras la miraba. Algo en ella se rompió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto enojada. Retrocedió unos pasos de él. "¿Cuál es tu problema? Me estas pagando por estar aquí, ¿Quieres gastar tu dinero?"

El sacudió su cabeza sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, pareciera que estuviera disfrutando una broma. "Mademoiselle, ¿sabes porque te he traído aquí?" Le pregunto volviendo sus ojos azules nuevamente hacia los de ella.

Ella lo miro con recelo antes de que el miedo empezara a nublar sus pensamientos. Los hombres venían y se llevaban a mujeres de la calle todo el tiempo. Oh Dios, ¿Él la iba a secuestrar? ¿Era uno de esos hombres que asesinaban prostitutas? Ella retrocedió tapándose la boca con su manos y una expresión de horror en su rostro. Ella no estaba sobreactuando, las historias de la calle eran casos muy similares. Una de sus amigas había sido asesinada así, ese había sido el evento que la había hecho crecer y encarar la realidad. Este era un peligro real.

"No, no, mon cheri, no voy a hacerte daño" Le aseguro con rapidez apresurándose de dar marcha atrás. "Yo no podría hacer algo como eso, en realidad, no estoy aquí para hacerte algo"

Sus manos se resbalaron de su boca lo suficiente como para responderle. "Entonces… ¿Entonces porque estoy aquí?" Ella no se había acercado a él, pero él se adelantó y le cogió las manos con las suyas más grandes y cálidas.

"Mademoiselle, no eres apta para estar vendiéndote en las calles"

Le dio una bofetada. "¡Como te atreves!" le grito, una vez más alejándose de su alcance. La indignación le lleno las venas. Añadiendo que al final sentía algo parecido al pánico, pero hizo caso omiso de esa fea sensación. "Esto absolutamente no te incumbe, si estas aquí para darme un sermón, me voy"

"Por favor, cheri, no. Eres hermosa"

Esas palabras la detuvieron en seco. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el distrito rojo, nadie le había dijo algo así. Ese era un concepto extraño, que era para otras mujeres no para ella. Ella solo era otra mujer andrajosa en las calles que se vendía. La belleza no se aplicaba exactamente a esa imagen. "Yo-Yo no sé qué tipo de juego estas tratando de jugar, pero no me voy a arrepentir de mis 'pecados' o cualquier otra mierda que pienses que debería"

"Nunca se me ocurriría pedirte algo como eso. Está muy lejos de mi considerar el acto sexual como un pecado" Se volvió a reír de sí mismo. "Pero, mon cheri, eso no es algo que se deba hacer como trabajo. Se tiene que hace por pasión y romance"

Por alguna razón su estómago se descompuso. "El romance no compra la comida" Le respondió con frialdad. "No me hables de algo que no puedes comprender"

Él la detuvo de salir esta vez, manteniéndose delante la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzar la manilla. "Puede que no lo entienda, pero debes darte cuenta de que es un desperdicio para ti comprometerte en una vida como esta"

"Es mi decisión"

"Eres demasiado hermosa para-"

"¡Para!" Le grito abrazándose a sí misma y alejándose una vez más. "¡Para de llamarme así! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es la belleza!" Sin duda ella no lo era. Alguien que había sido infectada por tantos hombres. Alguien que vivía en la calle y dormía dentro de una oscura habitación en un callejón. Alguien que se había confiado en las drogas y el alcohol para salir adelante. "¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!"

El hombre levanto ambas manos frente a él a modo de manera abierta. "Te lo aseguro, belle, que nunca te juzgaría"

"¡No me llames así!" Le grito. "No me llames nada. No soy bonita, ni hermosa ni tu 'cariño' o 'mademoiselle'. ¡Soy una prostituta! Estoy lejos de alcanzar cosas como esas. Nunca seré algo como her-hermosa…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y en realidad se sorprendió por la sensación. Años viviendo en el frio la habían hecho fuerte. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado? ¿Después de dejar su casa? ¿Después de que sus padres la habían dejado ir?

Sin saber realmente que era lo que hacía, se tropezó en dirección al hombre y escondió la cara en su camisa, apretando los puños con la tela. Lloro en la tela. El simplemente la consoló mientras sollozaba sobre él, ese extraño que había conocido solo hace media hora. Le froto los hombros y la meció hacia adelante y atrás sin decir nada.

"Y-Yo me fui porque mi-mis padres… la escuela… ellos no podía cos-cos-costearla…" Sus palabras eran interrumpidas por sollozos. La escucho en silencio y ella estaba segura de que no había podido entender lo que le había tratado de decir, pero no le importaba. Finalmente le decía a alguien lo que realmente no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba decir. No le importaba que era un extraño, él se había comportado como si le importara. "Nu-nuca les G-Guste… N-No podía hacer nada… Nu-Nu-Nunca nada bien, o In-Inteligente o no valía nada" Las silabas hacían que su pasado saliera por sus labios pero ni siquiera ella podía entender que es lo que estaba diciendo.

La dejo llorar gentilmente mientras la sentaba en una silla de esquina. Cuando ella ya estaba sentada se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro directamente a la cara.

"¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre, o llamarte de alguna manera? Todas las maneras por las que te he llamado hasta ahora parece que te han causado molestias"

Ella hipo levemente mientras bajaba su borrosa visión hacia él. Incluso desde ese punto de vista se veía guapo. "E-Es Oiseau"

El asintió con la cabeza pareciendo satisfecho. "Te queda" murmuro. Se quedó mirándola por un momento antes de volver a hablar. "Pequeño 'pájaro' ¿No crees que es hora de volar de esa jaula que te has hecho tu misma?"

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas con esas palabras. "No puedo hacer nada más" murmuro con voz temblorosa. "Voy a morir si no consigo dinero"

Él le volvió a sonreír una vez más, pero estaba tenía un rastro de tristeza. "Lo lamento, pero tu visión de ti misma es un poco pobre. ¿No piensas que vales más que eso?" Le aparto un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Su respuesta fue aún más silenciosa. "No"

El frunció el ceño por primera vez en esa noche. "Bueno, estas muy equivocada. Una dama encantadora como tú no tiene la necesidad de estar involucrada en los negocios en los que estas ahora. Todo el resto de tu vida te está esperando, ¿Y te vas a quedar a vivir la vida así? Non"

"No lo entiendo" Murmuro acurrucándose a sí misma.

"No espero que lo hagas, por lo menos ahora." El hombre le acaricio la mano y se levantó. "Te quedaras a dormir aquí esta noche. No te preocupes." Dijo y una mirada se cruzó por su rostro. "Estoy pagando por todo" Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se inclinó para besarle la frente. "Mon cheri, en realidad eres hermosa, Oiseau"

Ella no le discutió. Sentada ahí en frente de ese hombre que acaba de conocer, empezó a creer que todo era verdad. Otra silenciosa lágrima se arrastró lentamente por su mejilla.

Francia se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, cerró la puerta silenciosamente tras el después de asegurarse que Oiseau estaba completamente dormida. La chica se había arrastrado bajo el edredón del hotel sin poner oposición y se había quedado profundamente dormida y el país estaba dispuesto a apostar que no había dormido tan bien en un largo tiempo.

"Perdone, Monsieur" dijo dirigiéndose al gerente del lugar que estaba de pie tras el mostrador. "Quiero saber si ustedes tienen ofertas de trabajo disponibles"

El hombre lo miro con sorpresa. Probablemente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir peticiones de trabajo a esas altas horas de la noche. "Seguro ¿Por qué? Siempre andamos buscando ayuda en la cocina, no muchas personas son aptas para limpiar los desechos, por lo que, no somos muy quisquillosos"

Francia asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Podría usted, buen señor, ofrecerle el trabajo a la joven hospedada en la habitación 106 una vez que se levante por la mañana? Estoy seguro que estará feliz de aceptarlo."

"Está bien, pero no pagamos mucho ¿Está seguro de que ella va a estar bien con eso?"

Francia asintió con la cabeza seguro de su respuesta. "Creo que lo usara como trampolín para llegar a cosas más grandes. Ella es una chica extraordinaria después de todo. Estarán felices de tenerla" Tal vez no tenía pruebas para respaldar sus últimas dos afirmaciones, pero estaba seguro de lo que decía, cualquier chica que pudiera contener tal cantidad de dolor y sufrimiento en su interior tenía que ser extraordinaria. Era triste, pero una verdad rompe-corazones.

"Bien, gracias por la recomendación. Me asegurare de preguntarle. ¿Necesita una habitación señor?"

"No, no gracias, voy a tomarme esta noche libre" Francia asintió al gerente y camino fuera del hotel donde el sol apenas estaba comenzando a iluminar el cielo de Paris. El hombre suspiro y camino por la acera delicadamente alrededor de los charcos que había dejado la lluvia la noche anterior. Un pájaro gorgoreo sobre su cabeza y el país lo siguió con la mirada al volar por los edificios hacia la salida del sol.

Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en sus rasgos. Todos los franceses eran extraordinarios pensó para sí mismo. No sería ninguna sorpresa que Oiseau estaría bien, considerando su excelente patrimonio. Y en realidad ¿Quién era el mejor para remarcar la belleza tan notable que el mismo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... eso fue Francia. <strong>

**El proximo sera China-aru ! **

**Gracias por los Reviews y Favoritos.**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ! Actualizo a China-aru! **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: China<strong>

El primer día fue la peor noche de su vida.

El segundo día ya no lo recordaba, de hecho, le costaba recordar lo que había pasado en el resto de la semana.

La siguiente semana sintió que su memoria se entumecía. Recordaba que ahí había sido cuando comenzó a hablarles a sus compañeros de las celdas vecinas. Fueron lo suficientemente amables. Nadie le pregunto porque estaba ahí.

En un mes había hecho lo que él consideraba como un 'Amigo'. Se habían conocido durante la hora de ejercicios. Se habían hablado poco antes de que el otro se presentara como 'Duyi'. De vez en cuando, durante las horas de comer habían comido juntos en silencio. Duyi había hablado un poco de su familia y su vida de antes, antes que lo encerraran tras los fríos aceros.

Cuatro semanas después escucho de un guardia que Duyi había sido trasladado. Cuando el les había preguntado a donde, solo le respondieron: "A un lugar de donde nunca volverá"

Al primer año dejo de buscar conversación con los otros.

Al quinto, dejo de hablar por completo.

Al séptimo, ya no le importaba nada.

La prisión de Quincheng era un lugar bastante frio. En ambos sentidos se la palabra. La temperatura se mantenía relativamente baja para evitar gastos. Y las actitudes se mantenían relativamente bajas para evitar que hablaran sobre alguna rebelión. Aun así, el tema salía en cada conversación, pero nunca era tomado en serio. Era una idea divertida, algo para divertirse. Algo con que entretenerse al mirar a los guardias.

El ignoraba esa estupidez. No podrían escapar. La prisión en si estaba rodeada de miles de paredes de ladrillo, alambres de púas y torres de vigilancia. Por ahora el sabía cómo funcionaba la cárcel. El horario de los guardias, el cambio en la corriente eléctrica cuando debía ser mantenida. Eso no importaba.

No podría salir y no era lo bastante estúpido como para intentarlo.

Hacia el exterior la mañana era lúgubre. No había ventanas en su celda que le permitieran ver el clima, pero lo sabía de todos modos. El aire estaba pegajoso y la vestimenta de los guardias se tornaba tres tonos más oscuros por la humedad. Después de un tiempo, uno sabia como sacar información.

Él sabía que hoy era el día de inspección. Pasaba dos veces al año, y siempre era lo mismo. Un funcionario del gobierno sería escoltado por los guardias, los prisioneros se comportarían como mejor pudieran. El funcionario podría mirar a las personas dentro de las celdas y luego observar la seguridad y las condiciones de los dormitorios de los prisioneros con menos importancia se alojaban. Era normal, Era familiar. Era la rutina.

Había ocurrido de la misma manera en los últimos once años que llevaba ahí y esta vez no iría a cambiar.

Se levantó de su cama, se acercó al lavabo de su celda y se lavó la cara. El hombre miro hacia el reloj de pared, que marcaba que eran las 5:30 de la madrugada. Era demasiado temprano para que lo llamaran a despertar. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miro hacia el techo inclinando su cabeza. ¿Once años? Como pasaba el tiempo… hizo una mueca en la oscuridad. Había pasado con el sentado ahí en su celda, trabajando en el patio de la prisión y escuchando a los guardias hablarles sobre el buen comportamiento y enmendarse.

Todo eso era tan inútil.

Las luces del techo en su celda parpadearon. El hombre lentamente abrió los ojos con la curiosidad en el fondo de su mente. Era demasiado temprano para despertar a los presos todavía. Esta visita debe ser por otra cosa.

"Lamento despertarte" Dijo uno de los guardias ásperamente. No ofreció ninguna explicación de porqué se encontraba allí.

El hombre no respondió. Miro hacia donde el guardia había entrado. Había otro guardia ahí, acompañando a un hombre de baja estatura a su lado, estaba usando ropas casi tradicionales, era bastante fuera de época para la prisión de acero de alta tecnología.

El hombre entro al lugar. Ahora el prisionero pudo tener una buena visión de él, pudo ver su largo cabello moreno amarrado y sus ojos cafés que miraban a su alrededor por toda la habitación. No parecía un funcionario del gobierno, aunque el prisionero no sabía que más podría ser. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez que miro hacia la celda.

"Hola" Saludo. "He venido a inspeccionar las condiciones carcelarias y confirmar que todo esté funcionando como se debe" El prisionero no dijo nada; lentamente, volvió su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la celda. El hombre vestido tradicional junto sus manos atrás de su espalda. "¿Se siente cómodo aquí, aru?"

Aru? El prisionero supuso, que en algún momento, pudo haberse divertido con el tick verbal. En la actualidad se quedó quieto y serio.

"Es su deber como residente del lugar responder" Dijo uno de los guardias en breve.

"No, déjenlo, aru" Dijo el oficial a los guardias. "Obligándolo a responder no va a dar su verdadera opinión. Por favor respétenlo"

Los guardias eran lo bastante inteligentes como para no contradecirle. Agacharon la cabeza. El funcionario los vio salir del lugar y se volvió nuevamente hacia el prisionero.

"Gracias por tu tiempo y lamento que no pudieras ser más claro al hablar de lo que te molesta" Se fue.

El prisionero se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la puerta de su celda. Sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria del guardia y su escolta, antes de hundirse lentamente en su colchón blanco. Que entretenido era que el otro hombre pensara que estaba molesto.

Solo tuve que esperar hasta el día siguiente para olvidar su visita. El prisionero se levantó automáticamente una vez que las luces fueron encendidas y se escuchó el silbato. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Se abrió para él, como era usual, pero estaba vez un guardia lo esperaba. "Ven conmigo, por favor" Dijo brevemente y le indico que caminara delante de él. "Hacia el primer piso"

El prisionero se quedó mirando inactivo mientras descendían por las escaleras. Pasaron por otras celdas, otros reclusos que comenzaban a despertar. El prisionero no estaba interesado.

No estaba familiarizado con la oficina a donde entro, pero no miro alrededor. Se sentó en una de las sillas plásticas grises en medio de la habitación, había un cacle alrededor de sus piernas y tobillos. No podría ir a ninguna parte. El guardia hablo en voz baja por su radiorreceptor y luego se apoyó en la pared. El prisionero estaba sentado en un silencio sepulcral.

Después de un minuto la puerta se abrió. "Hola de nuevo, aru" Dijo una voz tras él. El prisionero no volteo su cabeza, pero se preguntó porque el oficial de Beijing había vuelto. "Puede irse ahora" le dijo al guardia, después de sentarse en la silla opuesta al prisionero para que lo viera. La puerta sonó al cerrarse tras el guardia. Y el oficial junto sus manos.

"Después de considerarlo, me di cuenta de que puede que ayer no dijeras nada por lo nervios de hablar en frente de los guardias, aru. Pero si es solo tú y yo, serias capaz de decir cualquier cosa sobre Quincheng, aru, sin ser intimidado" Inclino la cabeza expectante. "Si tienes algún queja, te aseguro que se las hare saber a la prisión, aru"

El prisionero se quedó mirando el suelo con una mano en su regazo. Había un silencio en la habitación que parecía nadar sobre sus cabezas. No dijo nada.

"¿Tienes algo de qué hablar, aru?" La voz del otro sino suave, y, como reconoció a sí mismo el prisionero, era mucho más agradable de escuchar que las declaraciones duras y cortas de los guardias. Pero se quedó quieto, mirando las manchas grises en el suelo de cemento.

"Ya veo" Dijo nuevamente con voz suave antes de levantarse. Sus vestiduras orientales cayeron sobre el al enderezarse. "Le doy gracias por su tiempo, aru" Y se marchó. Luego de un momento entro un guardia y lo guio de nuevo a su celda. El acepto sin pensarlo, mientras caminaban por las escaleras, todo lo que podía pensar era en esa voz suave.

'Gracias por tu tiempo, aru'

Dos días después el hombre volvió. La puerta de la celda se abrió y cuando el prisionero levanto los ojos, vio al oficial del gobierno con sus ropas tradicionales. Las manos ocultas bajo sus mangas.

"Buenos días, aru" Inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo, luego hizo un gesto con su cabeza a la silla contra la pared. "¿Puedo?"

El prisionero lo miro con incredulidad antes de girar su cara sin emociones hacia el suelo. El susurro que causo la tela le indico que el otro se había sentado.

"¿Te gustaría hablar de la prisión?" Dijo el hombre respondiéndole el silencio.

"¿Te gustaría hablar sobre las condiciones de vida, aru?" La cara del prisionero siguió gacha, su mandíbula se mantuvo cerrada. Hubo solo silencio en la celda.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el prisionero volvió a escuchar el sonido de las ropas ¿se iba? Sus ojos se desviaron al lugar donde el hombre estaba sentado cómodamente sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño libro. El prisionero se quedó viendo al hombre que luego de pasar las páginas, se recostó en la silla leyendo con calma.

Estuvieron así mientas el reloj de pared sonaba, uno leyendo, el otro mirando. Cuando el hombre de pelo largo cerró su libro luego de una hora, el prisionero desvió su mirada rápidamente de nuevo. El silencio fue roto.

"Gracias por su tiempo, aru" Dijo y se fue. El prisionero lo miro mientras cerraba la puerta.

En los siguientes tres días siguió viniendo exactamente a la misma hora. El hombre le hacía una pregunta una o dos veces, las que el prisionero ignoraba, y luego sacaba su libro y comenzaba a leer. Al término de las visitas, él siempre sonreía y decía lo mismo: "Gracias por su tiempo, aru"

Al cuarto día el hombre entro como era usual. Le hizo una pregunta, al ser ignorado se sentó en silencio y saco su libro. El prisionero, como siempre, se sentó en su cama y observándolo.

De repente el silencio fue roto de manera súbita.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras se miraban uno al otro. Por un largo momento el prisionero pensó que la pregunta era a sí mismo, como había estado esperando hace un tiempo, pero el hombre lo seguía mirando por una respuesta.

Y por primera vez, él le dio una.

"Mate a un hombre" Dijo, mirando fijamente al otro incluso su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Era como si se estuviera confesando de nuevo. El otro bajo su cabeza pensativo.

"No pareces del tipo" Dijo finalmente.

"No me conoces"

"No, aru, pero me gustaría"

Todos los días después de esa visita el prisionero le responda a sus preguntas. El oficial tradicionalmente vestido se sentaba en la silla con las manos en el regazo y lo escuchaba. Nunca le interrumpía y cuando el prisionero volvía al silencio, o bien le hacia otra pregunta o comenzaba un tema totalmente nuevo.

El prisionero comenzó a poner atención a la visita, para romper la monotonía de la cárcel. La última vez que había hablado con alguien fue… hace muchos años, cuando todavía quedaba esperanza en él. Ahora estaba reviviendo, ese pequeño calor en su interior había sido algo que no había sentido en años. Y se debía a que el hombre que venía a sentarse en su celda oscura todos los días y silenciosamente lo escuchaba y no lo juzgaba por si había ido o no a la universidad o por los trabajos que tuvo antes de estar en la cárcel. Él le preguntaba sobre su familia, sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que le disgustaba. Mostró más interés en el que nadie en los últimos 11 años.

Y lo sentía en su interior.

Un día luego de dos semanas, el hombre volvió a entrar con gracia, como siempre; el prisionero estaba esperando con las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho sentado sobre su colchón.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto antes incluso de que el otro pudiera cerrar la puerta. "Yo-Yo he estado hablando contigo todo este tiempo y no se tu nombre"

Luego de que la puerta había sido cerrada, el hombre de pelo largo se dio vuelta lentamente mirándolo pensativo. "No es muy necesario, aru" Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero mi nombre es Wang Yao" Se sentó permitiendo poner el manto carmesí que llevaba puesto ese día a ambos lados de la silla. "Ahora, aru, la pregunta es ¿Tienes un nombre?"

El prisionero se sorprendió. "Pensé que lo habías buscado o le habías preguntado a un guardia" El otro sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado.

"Es tu nombre y te pertenece, no tengo porque saberlo si usted no me da permiso"

Por alguna razón el prisionero parpadeo al sentir crecer la esperanza. ¿Su nombre le pertenecía? ¿Todavía tenía algo que era suyo? ¿Incluso estando atrapado aquí? Después de once años, se referían a él por un número, siempre pensó que le habían quitado su nombre. Pero ahora, este hombre estaba diciendo lo contrario…

Se deslizo fuera de la cama para levantarse e inclinarse hacia el moreno.

"Mi nombre es Chung Guoliang. Es un placer conocerte, Wang Yao" Y por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Yao.

"Fue accidental ¿cierto?" Le dijo en voz baja a Guoliang. "¿El asesinato?"

Guoliang se quedó dónde estaba y luego se volvió a sentar pesadamente en la cama. Se sentía como si su tráquea hubiera sido congelada. El silencio invadió la sala. Dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa si lo fue?" Su voz sonó más endeble de lo que le habría gustado. Sus manos se metieron en su cabello y se cubrió los ojos. "Eso… eso no importa, ¿o sí? Sigo aquí, sigo atrapado aquí. Por lo tanto debería ser llamado asesino… ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?" Algo dentro de él estaba siendo forzado y sabía que era. Era la cuerda que mantenía las palabras 'justicia', 'no es justo' y 'accidente' para que no rompieran sus pensamientos. Él había… él había matado a otra persona ¿Qué importaba si había sido accidente o no? Estaba en la cárcel. Y igualmente lo estaría si hubiera tratado de convencer a la corte que él no quería hacerlo, que era inocente, que no era su culpa, que lo lamentaba tanto…

Las ligeras pisadas en el cemento interrumpieron sus pensamientos y Guoliang vio hacia arriba para ver a Yao en frente de él.

"Todavía te sientes culpable, aru, después de todo este tiempo…" Sus delicadas manos quitaron las de Guoliang para tener una mejor vista de él. Guoliang miro hacia otro lado desesperado. Por favor dilo, por favor, necesito escucharlo…

"No fue culpa tuya, Guoliang"

Y la cuerda que mantenía todo sujeto se rompió.

Si le preguntaran, él no podría responder cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado ahí, las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus puños con Yao cerca de él, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Sus recuerdos volvieron como una mezcla. Como no era su intención que todo sucediera. Solo se estaban divirtiendo. Le lanzo el libro a forma de broma. Su amigo de pie cerca de la escalera. Nunca quiso hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Su esposa gritándole asesino cuando vio el sangriento y roto cuerpo. Pero había sido un accidente…

Todo el rato, Wang Yao se quedó allí, sin decir ninguna palabra. Recordó la sensación de sentirse cansado por la larga y llorosa explicación y luego acostarse en la cama. Recordó que Yao había dicho algo antes de dejar la celda y luego quedarse dormido con la cabeza hundida en la almohada para ocultar las lagrimas.

Al día siguiente, Wang Yao no volvió.

El día después de ese fue lo mismo.

En las próximas dos semanas su vida se volvió poco a poco a la misma monotonía que llevaba antes. Guoliang estaba bien con eso, se sentía cómodo con su rutina. Y ahora… que se había reanudado con algo más. Había esperanza. Había experimentado el perdón por lo que había hecho. Tampoco se sentía resentido con que el moreno no volviera. El prisionero lo extraña muchísimo, pero se contentaba con lo que había pasado. Ese hombre debía tener su propia vida, no podía esperar que se sentara en su celda todos los días por varias horas. Todo llego a su fin con el tiempo.

Luego de un mes, un guardia de la prisión abrió su celda. Guoliang se levanto de su cama lentamente, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba. El guardia se aclaro la garganta y le ofreció unos documentos para que los viera.

"Hemos recibido una orden para liberarlo numero noventa-nueve-veinte… Quiero decir" Miro la parte superior de los papeles. "… Chung Guoliang. Eres libre de irte"

Se quedo mirando fijamente los papeles en la mano enguantada del hombre antes de tomarlos. Los sostuvo con delicadeza, como si pudieran romperse con el contacto.

"Junto con esto también nos llego un mensaje por Fax" continuo el guardia ignorando la manera en que las manos de Guoliang temblaban visiblemente. "Nos pedía que le dijéramos 'gracias por su tiempo' No sabemos lo que pueda significar, tal vez usted si"

Guoliang miro al guardia y por primera vez en esos once años sintió que una verdadera sonrisa afloraba en su cara. Se sentía inusual, se sentía innatural… pero bien.

Ese día salió de la cárcel con la cabeza alta manteniendo la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>China le entrego los documentos a su secretaria para que enviara el Fax. "¿A qué prisión debe ser enviado?" Pregunto, pasando las páginas.<p>

"Quincheng, aru" Le hizo una reverencia y se alejo rápidamente camino a su oficina. Una vez que ella estuvo lo demasiado lejos suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello. Había estado yendo a la prisión más tiempo del esperado. Su trabajo de había acumulado mientras no estaba. Sin contar con la presión extra que necesito para hacer que su superior liberara a Guoliang.

"No puedo firmar su liberación cuando no hay nada que pruebe que fue un accidente y el caso ya está cerrado" Le había dicho su jefe. "¿Qué pasa si te estaba mintiendo y simplemente te conto eso? El sabia que eras alguien importante, pudo haber intentado llegar a lo que estamos haciendo ahora"

"El ha estado ahí por once años de acusaciones falsas" Dijo China secamente pero con respeto. "Por favor, reconoce el hecho de que como tu país se reconocer cuando mis ciudadanos mienten o no"

Su jefe vacilo. "Muy bien" Asintió finalmente "Yo-Yo se que tienes razón. Manda esos documentos a la Facultad de Derecho, le diré a mi secretaria que los firme"

China se inclino con un rápido "Gracias, aru" Y se fue. Siendo honesto, no tenía idea de porque había apoyado a Guoliang con tanta firmeza. Después de 4 mil años viendo a la gente ir y venir… el país estaba desconcertado de su interés en un callado prisionero. Pero eso fue en el pasado y Guoliang estaba libre. La antigua nación se recogió las mangas mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Si… Guoliang debe ser liberado alrededor de la semana. Por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente reconfortado. Esa sensación era agradable, a veces se sentía cansado con la simplicidad del mundo. Esto se sentía bien. Se rio para sus adentros con la ironía del nombre de Guoliang. ¿'Puede ser el país amable' hm? Pareciera que había sido bendecido con ese nombre desde el principio. Por lo menos en este caso.

El país se volvió a dirigir al departamento que ocupan la ley y los tribunales. Guoliang sería liberado… ¿y después qué? ¿Iría a visitar a su familia? ¿Podría encontrar un trabajo? Y lo más importante… ¿Podrá perdonarse a sí mismo?

China suspiro y se paso una mano por el flequillo levantándolo de su cara. Guoliang estaría bien. Era chino y toda persona en China podría estarlo, sin duda, podrían encontrar su lugar cuando lo necesitaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me he demorado, pero lo he subido ! <strong>

**Odio no subir cap por semana pero parece que el colegio nos esta castigando por haber estado en toma D: **

**Gracias por los Reviews y Favoritos ! :D **

**El proximo Capitulo es de... como se llamaba? Can... Can... Cancun? xD **

**Yaya Romance !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Mundo ! Vuelvo despues de un gran retraso... pero les dije que no dejaria de traducir ! **

**Bueno... solo me disculpare y espero que disfruten del Capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio ! :B**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Canadá<strong>

Se quedo en el margen de la pista silenciosamente mirando como los demás niños patinaban. Nadie le prestaba atención, pero él estaba bien así. Apretaba sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su palo de hockey provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Se mordió el labio mientras se convencía a si mismo.

'Solo anda al hielo, solo anda al hielo. Nunca mejoraras si no practicas. Entra al hielo'

Sus pies se arrastraron torpemente bajo el, las cuchillas de los patines rasgaban el suelo. El niño finalmente trago con fuerza y toco con sus dedos el borde de la reja. ¿Ves? Ya solo le quedaba medio camino…

Un adolecente deslizándose, paso con sus patines arrojándole aguanieve. El niño se tambaleo alejándose del hielo, dejando caer su palo de hockey por la impresión.

"Oh, Oye, lo siento niño" Le dijo el adolecente. "¿Estás bien?"

El niño cerro sus ojos y asintió con fuerza, busco a tientas el palo de Hockey para levantarlo. Podía sentir el hormigueo que le producía el rubor al llegar a su rostro. El adolecente se encogió de hombros y siguió patinando, dejándolo solo. El niño lo miro irse, luego dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y se agacho a desabrocharse los patines. Una vez más ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el hielo.

La frustración llenaba el pecho del niño mientras tiraba los cordones. Las pruebas de aptitud del equipo serian al día siguiente y el no había practicado nada de nada. Todos los días de esa semana su madre lo había llevado y todos los días se quedaba mirando hacia la pista, mordiéndose el labio y tomándose el tiempo necesario para entrar en el hielo… Pero entonces miraba alrededor y veía a los demás patinar en la pista dándose cuenta de lo grandes que eran algunos de ellos y de lo buenos que parecían y entonces el jugaría con su bastón por la inquietud antes de darse por vencido y dirigirse al vestíbulo a esperar a su madre que lo recogería dos horas más tarde.

Amarro los patines por los cordones para mantenerlos unidos y se los coloco alrededor del cuello, cogió el palo de hockey y camino fuera del lugar con la cabeza gacha. Sintió como si todos lo estuvieran mirando mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el vestíbulo cruzando la puerta de la pista. Hoy caminaría a casa, decidió el niño. No quería sentarse en el vestíbulo a pensar en las audiciones a las que no iría al día siguiente. Su casa quedaba a solo dos cuadras del ahí, por lo que conocía el camino. Su madre probablemente se enojaría por ir solo a casa pero prefería que le gritara por haber sido valiente e irse a su casa solo que gritarse el mismo por ser un cobarde.

Afuera hacia frio. Sería muy raro si no lo hiciera, pensó el niño con tristeza y se metió sus pequeñas manos enguantadas a los bolsillos. Estaban en invierno y los inviernos en Ottawa eran muy, muy, muy fríos. En la escuela, había aprendido que había lugares lejanos que en invierno eran cálidos, incluso algunos eran como en el verano. El nunca había ido a lugares así, y de verdad, el niño no estaba muy segur de querer visitarlos. Después de todo ¿como en un país cálido en todo el año se podía tener hielo donde los jugadores de Hockey pudieran patinar? ¿Qué pasaba si ellos ni siquiera tenían equipos de Hockey? La idea le pareció tan extraña que sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el pensamiento. Pero…

Viendo en primer lugar como él no podía siquiera entrar en el hielo, el podría ser una persona que perteneciera a un lugar cálido… El pensamiento volvió al chico extremadamente depresivo. El no quería vivir en un lugar cálido; las cosas no estaban bien si había frio en el exterior y el interior fuera cálido y acogedor. Siempre le había gustado la sensación de caminar dentro del cálido edificio luego de haber estado fuera por un largo tiempo; el calor haría que su piel hormigueara cómodamente y sus dedos podrían volver a tener sensibilidad. Le encantaba.

Pero sabía que no iba a disfrutar al caminar a través de la puerta de su casa esta vez. El chico estaría demasiado avergonzado como para decirle algo a su madre, estaría callado durante la cena y luego cuando fuera la hora de irse a la cama subiría penosamente por las escaleras y hundiría su cara en la almohada pensando en las audiciones del día siguiente a las que no asistiría. Se mordió el labio cuando su torpe bota se quedo atorada en una pila de nieve. El niño grito al sentir que caía y estiro sus brazos para amortiguar la caída. Al tocar el suelo se resbalo y termino golpeándose en el pecho contra la acera.

"Mmff" Murmuro por el esfuerzo al intentar levantarse. No había resultado herido, su abrigo de invierno estaba relleno de plumón y el relleno amortiguo el golpe con facilidad. Aun así había sido embarazoso. Miro a su alrededor buscando donde habían caído los patines y el palo de Hockey que habían volado de sus manos. El niño los encontró un par de pies más allá en una mancha de nieve gris.

Se levanto para sacudirse la nieve, horrorizado mientras una señal aparecía detrás de la pila de nieve. Era pequeña y de madera, estaba casi completamente cubierta por las ventiscas de nieve. El niño vio con suficiente claridad lo que decía a través del hielo 'Parque Publico Goose, propiedad de la Ciudad de Ottawa'. Volvió a mirar a lo que antes de ver la señal había creído como nieve gris, no había nieve, era hielo. En el verano, el estanque se descongelaba y podía ser hábitat de distintos tipos de aves acuáticas como los patos que su madre a veces le llevaba a alimentar. Ahora, estaba congelado, medio cubierto de aguanieve.

Y sus patines y su palo de Hockey descansaban ahí, en la parte superior del Hielo. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras miraba la laguna. Sus padres le habían enseñado reiteradamente que no debía ir por hielo sin marcar y los profesores a principio de esa época siempre recordaban que tuvieran cuidado con el hielo. Habían traído gente para que les hablaran de la hipotermia y la neumonía de las cuales sus pacientes habían muerto en el pasado por haber caído sobre en agua congelada. El niño miro a su alrededor. No veía a nadie que pudiera gritarle. Eso significaba que tampoco había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para rescatarlo si llegaba a caerse. El niño observo nuevamente con grandes ojos la laguna. Sus patines y el palo de Hockey estaban ahí, sin moverse. Flexiono sus dedos dentro de los guantes mientras debatía furiosamente consigo mismo. El chico sabía que era muy peligroso y su madre podría matarlo si lo encontraba ahí afuera, pero sus cosas estaban justo ahí, realmente cerca de la orilla y el no pesaba mucho después de todo, pero el hielo podría ser delgado y podía caer dándole hipotermia y morir como todos decían que pasaría, pero están ahí.

El niño tomo una gran bocanada de aire alentándose a si mismo. Ya había sido cobarde por una vez ese día. No podría ser capaz de recuperarse si volvía a ser cobarde. Bajo de la acera hasta el borde de la laguna. Midió la distancia. Todo lo que necesitaba eran unos cuantos pasos sobre el hielo para alcanzarlos. Solo un par de pasos… levanto su pie.

"¡Hey! ¡Quédate ahí!" Un hombre pareció salir de la nada estirando su brazo para alcanzar el gorro del abrigo del niño tirándolo hacia atrás tropezando hacia la nieve.

El niño cayó hacia atrás y su aterrizaje provoco un ruido sordo sobre el suelo polvoriento. Confundido y un poco sacudido, levanto la vista para ver a la persona que lo había agarrado secándose la frente de alivio. El pelo rubio y ligeramente ondulado cubría el rostro del hombre junto con unas gafas redondas. Cuando bajo la mirada hacia el niño, el noto que tenía los ojos de un color lavanda oscuro.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto preocupado y de cuclillas a su lado. Su voz era suave ahora que no se encontraba en peligro inmediato, pero el niño se echo hacia atrás, listo para que le retara por pensar en cruzar el hielo. El hombre lo volvió a mirar para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de volver a la laguna.

El niño miro en silencio mientras el hombre se sacaba su bufanda y unía los dos extremos formando una vuelta. Pareció que media la distancia cuidadosamente antes de arrojar el improvisado lazo hacia el hielo. Aterrizo cerca de un pie de distancia de donde estaban sus cosas, pero el hombre volvió a enrollarla y a tirarla de nuevo.

Le tomo dos veces más lanzar la bufanda hasta que la tela quedo enganchada perfectamente en uno de los patines. Dejo escapar un ligero sonido de triunfo. El niño, quien ahora estaba viendo atentamente lo que el hombre hacia, contuvo el aliento. Con cuidado, el otro tiro de la bufanda atrayendo los patines y una esquina del palo de Hockey hacia el borde.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarlo, se inclino y recogió los patines y el palo de la superficie del estanque. El muchacho bajo sus hombros aliviado cuando se los devolvió. "Aprendí ese truco de mi hermano hace un tiempo" Dijo el hombre desarmando el lazo y volviendo a ponerse la bufanda en el cuello. "Nunca pude hacerlo muy bien, pero parece que la practica termino dando frutos ¿no?" Miro al niño y sonrió.

El niño bajo su cabeza avergonzado de que hubieran tenido que ayudarle. "Gra-gracias" Le dijo tímidamente. Sostuvo el palo de Hockey contra el, aliviado de que ahora estaba seguro. El hombre se dio cuenta y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Tú no ibas a patinar en este hielo ¿cierto?" Le pregunto poniendo sus cejas juntas. Cuando el chico negó con la cabeza, el asintió serio. "Bien, me alegro. No estoy seguro de que se hubiera roto el hielo, pero…" Camino por la orilla del hielo y tentativamente puso su bota en la superficie. Hubo un agudo crujido y los dos vieron como el hielo se quebraba formando patrones como de una tela de araña. Quito la bota suspirando mientras el niño miraba las grietas.

El niño se di cuenta de que de verdad pudo haber caído ahí y se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Se aferro con más fuerza a su palo de Hockey y el hombre se volteo a mirarlo. "Yo-Yo no iba a patinar ahí…" murmuro en voz baja. No se sentía cómodo con los extraños, pero este básicamente había salvado su vida así que… no podía ser tan malo. "Yo venía caminando a mi casa desde la pi-pista…" Su voz se enmudeció hasta que no salió ningún sonido. El otro le sonrió amablemente ante su timidez.

"¿Oh? ¿Te divertiste patinando ahí?"

Se sentía muy mal negando con la cabeza, pero era un niño estaba demasiado nervioso como para mentir. "N-No" Se mordió el labio. "Yo…" Respiro hondo. "" escupió rápidamente el niño y luego se sonrojo escondiendo su cara en el abrigo. Se sentía aun peor admitir eso a alguien y agacho su cabeza avergonzado.

El hombre lo miro confundido. "¿Estabas nervioso?" Repitió. Cuando el niño asintió lentamente con la cabeza el rio suavemente, causando que el niño retrocediera. Pero en vez de las burlas que espero oír, el hombre se arrodillo a su lado y lo miro a la cara. "¿Sabes patinar en hielo?"

"Solo un poco…" Suspiro. "Pero… estaba tratando de practicar porque…" Sintió temblar su labio inferior así como empezaba a burbujear la frustración que llevaba guardada en el pecho. Le tomo toda la fuerza acumulada en sus ocho años para no sollozar. "Las audiciones para el equipo de Hockey son mañana y ¡no sé cómo hacer nada! He estado tratando de practicar todo este tiempo pero siempre está lleno de personas alrededor y todos van a estar mirando…" Su voz se fue apagando mientras una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla.

"¿No quieres que las demás personas te vean practicar?" El niño negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta del adulto. El hombre se levanto y parecía que contemplaba una idea cuando miro hacia abajo. "¿Tus padres esperan que vuelvas pronto?" El niño negó nuevamente y le ofreció una mano. "Entonces creo que tengo una idea ¿Eh?"

El niño miro la mano, luego, lentamente y esperanzado inclino la cabeza hacia arriba. "¿Enserio?"

El otro sonrió nuevamente. "Si estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad" El chico pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y deslizo su mano enguantada y más pequeña hacia la más grande.

"Mi nombre es Ethan" Dijo el niño en voz baja mientras se alejaban del parque. El hombre se preocupo que el camino fuera seguro para Ethan antes de responder.

"Mi nombre es Matthew. Mira justo ahí arriba" Señalo al final de la cuadra donde habían una tienda de abarrotes familiar y un viejo puesto de periódicos. Ethan frunció las cejas dudando.

"¿Pero que hay allá arriba?" Pregunto despejando la nieve con su pie para no caerse.

"Según yo creo, el lugar perfecto" Respondió Matthew aun mirando hacia el lugar. Los dos caminaron un poco más por la acera hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron. "Aha, ahí está"

Ethan quedo bastante perplejo cuando el hombre lo llevo detrás del quiosco a lo que parecía un estacionamiento abandonado. Por un lado había un basurero y estaba escondido por una tienda por un lado y por un bosque de arboles por el otro. Para él no tenía nada de especial. ¿Por qué Matthew lo había llevado ahí?

Los pies de Ethan se resbalaron bajo su peso y lanzo un grito mientras el otro lo atajaba por los brazos antes de caer al pavimento, el cual, Ethan se dio cuanta con asombro, era hielo solido.

"Jaja, ten cuidado" Le dijo Matthew con una sonrisa mientras bajaba a Ethan para que se sentara en el suelo. El niño lo miraba aun asombrado. "Puede no ser tan grande como una pista normal, pero es lo bastante privado como para que nadie te vea si no quieres mientras practicas"

Ethan acepto los patines que le ofrecía el otro y sonrió. "¡Es perfecto!" Exclamo. "¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?"

El hombre se encogió de hombros mirando avergonzado. "Solo mantengo mis ojos buscando cosas nuevas, no es nada especial…"

Ethan casi comenzaba a temblar de la emoción. ¡Un lugar para practicar en privado! Nunca tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo viera caer, o perder el disco, o no darle al arco. Bueno… excepto por el hombre a su lado. Ethan miro detrás hacia el hombre que ahora decía cosas en voz baja acerca del hielo que creaba la improvisada pista. El chico de solo ocho años de edad no podría explicarlo, pero no le importaba que Matthew viera que no era perfecto. Parecía estar todo bien con el allí, se sentía casi como si nadie en realidad lo estuviera observando.

"¿Qué te parece, eh?" Matthew dirigió su vista al niño. "Podemos usar ese basurero como si fuera el arco, ¿o tienes pensado en algo más?"

Y Ethan, el tranquilo y tímido Ethan volvió su vista hacia el hombre con una sonrisa desvergonzada que era tan abierta y de confianza que hizo que el otro se sonrojara levemente.

"Me gusta tu idea" Le dijo Ethan con convicción. Se ato los cordones de forma definitiva y se levanto temblando, aferrándose a Matthew como apoyo mientras las cuchillas de los patines sentían el sabor del hielo por primera vez. "¡Ahora quiero patinar!"

Mientras patinaba lentamente alrededor del hielo Ethan se percato de que era más fácil de lo que creía. La parte más difícil había sido no dejar que sus pies se le adelantaran en esa superficie resbaladiza. Luego de que logro no caerse sobre su trasero, Matthew le acerco el palo de Hockey. Trabajó con Ethan lentamente pero con paciencia la mejor manera de mantener el balance y el control del disco. El hombre hacia mímicas moviendo su cuerpo para enseñarle a Ethan a darse vuelta rápidamente. Eran un duro trabajo, y Ethan sabía que le saldría un moretón donde se había golpeado al resbalarse dentro del cubo de basura ("¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien?" Matthew le había preguntado mientras se dirigía donde Ethan sentado en el suelo y parpadeando como una lechuza) Pero en el fondo, el niño había pasado el mejor día de su vida. ¡Estaba aprendiendo como jugar Hockey! ¡Y le estaba saliendo bien! Cuando anoto su primer gol golpeando el disco en la parte metálica del basurero para que resonara estruendosamente, Ethan grito triunfante levantando su pequeño puño enguantado en el aire. Se dio vuelta sobre el hielo para sonreírle a Matthew quien le devolvía la sonrisa con el mismo entusiasmo.

"¡Eso fue genial!" Exclamo el hombre, deslizándose sobre el hielo hacia el niño que temblaba agarrando con fuerza su palo de Hockey. Pero esta vez, en lugar del miedo y la preocupación de que se rieran de él. Se estremecía del orgullo que apenas contenía y el entusiasmo de haber descubierto nuevas habilidades en el. El sentimiento era demasiado como para que lo controlara con sus ocho años de edad.

"¡Mi primer gol!" Dijo sin aliento. "¡Primero! ¡El Primero!" Sintió una mano en su hombro e inclino su cabeza hacia arriba mirando a Matthew.

"Deberíamos tomar un descanso ¿no crees?" Preguntó y luego rio al ver como Ethan negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. Acababa de anotar su primer gol, quería seguir practicando más y más y más y más-

Su estomago gruño sonoramente, lo que hizo que Ethan se sobresaltara un poco antes de sonrojarse furiosamente. El mayor solo se limito a sonreír.

"Vamos a conseguir algo para comer" Frente a la mirada desesperada de Ethan se echo a reír. "Y luego podremos volver a practicar mas, te lo prometo" Le dijo levantando un mano a forma de juramento. Ethan le tomo la mano y miro al hombre. Sintió que su timidez volvía en forma de un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas ya sonrojadas por el frio.

"Irías…" Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo por la vergüenza y dijo el resto dentro de su abrigo. "¿Irías a verme en las audiciones mañana?" Todo estaba tranquilo y mudo por lo que por un momento Ethan pensó que tendría que repetir la pregunta, pero de repente sintió la mano mas grande apretar la suya.

"Me encantaría"

Y ocultos bajo la tela acolchada de su abrigo, los labios de Ethan formaron una sonrisa.

Canadá llevo a Ethan de vuelta a casa luego de otra hora de práctica. Bueno… se resumía a Ethan practicando y al país parado a un lado dándole ánimos y sugerencias. Canadá noto que el niño estaba mejorando a mucha velocidad. En el momento en que Canadá prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Ethan fuera de la cancha improvisada. ("Solo un punto más. ¡Puedo hacerlo rápido! ¡Lo prometo!") Ethan estaba deslizándose por la pista con facilidad, haciendo malabarismos con el palo de Hockey y el disco con la confianza débil, pero cada vez más grande. Se sonrió a sí mismo, la nación no se cansaba de ver el talento natural.

En la puerta de la casa de Ethan, el niño se dio vuelta mirando a Canadá tímidamente.

"Vas a estar ahí mañana ¿verdad?" Le pregunto casi con nerviosismo.

"No me lo perdería" Le dijo Canadá con una sonrisa cálida. "Te doy mi palabra"

Ethan lo pensó por un momento, le pareció bien y se despidió del país luego de asentir con la cabeza para entrar al interior de su casa y cerrar la puerta silenciosamente por detrás.

* * *

><p>Era la tarde del día siguiente cuando Canadá se encogía de hombros dentro de su abrigo caminando a través de la puerta del centro deportivo. Ya había estado antes unas cuantas veces, por lo que no le pregunto a nadie donde se realizarían las audiciones de Hockey. Se abrió camino hacia la parte principal del centro donde las gradas rodeaban la pista de hielo en medio de estadio.<p>

Niños de todas las edades estaban formados a un lado del hielo. Canadá miro por encima al grupo antes de encontrar a Ethan parado en el medio. Tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba el hielo nervioso. La nación se movió junto al grupo de padres que se encontraban sentados en las gradas más bajas, ninguno parecía fijarse en el. Todos estaban preocupados de sus propios hijos o hijas mirando cuando el entrenador los llamara uno por uno al hielo. Canadá bajo la mirada a la fila nuevamente, Ethan era el siguiente.

El niño se aferraba al palo de Hockey como si fuera un salvavidas y parecía querer estar en cualquier parte menos ahí. Canadá se puso de pie.

"¡Hey! ¡Ethan!" Le saludo moviendo los brazos sobre su cabeza esperando llamar la atención del niño.

Ethan miro hacia donde lo llamaban con sus ojos vagando sobre la pequeña multitud de espectadores. Le tomo un par de momentos (Canadá suspiro en su interior) pero finalmente los ojos del niño se centraron en el país y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El muchacho lo saludo de vuelta con timidez, pero parecía aliviado. Contento, Canadá volvió a sentarse.

Una mujer sentada junto a él se volvió a medias en su asiento para mirar la nación. "Um, disculpe, pero… ¿Usted conoce a Ethan?" le pregunto. Solo por la mirada Canadá pudo darse cuenta de que ella era la madre de Ethan, eran casi idénticos.

Asintió con la cabeza un poco avergonzado. "Ah… si, un poco. Le ayude en su práctica de Jockey ayer y me pidió que viniera a verlo en las audiciones"

"Oh, ¡entonces tu eres Matthew!" Exclamo formando una pequeña "o" con los labios. Alargo su mano y estrecho la del otro de manera acogedora. "Soy la madre de Ethan. Quería decirle que ayer al volver a casa el estaba muy feliz. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto en su vida"

Canadá se ruborizo al quedarse sin palabras. Se froto la nuca. "El… El es muy bueno una vez que toca el hielo, eh?" Le dijo en voz baja. "Tiene un hijo muy talentoso, señora"

Ella sonrió positivamente ante el cumplido.

"¡Ethan Woodsworth!" Llamo el entrenador mirando expectante la fila. Tanto Canadá como la madre de Ethan se voltearon a ver al niño. Ethan agacho la cabeza inmediatamente mirando el hielo. Miro a las gradas y saludo a las dos personas que le demostraban su apoyo. Tomo aire notoriamente y patino hacia el centro de la pista con el palo de Hockey en mano. Ethan estaba listo.

El pecho de Canadá se lleno de burbujas de orgullo al mirar al chico superar los ejercicios. Incluso cuando se cayó o cuando se le escapo el disco. Ethan se enderezo con la mirada avergonzada pero decidida y lo recogió de donde lo había dejado. El país escucho un 'wow' suspirado por la mujer a su lado mientras miraba a su hijo en el hielo. Canadá le dio un vistazo con el rabillo de sus ojos violetas. La madre de Ethan se veía asombrada mientras sus ojos seguían al niño. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que el país se enorgulleciera más y volvió a mirar el último desafío.

Cuando Ethan metió un gol, el niño perdió la compostura y grito, luego volvió a recordar donde se encontraba y agacho la cabeza avergonzado. Estaba nervioso, pero de cualquier manera irradiaba felicidad. Canadá se rio en voz baja cuando el entrenador asintió con la cabeza y llamo al siguiente de la lista.

Los Canadienses ponían su corazón y su alma una vez que se proponían algo y el país sabia que en Ethan no sería la excepción. Era la razón por la cual Canadá amaba a su gente. Se reflejaba en Ethan que patinaba hacia el borde de la pista para sacarse los patines, en el orgullo que se le veía al desabrocharse los cordones. El niño volvió a mirar las gradas y le sonrió a los dos espectadores que le miraban, ambos le saludaron de vuelta devolviéndole una expresión parecida a la suya. Si, se dijo Canadá. Si su gente lo intentaba, iban a dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

* * *

><p><strong>El proximo es Alfred ! Que es mal llamado America... aunque a mi en lo personal no me importa que lo llamen asi...<strong>

**Tratare de ser rápida... ya que al fin estoy de vacaciones ! :D Salí el Martes oficialmente !**

**Y faltan 4 caps para alcanzar a la Autora**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Mundo ! **

**Les traigo un capitulo que es el doble de largo de los que habia traducido antes... Por eso me demore mas de una semana D: **

**Pero bien, aqui se los dejo ! **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece ****y díganle NO a la S.O.P.A. !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica<strong>

Reconoció que le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo normal para contar el número de cuartos que hacían un dólar. El cliente al otro lado del mostrador la miraba, pero ella solo mantenía su mirada sobre las monedas en su mano. Las contó. Y las volvió a contar. Justo cuando el cliente iba a abrir la boca, cerro el cajón rápidamente, arranco la boleta de un tirón y la puso junto al cambio en la mano del que lo esperaba. Puso una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. "La comida saldrá en un momento, señor"

Dio un paso atrás y otra persona tomo su lugar en el mostrador. "Hola señora, bienvenida a McDonald's. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Si, pensó a sí misma. Sabía que su cerebro no estaba trabajando tan rápido como de costumbre ese día.

_Reconocer el problema era el primer paso._

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre la pantalla. "Lo siento, no escuche lo que ha dicho" La joven detrás del mostrador miro a la mujer a modo de disculpa. "¿Podría repetirlo?"

_No es que reconocerlo alguna vez le ayudara._

Mientras aceptaba el dinero de la mujer, las monedas se deslizaron por sus dedos para caer tintineando en el mostrador. "Haha, Ups. No sé lo que me está pasando hoy…" Se agacho y recogió las monedas. Parecían devolverle la mirada desde su mano. Todo lo que necesitaba era contarlas y devolver el vuelto. Solo contarlas…

"_¡Yo estaba contando contigo!"_ Grito una voz conocida en su mente. Sus ojos brillaron brevemente.

"_¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?"_ Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos bajo los peniques mientras los miraba con poco interés. Ociosamente, se pregunto cuan duro los podría apretar… ¿Podrían lastimarla los Lincons en miniatura? Tal vez, ni lo pensó.

"_A él no le importa… simplemente no le importa…"_ Repetía la voz. Y la razón quedo a la vista, la razón de porque le sonaba familiar…

Era su propia voz.

"Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven a ayudarnos con la orden!" Una voz grito.

Parpadeo lentamente y le entrego el vuelto a la mujer. "Su comida estará en unos minutos" Dijo de forma automática con una sonrisa encantadora.

Una sonrisa encantadora muy falsa.

"Puedo tomar su or-" Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por una voz grave.

"Hey, chica, ve a tomarte el descanso"

Se volvió hacia su jefe. Estaba de pie junto a ella con los brazos cruzados. "Um, pero todavía puedo tomar ordenes, aun no estoy cansada…"

"No importa, tenemos gente suficiente en este momento. Ve, almuerza y vuelve en quince minutos"

Bajo la mirada y la paso lentamente por la máquina registradora. Un descanso… Pero ella solo había trabajado por ¿dos horas? ¿Creían que no podía manejar la situación?

No, no podía ser. Mantuvo oculta sus emociones para no alertar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Incluso si se le caía algo podría pasar como cansancio. Nadie se daría cuenta de la diferencia. Después de todo, los había engañado tantas veces antes.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla delante de ella antes de ir a tomar su descanso.

"Hey, hey ¿quieres tomar mi orden antes de irte?" Le pregunto una voz entusiasta. La adolecente levanto la vista de la pantalla y vio a un hombre inclinándose desde el otro lado del mostrador con entusiasmo. Lo primero que noto de él fue el mechón que se mantenía levantado sobre su pelo rubio ceniza. Llevaba una chaqueta de bombardero, lo que era un poco llamativa por el calor de la primavera y lucia unas gafas que se subió distraídamente por el puente de la nariz.

Ella parpadeo un momento y luego volvió la vista hacia la pantalla. "Por supuesto ¿Qué quiere?" Su voz sonó mas monótona de lo que pretendía que sonara, pero bueno.

"¡La hamburguesa mas grande que ustedes, chicos, tengan!" Dijo con entusiasmo. Ella levanto una ceja.

"Esa podría ser nuestra Angus Deluxe. ¿Estaría bien?"

"¡Suena delicioso!" La gran sonrisa del hombre hizo que también sonriera la adolecente por lo divertido de la situación. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan emocionado por una hamburguesa…

_El solía sonreír así._

Su sonrisa vacilo. Control. Ella necesitaba mantenerse bajo control. Rápidamente, sin mirarlo, la chica acepto su tarjeta de crédito y la deslizo veloz por la ranura, golpeando con los dedos la pantalla antes de devolvérsela y entregarle el recibo. "Saldrá en un momento" Dijo en voz baja aun si mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo alegre el hombre. La adolecente lo miro y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De nada" Se dio vuelta para buscar la comida. Ya que estaban en el horario entre el almuerzo y la cena usualmente no había muchos pedidos por lo que la cocina tenia la orden lista antes de que la pudiera esperar. Se volvió a dar vuelta, la embolso y se la entrego al cliente. "Aquí tiene señor"

La acepto feliz pero en vez de girarse y caminar como ella esperaba de él (de cualquier forma, eso era lo hacia la gente normal) el rubio se volvió a inclinar hacia ella.

"Hey" Le dijo en voz más baja y ella levanto las cejas para demostrar que lo escuchaba. "Deberías sonreír de verdad. Te ves mucho más linda cuando lo haces" Dio un paso hacia atrás y se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. "¡Gracias por la comida!"

La puerta se cerró tras el hombre dejándola allí, un poco estupefacta mientras lo miraba salir. Lentamente la chica negó con la cabeza y presiono su número de empleado en la pantalla para marcar su descanso.

* * *

><p>Eran las siete y media cuando su jefe miro el reloj y le dijo que volviera a casa. La adolecente asintió ante la despedida contenta y comenzó a arreglarse para irse limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Otro día. Otras ocho horas de salario mínimo ¿Valían la pena? Prefería pensar que si. ¿Era lo esperado? No, definitivamente no. Pero, supuso mientras se quitaba el gorro del uniforme y se alisaba un poco el cabello, que para eso estaba la universidad. Ir a la escuela por otra cantidad de años, conseguir un mejor trabajo. Solo dos meses más y podría dejar todo atrás…<p>

_Ándate. Ándate y deja todos tus problemas. Deja que alguien más se encargue de ellos, egoísta, eres una cobarde, pequeña perr- _Se mordió el labio. Fuerte.

Era tare y estaba cansada. Eso fue lo que se dijo a si misma mientras salía del mostrador. Todo lo que necesitaba era dormir y así podría volver radiante y temprano al otro día.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de repente, por lo que se sobresalto un poco. La chica puso su mirada en el mostrador. Nadie la había remplazado en la caja registradora aun, por lo que no había nadie para servirle al nuevo cliente. Suspiro volviéndose en sus pasos. Volvió a preparar el computador y refunfuño en voz baja antes de levantar la mirada.

"¡Dos hamburguesas con queso y una porción grande de papas fritas, por favor!" Se le quedo mirando por un momento al encontrarse con la guardia baja al mismo hombre rubio con gafas de antes. Llevaba la misma sonrisa y aun mostraba cantidades anormales de entusiasmo. Arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza divertida. La adolecente no podía imaginar que alguien quisiera comer del McDonald's dos veces en un día. La comida grasa podía saber relativamente bien, pero para llevarla a tu estomago todo el tiempo… Sintió que la observaban y miro hacia arriba para ver que el hombre la estaba mirando. Cuando lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió.

"Ha sido un laaaaaaaargo día de reuniones y política" Le dijo abiertamente como si esa fuera una escusa para estar ahí dos veces. "Llámalo mi manera de recompensarme a mí mismo" Su tímida sonrisa era contagiosa y la chica se la devolvió.

"Puedo entenderlo" Un momento después su jefe volvió con la comida.

"¡Estupendo!" Exclamo el rubio y agarro la bolsa con entusiasmo.

"Que tenga una buena noche" Dijo despidiéndose automáticamente la chica.

Le sonrió de nuevo y le dio un rápido saludo militar. "¡Lo hare!" Lo miro divertida mientras salía por la puerta silbando, luego, marcando su fin de turno otra vez, salió por la puerta lateral para llegar a su estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Los turnos en la mañana no valían la pena, se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba su celular por debajo del mostrador. No había llamadas perdidas ni mensajes recibidos. La pantalla en blanco fue una bendición, al contrario del turno en la mañana que le había tocado. Que no hubieran llamadas significaba que no habían mensajes de voz ni tampoco había mensajes que le dijeran en tono de pánico 'ven al hospital ahora mismo' o que tuviera que soportar otra mala noticia de que había marcado el 911. No había advertencias de su hermana menor que indicaran que algo había pasado. Todo lo que debía hacer era trabajar lo que era como un soplo de aire fresco después de haber vuelto a casa el día anterior.<p>

"_¡Creo que está muriendo!" _

"_No puede morir ¿Llamaste al hospital?" _

"_¡Sí! ¡La ambulancia está en camino!"_

Detuvo los sollozos ahogados en su mente con el chasquido que sonó al cerrar el teléfono. Ahora estaba en el trabajo, fuera de ese desastre. Podía olvidarse durante las ocho horas de su turno de lo que estaba mal en su vida. Podía escapar, mientras su madre y su hermana enfrentaban el problema.

_Porque no puedo arreglarlo. Porque no puedo hacer nada al respecto…_ Cerró el cajón más fuerte de lo que había pensado y luego de entregar la orden se dispuso a recoger las monedas que se habían caído. Desde el piso escucho el tintineo en la puerta y se puso de pie para tomar el siguiente pedido. "Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayud-?" La mitad de la palabra se quedo en su boca al ver al mismo rubio del día anterior frente a ella mirándola de manera positiva y entusiasta.

"¡Hey, no sabía que trabajarías esta mañana también!"

"Me gusta la comida del desayuno" Respondió con una sonrisa, manteniendo las palabras que en realidad deseaba decir en su cabeza. _'es una escusa para poder salir temprano de casa. Si me hubiera quedado por más tiempo. Me hubiera vuelto loca'_

"¡A mi también!" Dijo emocionado. "¡Es lo mejor! Quiero un Egg McMuffin y un café extra grande. Dos de crema y azúcar" Levanto dos dedos con una sonrisa para enfatizar y dijo: "Voy a morir si no los tengo"

"¿Mas reuniones hoy?" Pregunto vertiendo el café en la taza más grande que tenían. La chica se sorprendió de recordar la escusa que había puesto el hombre la noche anterior, pero razonando consigo misma, ese hombre había causado una gran impresión en ella.

"Si" Gimió alcanzando la taza agradecido cuando ella se la entrego. "Puedes apostar que estaré aquí para el almuerzo"

"Bien, entonces lo hare" Quiso que fuera una broma, pero la oscura respuesta se ocupaba de mantenerse en su mente. _'Porque volver a casa significa volver a ser inútil'_ La sonrisa se extendió delgada por su cara. Y lo peor de todo…

… él lo noto.

Por un momento la joven pensó que lo ignoraría y la dejaría volver a trabajar como esperaba que hiciera. No lo hizo

"¡Hey! Quiero una sonrisa real" El llevaba una de 1000 watts mientras le entregaba la bolsa. Una vez más, fue contagiosa. La adolecente encontró sus labios contrayéndose. El asintió con la cabeza auto complacido antes de mirar el reloj digital que llevaba y gritar. "¡Oh Demonios! ¡Tengo que correr!"

"¿Vas tarde?"

Él le sonrío. "Nah, un héroe nunca llega tarde, ¡solo justo a tiempo!" La campana sonó mientras corría atravesando la puerta y se fue. Se volvió hacia los otros clientes y tomo su orden. Al momento en que la chica volvió a preocuparse de colocar la comida de los pedidos junta, su sonrisa se volvió una triste fachada.

'_Que mal que los héroes no existan de verdad'_ Pensó para sí. _'Porque supongo que realmente podría usar uno'_

* * *

><p>El hombre había dicho la verdad. Había vuelto para el almuerzo. Ella le dio otra taza de café mientras le pasaba el cambio quejándose acerca de cómo la reunión no iba a ninguna parte. Cuando la chica le había preguntado qué era lo que realmente malo en la reunión, la respuesta no le dijo nada; había murmurado algo sobre 'relaciones internacionales', 'mis asombrosas ideas' y 'británicos viejos y amargados'.<p>

La adolecente asintió con la cabeza un poco perpleja y divertida y decidió a no volver a preguntarle de nuevo mientras bebía su café e inmediatamente pedía otra orden.

El volvió el día siguiente nuevamente para el almuerzo y la chica lo tenía en su mente como el chico con 'estomago de acero expandible' por toda la comida chatarra que ingería. Estaba usando la chaqueta de bombardero otra vez y cuando la chica le pregunto acerca de lo poco casual que era, el hombre le respondió entusiasmado: "Me hace ver más heroico ¿no lo crees?" Se volvió para mostrarle como se veía sin ella y la chica le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

"No creo en héroes" Dijo en voz baja limpiando el mostrador antes de que la siguiente ola de clientes llegara. Su ceño se frunció como si fuera a decirle algo cuando ella se excusó para llenar la máquina de hielos.

Desde la ventana del Restaurante la chica lo vio caminar por la acera con su comida mientras ella se aferraba a su teléfono celular, dibujando un profundo y tembloroso suspiro al leer el mensaje de su hermana:

_Papá volvió al hospital, Mamá está llorando en su habitación. Vuelve a casa pronto, si puedes._

Apretó la mandíbula, incluso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y levanto el cubo de hielo sobre sus hombros. Se sentía desesperanzada, perdida y entumecida, esos sentimientos se estaban volviendo cada vez mas y mas familiares. La chica enderezo sus hombros frente al ataque de pensamientos desesperados que le atacaban el cráneo y por alguna razón, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el hombre de la chaqueta volvería.

Ella estaba trabajando un turno tarde en la noche. Cuando su jefe le pregunto si estaba bien, se había puesto su máscara.

"¡Por supuesto!" Había contestado en un tono alegre. "¡No me importa en lo absoluto!" Claro que todo era mentira, pero el no se había dado cuenta de nada, le había dado unas palmaditas en la espalda por ser "una buena trabajadora". La adolecente deformo las palabras a que sonara algo como "una buena mentirosa". No podía discutir eso.

El turno de noche significaba que a ella la dejaban administrando el mostrador. Dos chico de detrás de la cocina se reían a carcajadas contándose sus historias de sexo y su jefe estaría en su oficina contando el dinero, lo que dejaría a la adolecente muy sola. Dentro del restaurante lastimosamente vacio (_'De todos modos, ¿Por qué lo abren hasta estas horas?' _pensó para sí misma con amargura) la única cosa que le hacía compañía era su mente.

Y ella no quería estar a solas con eso.

Para ella era casi como un tipo de arte, una simple reacción. Apagar su cerebro, asfixiando toda idea peligrosa que quisiera pasar por su mente. Era seguro de ese modo, se dijo mientras limpiaba el pasillo, era más fácil no pensar las cosas. Las distracciones son fáciles de encontrar después de todo. Como barrer, limpiar mesas, y recoger pedazos rotos de galletas sobre las cuales los niños probablemente se habían sentado ese mismo día.

Mientras la chica sostenía la galleta, se le cayó de los dedos al suelo. Su primera reacción fue agacharse a recogerlos antes de que alguien más los pisara. Pero… en su lugar se quedo mirando los restos en su palma. La galleta le había recordado algo. La manera en que se había deslizado por sus dedos y desintegrado antes de llegar al suelo. Le parecía muy familiar…

Oh, se dio cuenta aturdida. Inclinando sus manos para que el resto de migajas también cayeran. Era como su vida.

La adolecente tomo medidas drásticas contra ese pensamiento y lo elimino. "No pienses cosas como esas" murmuro para sí con una sonrisa vacía. "O empezaras a pensar que es verdad. Eres tan dramática" Se rio barriendo las migajas de galleta del piso hacia el basurero con un movimiento fluido. Entre las sillas y mesas vacías su voz se quedaba en el aire y la adolecente podía escuchar el leve tono de histeria en su voz. Cerro con fuerza sus labios y bajo la mirada, aturdida volvió a limpiar.

Eran cerca de las once, la hora en que terminaría su turno, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que saltara un poco y apretara el mango de la escoba. Un hombre se tropezó dentro del Restaurante. Su ropa estaba arrugada y se veía sucia y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos. De todo lo que pudo observar en el, solo se pudo concentrar en una cosa, una cosa simple que captaba la luz. Una botella de vidrio con el cuello largo. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Yo qui-ero ordenar" Dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras sin siquiera parecer darse cuenta. Camino tambaleándose hasta el mostrador, pero la chica se había quedado congelada en el lugar de las mesas sin soltar la escoba. El hombre miro a su alrededor por un momento, como si se preguntara porque el mostrador estaba vacío. Se dio vuelta y la vio. "Tu. ¿Tú puedes tomar m-orden?"

Ella estaba atascada, entumecida, no podía moverse de ahí. Si, ella debería ser capaz de tomar la orden. Ella podría caminar hasta el mostrador, ponerse frente a la máquina registradora y preguntarle qué era lo que quería como había hecho cientos de veces ese día. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de la botella.

"Yo-" No podía respirar. No quería oler el desagradable hedor de ese líquido… porque eso podría traerle recuerdos que era mejor dejar en paz. En el fondo de su mente. Donde no pudieran hacer que ella se derrumbase.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Finalmente arrastro su mirada de la botella para ver a ese familiar rubio con lentes y chaqueta de bombardero entrar al lugar.

"¡Hombre, estoy taaaaaaaaan contento de que ustedes chicos abran hasta tan tarde! ¡Me muero de hambre!" Miro expectante hacia el mostrador, pero, viendo que no había nadie ahí, miro alrededor del vestíbulo antes de ver a la chica y comenzó a sonreír. "¡Hey!" Saludo acercándose a ella. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que estarías aquí hasta tan tarde? Me imagino que será muy aburrido sin clientes, pero no temas ¡el Hero esta aquí!" Se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia de ella, con sus ojos azules mirándola antes de que su cara mostrara una pequeña mueca. "Oye, ¿Estas bien?"

"¡Hey tu!" El borracho apunto con un dedo acusador la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de cuero. "¡Ella ssta tomando mi orden! Tu… ¡Tu so-lo espera tu turno!"

El rubio miro hacia atrás y pareció un poco sorprendido. "Oh, sí, obvio" Se hizo a un lado como si le dejara el camino despejado a ella hacia la máquina registradora, pero sus ojos habían vuelto hacia la botella. El líquido dentro chapoteaba mientras el hombre se movía. La chica apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que era doloroso y sus pies se sentían tan pesados como plomo. Simplemente no podía moverse. No quería ir a ningún lugar que estuviera cerca de la botella, odiaba la chispa de pánico que había aparecido en su corazón…

El rubio se quedo en silencio entre los dos, parecía estar pensando por un momento antes de tomar una decisión. "Hey, amigo. Yo puedo tomar tu orden" Dijo caminando hacia el, no importándole que el otro estaba borracho como era obvio. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Yo quero… un cuarto de libra"

"Bien, ¿algo más?" Atendía al hombre de manera casual, con una sonrisa fácil en su cara, las manos en los bolsillos. La chica los miraba incrédula.

"Si, yo… papas fritas. Qui-ero papas fritas"

"¿Algo para beber, amigo?"

El hombre sonrió de lado y levanto la botella. "Ya tengo"

"Mmm… No creo que eso vaya muy bien con McDonald's" Dijo el más joven pensativo. "¿Qué tal un café en su lugar?"

El hombre asintió. "Si… t puedes tener razón" Frunció el ceño por un momento antes de volver a asentir. "Esa es m-orden"

El rubio le sonrió. "Para mi suena bien" Miro por encima de la cabeza del hombre y se encontró con los ojos de la chica. Inclino levemente su cabeza hacia la registradora y entendió el mensaje en alguna parte de su desorientada mente. En silencio se desconecto a sí misma, se deslizo por el mostrador y presiono la orden dentro de su aturdimiento.

"Oye, oye. Agrega una Big Mac también. ¿Ya? Y una Coca-Cola Light" Le guiño un ojo. "Yo me encargo, no te preocupes de esto"

Ella lo miro fijamente antes de asentir y presionar los botones agregando los nuevos pedidos. Todo se sentía como un borrón para ella y cuando le entrego los alimentos al rubio, sintió como si estuviera moviendo debajo del agua.

"Vas a llegar bien a casa ¿cierto?" Le pregunto alegremente el rubio al otro mientras le extendía la bolsa y el café. El otro la tomo luego de estabilizarse en el mostrador.

"No, estoy… Estoy bien" Se echo a reír en voz alta. "Bebí mucho con misamigos, vivo aquí calle abajo" Asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera pensando la frase y volvió a asentir. Se volvió hacia la puerta y caminó para salir afirmándose del mango.

"¡Buenas Noches!" Le grito el rubio. La puerta se cerró y se volvió alegre hacia la muchacha entregándole el dinero para pagar. Ella lo recibió sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le devolvió el cambio antes de comprender por completo lo que había pasado.

Sin esperar a llegar a una meso, el abrió la caja de la hamburguesa y la mordió con entusiasmo. "Hombre, no tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba esto" Dijo con la boca llena.

En el fondo de su mente la adolecente se dio cuenta de que este era el punto donde se supone que tendría que reír y fingir una sonrisa, hacer un comentario sobre su día, o incluso sobre la comida y pretender que estaba bien y nada la había perturbado. Sin embargo se quedo mirando al puerta, tratando de conseguir que la imagen de la botella saliera de su mente.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la miraban. La chica se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con esa mirada, la cual estaba más tenue de lo que había visto antes.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto sin apartar la vista mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador. Ella desvió la mirada con una risa seca. La máscara había regresado.

"Jajaja, supongo que no había tenido a alguien como él antes en mi turno" Dijo dando una explicación pobre.

"¿Enserio?"

"Si" No lo estaba engañando, lo sabía, y eso le hacía hablar incluso más rápido. "Digo, otras personas lo han tenido clientes así en sus turnos, pero supongo que había sido lo bastante suertuda, ya que nunca había tratado antes con un borracho aquí"

"¿Has tratado con borrachos en otro lugar?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se quedo congelada. Miro su cara y supo que no importa cuán ruidoso o desconsiderado había actuado el rubio antes, la había atrapado. Lentamente bajo su mano de su boca y agarro un trapo para limpiar el mostrador temblorosa. Deseaba que el otro fuera a sentarse, o se fuera, o que hiciera algo más que estar de pie a su lado dándole esa mirada que ella sabía que le estaba dando. Esa llena de compasión y preocupación que ella ni quería ni necesitaba.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?" Tomo un largo trago de Cola-Cola y cuando la chica lo miro, no estaba usando la expresión que pensaba. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas como si se preocupara de algo. ¿De qué? ¿Sus problemas? ¿A quién le importaría?

"Incluso si lo quisiera, no querrías escucharlo" Así. De nuevo. Donde había ido el esconderlo. ¿Por qué no podía volver a ponerse su escudo? La frustración se sumo a los demás sentimientos que le obstruían la garganta haciéndola arder. Ella no espera una respuesta.

"Podrías intentarlo" Se le ocurrió algo y vio la etiqueta con su nombre. "Anna, me gusta"

"A mí no" Le respondió bruscamente. "Es aburrido y plano. Y…" Se trago el nudo de su garganta y se encontró con que incluso si se había ido, sus ojos seguían llorosos. "Y de cualquier manera no creo que este bien que le cuente a cualquier desconocido que mi padre es un alcohólico que está separando a nuestra familia" Ella lo miro y comenzó a reírse, ni siquiera le importo que sonara desesperada.

Porque sabía que así estaba.

Después de un momento él le tendió una mano. "Alfred Jones. Su pongo que ya no seré mas un extraño" La sonrisa que brillaba en su cara ya no era la sonrisa despreocupada que le había visto hasta antes, pero era suave. Tranquilizadora. Anna se rio al estrecharle la mano.

"No" Le dijo. "Creo que ya no" Y su risa termino en lagrimas que terminaron por convertirse en sollozos. Anna no se entero mucho de que en un momento estaba tras el mostrador con sus manos para cubrirse la cara y al otro estaba siendo gentilmente llevada de la caja registradora a sentarse. Alfred se sentó a su lado. Anna miro la mesa de plástico barata y se limpio las lágrimas que le caían por la cara con un estremecimiento.

"Du-Duele" Dijo. "Duele saber que… en este momento está en el hospital después de emborracharse estúpidamente. Duele saber que mi madre llora sola en su habitación y duele que todo eso sea lo que mi hermana pasa viendo. No solía ser así. No solía… no solía…" Anna dejo que limpiarse el rostro, ahora se había abrazado a sí misma. "No puedo hacer nada. Y no se detendrá. Cada vez que se emborracha hasta quedar en el hospital, y luego lo desintoxican y vuelve a ser mi padre estoy tan feliz que yo… yo…" El terror de esas noches había vuelto, cuando ella estando acostada podía escuchar las arcadas a través de las paredes, el tintineo de la botella en los azulejos, tomando en el baño para incluso seguir tomando en medio de las arcadas. Ella creía que no solo estaba tratando de envenenar a su hígado, que quería ahogarlo. "Entonces, cada vez, cada vez empieza como la primera vez, porque ni siquiera le importa suficiente como para parar. No se preocupa de nostras. Ni siquiera lo intenta. El no… El no…" Anna dejo de contenerse y convulsiono en sollozos. No lucho contra los brazos que la abrazaron y la adolecente enterró su cara llena de lagrimas en la chaqueta de cuero café y lloro ahí, sin más, en el vacio McDonald's. Sobre un extraño que ya no era más un extraño. Anna no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero nadie entro, ni nadie salió de la habitación de atrás para saber que estaba pasando. El Restaurante se quedo inmóvil.

Cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse. Alfred le dijo suavemente: "Te lo has estado guardando por mucho tiempo ¿no?"

"Si" suspiro. Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de sentarse, secándose los ojos con la manga. Ella le dio una sonrisa acuosa al rubio que le estaba ofreciendo un puñado de servilletas. La chica se sonó la nariz y comenzó a respirar lentamente. "No puedo hablar de esto con mi madre. Si ella supiera lo que siento… le rompería el corazón. Por lo que… Así que…"

"Así que has tenido que ser fuerte" Termino Alfred. No parecía contento con la conclusión.

Sonrió tristemente. "Tuve que pretender ser fuerte. Si yo realmente fuera fuerte, entonces esto" Anna se señalo vagamente a sí misma. "No hubiera ocurrido"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Su respuesta fue tan enérgica que la tomo con la guardia baja por lo que se sorprendió. Él le estaba frunciendo el ceño con sus ojos azules inquietos. "¡Esto demuestra que de verdad eres fuerte! Estuviste llevando todo este tiempo, pero aun pones a tu familia en primer lugar. Eso es… Eso es más que ser fuerte, ¡Es Heroico!" Alfred la estaba mirando tan enojado que Anna sintió como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Antes de que se diera cuenta se estaba riendo, más fuerte de lo que se había reído en años. Mientras las lagrimas empezaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, Anna pensó que parecería histérica, pero en ese punto no le importaba. Sentía… como si se hubiera liberado al contarle a alguien más. Confiar al fin en alguien. El, al principio parecía confundido, pero después de u momento se unió a ella, los dos riéndose en el puesto vacio de plástico mientras las luces de la calle caían en la desnuda carretera.

Quince minutos más tarde, Anna asomo la cabeza en la oficina del lugar.

"Hey, termino mi turno. Voy a volver a casa ¿Bien?" Le dijo a su jefe quien le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Si, por supuesto. Buenas noches" Le deseo lo mismo y volvió a la caja registradora. Alfred estaba apoyado en el mostrador esperando expectante. Cuando Anna se dirigió hacia él, le extendió un dólar.

"¡Un cono de Helado por favor!" Su sonrisa de 1000 watts había vuelto haciéndola reír cuando marco el pedido en la máquina registradora.

"Seguro" Solo le tomo un momento volverse y hacer el helado entregándole un cono terminado. Marco el fin de su turno mientras él la miraba y luego Anna camino fuera del mostrador.

Alfred le entrego el cono de vuelta. Ella lo tomo mirándolo curiosa.

"Cuando me deprimo, los helados me hacen sentir mejor" Dijo a modo de explicación. Anna sonrió. "Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu coche. A nadie le gusta caminar solo en la ciudad de noche"

Dejaron el solitario Restaurante, Alfred camino al lado de Anna alegremente y sostuvo el cono de helado cuando ella busco las llaves en su bolso. Cuando tintinearon en su mano tuvo su helado de vuelta, incluso si no había abierto la puerta aun. Anna le sonrió a Alfred y ambos supieron que esta vez era una verdadera sonrisa.

"Gracias" Le dijo en voz baja. "Significa… Significa mucho para mí que alguien me escuchara así"

"¿Vas a volver a casa ahora?" Le pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Voy a ir al hospital. Mi madre debería ir a casa y descansar. Puedo cuidar de papá. No es un gran reto" Se detuvo vacilante. "Bien, si es un gran reto. Es mi deber ayudar y duele siempre que lo veo así. Pero… estaré bien" Anna le dio una sonrisa acuosa al rubio y este asintió. Su voz era cálida cuando le dijo mirándola radiante:

"¡Así será! Porque eres fuerte. ¡Eres una Heroína!" Dio un paso atrás y le saludo con mano con su sonrisa despreocupada de vuelta. "¡Nos vemos Anna!"

Ella lo vio darse la vuelta y alejarse silbando una alegre melodía. Un pensamiento extraño, pero bienvenido se le vino a la mente al mirar a Alfred alejarse.

_'Quizás los héroes si existen'_

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos volvió a revisar su teléfono celular antes de rodar los ojos y haciendo un clic, lo cerró al momento en que se detuvo en la acera. Según Canadá ese era el lugar, no había errores. El país camino a través de la puerta de madera mostrándole su Identificación al hombre de la entrada. Miro a su alrededor las cabezas de las personas sentadas en mesas y vio un par de cejas muy familiares cerca de la barra.<p>

Hey Al, creo que Inglaterra fue a un bar a un par de calles de la reunión. ¿Puedes ir a ver que en realidad vuelva al hotel esta noche?

El mensaje de texto de su hermano había llegado justo después de haber dejado a Anna y suspirando, había cambiando su curso.

Parece que Canadá estaba en lo cierto.

Se movió entre la multitud para tumbarse en el taburete al lado de Inglaterra. "¡Oye, Iggy!" Lo saludo en voz alta con una sonrisa. El país más viejo suspiro para luego fruncirle el ceño a su manera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La molestia se notaba profundamente en el tono de voz de Inglaterra. Estados unidos se encogió de hombros.

"Canadá me dijo que habías saldo a beber y vine para llevar tu trasero de vuelta al hotel, ya que siempre estas demasiado destrozado como para volver por tu propia cuenta después"

Inglaterra resoplo. "Bueno, vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo entonces, me has interrumpido solo en mi segunda copa" El mayor alcanzo su vaso, pero Estados Unidos lo recogió y lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

"¡Maldito! ¡Devuélvemelo!" Inglaterra trato de alcanzarlo, pero Estados Unidos solo lo mantuvo más lejos de él.

"¿No le puedes dar un descanso al alcohol solo por esta noche?" Le pregunto Estados Unidos con la voz cansada. El otro país lo quedo mirando por el tono plano de su voz y lentamente bajo los brazos que intentaban tener de vuelta su bebida.

Sin embargo, su tono de voz siguió siendo amargo. "¿Te importaría? Estoy tratando de relajarme después de esa atroz reunión y me gustaría tener de vuelta mi maldito vaso para poder hacerlo" Inglaterra le clavo la mirada.

Estados Unidos se debatió en seguir siendo terco y tirar la bebida a un bote de basura o algo así, pero de mala gana se lo devolvió a la isla frunciéndole el ceño mientras lo hacía. Inglaterra se lo arrebato de inmediato, como si sospechara que Estados Unidos pudiera volver a llevárselo fuera de su alcance. El otro desvió la mirada, mirando la pared con los ojos turbios.

"¿Por qué estas tan molesto de repente?" Pregunto Inglaterra con la voz cortada mientras volvía a su bebida. "Pensé que habías terminado con tus ridículas prohibiciones hace tiempo"

Estados Unidos ignoro la pregunta y se giro en el taburete para que así sus hombros quedaran apoyados en la barra. Siguió las líneas del techo de madera con los ojos y se quedaron ahí sentados en silencio.

Estados Unidos fue el primero en romperlo. "Alguna vez…" Se volvió a mirar a Inglaterra, quien lo había vuelto a ignorar luego de terminar las palabras. "¿Alguna vez has sentido que no puedes ayudar a todos, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes?"

Inglaterra pareció desconcertado con la pregunta. "No es un sentimiento… es la verdad. No puedes hacer todo por todos, no importa lo que hagas. Somos países, no dioses" Estados unidos frunció el ceño mirando hacia sus manos. Inglaterra guio su vista hacia la nación más joven. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Estados Unidos se mordió el labio antes de contestar. "Porque… es frustrante. Ver a toda la gente que necesita ayuda y no poder hacer nada por ellos…" Se callo mirando petulante el piso y los envoltorios de pajillas.

Inglaterra se desplazo a su lado y Estados Unidos pensó que iba a pedir otra bebida cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Miro a Inglaterra sin hacer nada, quien le estaba dando una extraña mirada de compasión.

"A veces lo mejor que puedes hacer por las personas es escucharlas" Dijo. Luego se echo hacia atrás mientras Estados Unidos se enderezaba.

"¿Pero qué pasa si eso no es suficiente?" Insistió. En alguna parte de su mente Estados Unidos sabía que estaba demostrando lo joven que era como país. Agradeció que Inglaterra no mencionara nada relacionado con su ingenuidad. Al contrario, el otro país se encogió de hombros y levantó su copa.

"Usualmente lo es" Inglaterra bebió las últimas gotas y volvió a poner el vaso en la barra. "La mayoría de las veces todo lo que alguien necesita es alguien que se preocupe"

Alguien que se preocupe… Estados Unidos recordó las lágrimas de Anna y su agradecido rostro en su mente. 'Gracias, significa mucho para mí que alguien me escuchara así…'

Se levanto bruscamente haciendo que Inglaterra se sobresaltara. "¡Voy a escuchar mas a mi gente!" Dijo repentinamente con una confianza irrefutable. Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras se volteaba hacia Inglaterra con su nueva idea.

"Oh, bueno. Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que significa la Democracia" Respondió distraídamente Inglaterra mirando su vaso vacio con desagrado. "Te vas ahora" Estaba a punto de conseguir llamar la atención de la camarera cuando Estados Unidos paso un brazo sobre sus hombros haciendo que la nación más pequeña casi callera del taburete.

"¡No fue mi intención, amigo! Y ya es todo por esta noche, te voy a llevar al hotel"

Inglaterra se veía insultado. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera voy en mi tercera copa!" Cerró su boca al callarse por la cara desanimada de Estados Unidos.

"Vamos Iggy, solo déjalo por esta noche ¿Si?" Alego. Pero sabía que el tono suplicante de voz no pasaría desapercibido. Inglaterra lo miro por unos instantes antes de suspirar sacando su billetera.

"Bien" Refunfuño dejando los billetes sobre la barra y encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta. "Pero ni siquiera necesito ayuda para llegar a mi habitación, no estoy ni remotamente borracho"

"Si, si" Estados Unidos le estaba sonriendo mientras salían del Bar, pero a medida que Inglaterra comenzaba a quejarse sobre su comportamiento su mente se desconecto. Volvió la cara de Anna con su sonrisa suave.

Ella estaría ben, se convenció. La chica había cargado con la dura tarea de ser el pilar de la familia, pero seguía estando solida. Eran muy afortunados de tenerla, decidió con certeza. Después de todo era Estadounidense. Anna podría superar cualquier cosa si de verdad se proponía. El solo pensamiento lo lleno de orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, ese fue el Cap. <strong>

**Si... se que escribir como borracha no es lo mio... de todos modos, nunca lo he estado xD Y cuando pidió el Cuarto de Libra me acorde del escándalo xD (Quiero mi Cuarto de Libra con Queso AHORA!)**

**El siguiente es Austria ! ¿Con que nos saldra el señorito? No lo se... pero lamento decir que la próxima semana, según lo que me acaban de decir, no estare en un lugar con Internet, me voy a Rancagua a la casa de una Tía con mis Primas :) así que me demorare en actualizar... **

**Gracias por los Favoritos ! Y yo se que leen... Dejen Review D: **

**Yaya Romance ~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Mundo !**

**Les traigo al Señorito... no es un capitulo tan largo como el anterior, pero sigue siendo emotivo. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. La historia es de Niirasri y el Anime/Manga de Himaruya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Austria<strong>

Se levanto bruscamente de la silla en la silenciosa habitación. Nadie la estaba mirando, aunque todos habían escuchado el chirrido metálico contra el linóleo. Mantenían los ojos fijos ya sea en el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca, el que piteaba lentamente, o peor, en la mujer que yacía en la cama. Cables cubrían su piel pálida y ligeramente arrugada; algunos se detenían en sensores parchados en sus brazos, otros desaparecían bajo la ropa suelta de colores pastel que el hospital le había puesto. Un tubo serpenteaba desde la maquina a un lado de la cama hasta entrarle por la nariz. La anciana no se estaba moviendo. Reprimiendo el llanto, quien se había levantado de repente dejo el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras su persona.

En el pasillo, respiro profundamente. Allí el aire no era tan sofocante y las pisadas de las enfermeras y otros pacientes creaban el ruido que necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento. Sonidos, ruidos, voces.

Distracciones.

Distracciones era lo que quería incluso más que dormir, lo que también necesitaba. La llamada que los doctores le habían hecho no la había dejado tener tiempo para esos lujos. En ese viaje en avión no hubo lugar para los sueños, en lugar de eso las pesadillas la atacaban estando dormida o despierta. La misma atmosfera del hospital le había hecho temblar y los pensamientos sobre dormir eran la última cosa en su mente…

Dormir mientras su madre se moría era demasiado surrealista como para siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo, la habitación había sido perfecta para ello. A pesar de todas las personas sentadas en esa pequeña área alrededor de la cama, el silencio había sido ensordecedor. Nadie había dicho ni una palabra… y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Se apoyo contra la pared, pasándose la mano por su pelo sin estilo. Los doctores y enfermeras que pasaron ni siquiera se dedicaron a darle una mirada, para ellos esto ocurría todos los días. Otro tumor cancerígeno. Otro paciente muriendo. Otro espectador angustiado. Todo se volvía archisabido después de un tiempo… al menos, eso era lo que su hermano le había dicho. Él era el doctor de la familia, el mayor, y en quien todos se apoyaban. El ahora estaba en el cuarto con su madre. Pero ella se había ido, porque no era la persona fuerte de la familia. No era más que la dueña de una tienda de Artesanía. Huir de los problema pareciera ser lo suyo… no le gustaba ser tratada todo el tiempo como una adolecente por lo que se había cambiado a la casa de su hermana. En su antiguo trabajo la habían echado así que corrió a pedir trabajo en la compañía de su padre. Sus calificaciones en la universidad no eran lo suficientemente buenas por lo que la dejo y dirigió su propia tienda. Cuando ella y su marido peleaban conduciría para quedarse en la casa de un amigo.

Su madre estaba muriendo… por lo que había arrancado hacia el pasillo. Lejos de las maquinas con sus pitidos y los monitores que pudieran silenciarse en cualquier minuto. Lejos de las miradas en blanco de su familia, quienes parecían que estaban esperando la muerte ellos mismos. No podía soportarlo. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo, y ellos solo estaban ahí sentados. Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera sentarse ahí en esa penumbrosa habitación, esperando a que su madre muriera. Era la peor tortura que se hubiera podido imaginar.

El pomo de la puerta hizo clic a su espalda y ella se volvió rápidamente para permitir que su hermana atravesara la puerta. La muchacha tenía la misma expresión muerta en sus ojos que poseían los demás en la habitación.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Le pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Un destello apareció en la expresión de la chica mientras miraba a su hermana mayor. Esa era la niña con la que había jugado a las Barbies y había perseguido por el patio. Ahora, ella estaba ahí, aferrada al pomo de la puerta y mirándola con una mirada de acusación, siento como se ponía tensa.

"Vine afuera por aire fresco. La habitación está demasiado congestionada"

"¿Con Mutti?" Le replico. "Esta demasiada congestionada como para quedarse con Mutti. ¿Es eso?" El comentario le llego como el hielo, pero no había vuelta atrás. Nunca había visto a su hermanita así antes. "Si, bien, puedo ver perfectamente porque eres la favorita. Tiene sentido. Tendría incluso más sentido si siquiera te importara"

Esa era una acusación injusta y ambas lo sabían. Las cuatro horas de vuelo pagadas con el poco dinero que recibía de la tienda de artesanía mostraban cuan desesperada estaba por estar ahí. La parte más difícil era quedarse en esa habitación. El cáncer ya había sido una sentencia de muerte para su madre, pero la familia entera actuaba como si pudiera salir adelante. Era demasiado. ¿Su hermana no podía ver eso? Solo por ser la hermana mayor no significaba que pudiera lidiar con eso. Treinta y cuatro podía parecerles vieja a algunas personas. Pero en ese momento se sentía como una niña. Allí estando de pie con la mirada dura de su hermana no ayudaba a acabar con la sensación.

Sin poder decirle nada, se dio vuelta y camino por el pasillo. Huyendo una vez más. Sin embargo eso fue demasiado para su hermana, quien comenzó a gritarle.

"¡Bien! ¡Déjala aquí! ¡Vete con la cabeza en alto y márchate! ¡No me importa que no quieras estar aquí! ¡Solo vete!" Podía escuchar el dolor en la voz de su hermana y eso le llego más que sus palabras. Su hermana sabía que su madre ni siquiera estaba consciente, no había ninguna diferencia si ella estaba ahí o no. Lo que ella realmente estaba diciendo era '¿Cómo puedes dejarme aquí? ¿Pensé que eras mi hermana mayor? ¡Te necesito!'

E incluso si podía ver a través de la furia de las palabras de su hermana su dolor y desesperación, siguió corriendo. No tenía idea de hacia donde corría ya que nunca había estado en un hospital en Viena antes, pero no le importaba. Solo quería estar lejos de esa habitación. Realmente lo que quería era irse del hospital, pero una pequeña devoción le impidió ir tan lejos. Se conformaba con bajar de piso y en su lugar tomo el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo.

Allí era donde las tiendas de regalo y las salas de visitas ocupaban todo el espacio. No había estériles pasillos blancos ni pacientes siendo llevados a través del pasillo, solo arte no objetiva y falsas plantas en macetas. Incluso si esa era el área de visitantes, la parte de abajo del hospital estaba tan tranquila como la habitación de su madre. Lo más probable es que todos estuvieran con sus familias y amigos en los pisos superiores. Justo como ella debería estar, pero no lo estaba. E incluso ahí, el silencio era ensordecedor.

Sin saber qué hacer, siguió las indicaciones de plástico que dirigían a la pequeña cafetería donde una maquina de café y dispensadores de comida se alineaban contra la pared. La verdadera cafetería estaba cerrada. Las luces apagadas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta cuan temprano en la mañana era. Suspiro y se seco los ojos con la manga. No era extraño que no hubiera nadie ahí. Sacando unas cuantas monedas de su bolso camino hacia la máquina de café y las deposito. La maquina rugió con vida, cortando el silencio como un aliento para la mujer. Mientras el vaso de cartón se llenaba se pregunto desde cuando se había vuelto tan en contra de la quietud. Nunca le había molestado antes… pero antes, mientras tomaba un sorbo del café caliente, casi quemándole la lengua, nunca había experimentado así la muerte. Especialmente nunca la muerte de su madre.

Con la máquina de café otra vez en silencio, salió tranquilamente de la cafetería y camino de vuelta al vestíbulo. Necesitaba estar en un lugar donde distraerse, para sacar algunas cosas de su mente. La tienda de regalos estaba demasiado llena. No con personas, pero si con estanterías y mercancías. Mirando los globos de "Mejórate" y las tarjetas de "Siéntete mejor" solo le recordaban que no, su madre no se mejoraría ni definitivamente se sentiría mejor. Los médicos la habían llamado para decirle que le quedaba menos de un día. En algunos casos sucedían milagros, pero no en el suyo. Y ahí estaba ella, escondiéndose en el vestíbulo. Desaprovechando esas preciosas horas en distraerse con un café. La culpa la golpeo como un mazo, seguida de una ola de desesperación: debería estar con su madre, pero no podía estarlo. No con todos con esa expresión. Era demasiado.

Al principio creyó que alucinaba al escuchar un piano. La mujer se detuvo de su paseo por el pasillo. Estaba en un pasillo oscuro en la planta baja de un hospital y de repente ¿Escuchaba acordes flotando en el aire? Pero los escuchaba y ladeo su cabeza hacia la música. No salía de los altavoces instalados a lo largo de varios metros en la pared. No habían puesto música antes y las notas eran demasiado claras como para provenir de los pequeños aparatos tecnológicos. Sin pensarlo, se volvió y siguió el sonido.

Fue capaz de averiguar de dónde provenía al final de pasillo. La mujer se acerco lentamente para mirar dentro de una de las salas abiertas. Estaba bien iluminada por las numerosas ventanas que cubrían la pared y una alfombra verde cubría el suelo. Casi nada más decoraba la habitación. Todas las replicas de pinturas estaban colgadas en los pasillos en vez de ahí. Y solo había unas pocas sillas puestas contra la pared. La principal decoración de la habitación, ella supuso, era un piano de cola ubicado justo en el centro del espacio. Un hombre sentado ahí pasaba sus dedos con suavidad sobre las notas y le tomo a su mente un momento antes de darse cuenta que era él quien estaba tocando.

Lentamente y en silencio se deslizo en la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas manteniendo sus ojos en todo momento sobre el piano. La música fluía de él cómo en ondas, hinchándose y luego menguando hacia abajo. Nunca antes había aprendido a tocar un instrumento, pero siempre había escuchado música. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a alguien tocando y que eso le trajera una sensación de… calma. La mujer se relajo en la silla mientras veía al hombre tocar. Su cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás fuera de su cara, y anteojos situados en la punta de nariz. Parecía tan tranquilo como ella al tocar las teclas. Se dio cuenta con un poco de asombro que a veces tocaba con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose con el ritmo como si este saliera desde sus dedos. Cuando sus ojos violetas se abrían, era solo para leer la pauta de música que tenia frente a él.

La canción pudo haber durado unos tres minutos o treinta. A decir verdad, ella no podría decir cuánto. Su mente que había estado esperando por una distracción todo el día y esta había llegado en forma de música. Hermosa música. Nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar el piano como lo había hecho ese hombre y la mujer se dejo sumergirse de buena gana en la música. Las notas resonaron en la sala. Se sentó y escucho, sus pensamientos, por primera vez en el día, eran de calma.

Cuando el acorde final se extinguió en el aire, abrió los ojos, sin haberse dado cuenta de cuando los había cerrado en primer lugar. El hombre seguía sentado en el piano mientras cambiaba sus partituras. Le observo decidir una nueva pieza y colocarla cuidadosamente en el lugar apropiado. Apoyo sus manos sobre las teclas.

"¿Eres una aficionada a la música?" Salto con el sonido repentino de su voz. Era una pregunta simple, pero inesperada.

"Yo…" Ella fue atacada rápidamente por los nervios de haber sido descubierta escuchándolo. De repente sintió como si le debió haber pedido permiso para escuchar, incluso si estaba tocando en un lugar público. "…si, me gusta la música" Dijo sin convicción alguna. De cualquier modo, el pareció satisfecho y volvió a tocar. Esta pieza era más suave que la anterior. Parecía que las notas se amortiguaran en lugar de resonar por las paredes. La diferencia entre las dos melodías la tomo con la guardia baja.

"Esta es una de las composiciones menos conocidas de Strauss" Le dijo mientras tocaba. No quito sus ojos de la música y sus dedos nunca vacilaron pero hablo sin ningún tipo de distracción. Incluso con su sentido poco entrenado, ella sabía que él había estado tocando el piano desde hace un largo periodo de tiempo. "Me parece una vergüenza que no sea tocada muy seguido, porque tiene una dulzura que es extraña en las otras piezas de su tiempo" Inclino la cabeza levemente en su dirección. "¿Eres capaz de escucharla?"

"Si" Respondió en voz baja. Sus ojos seguían sus manos con fascinación. "Puedo oírla" El asintió con la cabeza en lo que ella supuso que era aprobación y se quedo en silencio. Silencio en los términos del habla, por supuesto. La hermosa música que sonaba desde el instrumento llenaba sus ambas orejas. Era bienvenida.

"No pareces enferma" Afirmo finalmente mientras daba vuelta la página de la partitura. "¿Estás aquí visitando a alguien?"

El piano cubrió el largo silencio que hubo antes de que respondiera.

"Mi madre" Sus palabras salieron secas. Bajo su cabeza para mirarse las manos. Parecían tan quietas en comparación con las de él. "Ella tiene cáncer"

El no dijo nada por un momento mientras seguía tocando. Ella no esperaba ninguna respuesta al momento en que le respondió uniforme. "Lamento escuchar eso" Las palabras eran sencillas, pero ella se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. La melodía se hizo cargo una vez más.

Se apretó las manos mientras escuchaba. "Yo… la deje con el resto de mi familia porque no pude soportar estar en su habitación" Confesó en voz baja.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… tengo miedo" Dijo susurrando. Con la música sonando, la mujer dudo que la hubiera oído, pero continuo de todos modos. "Tengo miedo de que la tendré que ver morir y no quiero que eso pase. Ella siempre había sido fuerte, por lo que me duele verla así…" En este punto sus uñas se estaban enterrando en su piel, pero no le importaba. Le estaba confesando a ese hombre lo que ni siquiera había podido confesarse a sí misma. "Y todos los demás en la habitación me aterran. Actúan como si ellos también se fueran a morir y si no puedo soportar el pensamiento de que mi madre se muera, ¿Qué les hace pensar que pudiera perderlos a ellos también? Y mi hermana pequeña esta allá arriba sola porque no pude manejar mis propias debilidades. Yo los deje solos y hui, como una niña. Y-Yo soy una adulta, pero a veces… no puedo decir si realmente me comporto como tal o no" Al final se silencio. Quería seguir diciendo más, pero se detuvo y miro al hombre. La mujer quería ver la reacción que tuviera con lo que le había dicho, pero él no parecía tener una. El continúo tocando las teclas con delicadeza y se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener los ojos cerrados.

"Escucha esto" Dijo lentamente, poniéndole énfasis a cada palabra. "No hay vergüenza en salir corriendo si regresas antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Abrió sus ojos y por primera vez, ahora estaban enfocados solo en ella. La música creció mientras se miraban el uno al otro y luego lentamente se desvaneció una vez más. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que había dejado de tocar. La canción había terminado. El había vuelto a organizar sus partituras.

"No tengo ningún conocimiento sobre su familia, o como ha sido tu vida en el pasado. Sin embargo te aconsejo que aunque ahora tengas miedo de estar en esa habitación ¿No te sentirías infeliz de no haber pasado el tiempo con ella mientras lo tenía?" Se empujo las gafas y examino los papeles antes de colocarlos delicadamente en el piano. "Toma esas cosas en consideración antes de escuchar tus dudas"

La sala quedo en silencio. El silencio que la había aterrado hace unos minutos, pero ahora… algo había cambiado. Todavía le amenazaba con agobiarla, pero esta vez era porque ella estaba sola ahí abajo sin su familia. No porque tenía miedo. Arriba, cerca de la cama de hospital la necesitaban.

Se puso de pie. En un par de pasos estaba frente a la puerta que la conduciría al vestíbulo. "Quiero agradecerle" Le dijo dándose vuelta. "Por dejarme escuchar como tocabas. Nunca antes había escuchado algo parecido. Fue hermoso"

"Siempre me complace encontrar a alguien quien aprecie la música" Le respondió volviéndose a ella. "Ha sido un placer Frau…"

"Erika" Le sonrió cálidamente.

"Frau Erika" Terminó. "Les deseo a ti y a tu familia felicidad en estos momentos difíciles" Se volvió nuevamente hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar otra vez, la melodía se filtraba en el aire.

"Gracias" Susurro y se fue.

En el momento en que Erika llego al ascensor, la música solo era un eco en sus oídos. Sin embargo la canción se quedo con ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación de su madre. Abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado. Su padre sentado en una de las sillas con la cabeza entre sus manos. Su tía mirando hacia afuera por la pequeña ventana de vidrio. Su hermano y su hermana de pie frente a la cama viendo dormir a su madre. Las maquinas y monitores seguían sonando, pero ahora Erika tenía una canción para acompañar ese pitido constante. En silencio, se acerco para estar al lado de su hermana y sin decir ni una palabra le tomo la mano. Su hermana le apretó los dedos, pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

Austria la escucho irse, pero antes de eso también había escuchado el silencioso "Gracias". Después de todo, un músico tenía que tener un oído excelente. Esa excelente audición le había permitido afinar el piano por sí mismo, una vez que había escuchado cuan horriblemente fuera de tono estaba. Obviamente, nadie había sido llamado para tocar en el hospital por un tiempo, un largo tiempo.

Era una vergüenza, pensó, el perder un instrumento tan precioso como ese abusando con su desuso. Y no había ninguna escusa si había una audiencia a la mano. Quizás los pacientes del hospital no pudieran escucharlo, pero la música podría darle mayor seguridad a los visitantes. Como Erika. El no se había esperado que ella le escuchara, pero después de cientos de años de vivir uno aprende a acostumbrarse a las sorpresas. Y, reflexiono, había sido un público muy agradable. Tal vez no había sido educada en la música, pero estaba más dispuesta a escuchar que muchos para los que había tocado antes. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se había topado con alguien que necesitara la música.

El país había entrado al hospital ese día para recoger las opiniones acerca de la nueva ley relativa a la asistencia médica. Era un cambio minúsculo a las antiguas normas, solo la limpieza de unas áreas sin especificar, pero incluso eso era lo suficientemente importante como para Austria hablar con la gente que había sido afectada. Es decir, los médicos. Las entrevistas habían ido sin problema (ellos solo pensaban que era un periodista, por supuesto, no se molesto a corregirlos) y al final le tomo mucho menos tiempo de lo que había pensado. En su camino para irse fue cuando el país encontró el piano, cubierto con un paño viejo y polvo a la espera de ser tocado. Después de limpiarlo y afinarlo, encontró las partituras escondidas bajo la tapa. Le habían impresionado las selecciones.

Suspirando, termino la composición con el último acorde y se levanto. Austria organizo las partituras y las dejo en una pila ordenada dejándolas en el banquillo para que alguien más se sintiera atraído por ellas. El piano en si brillaba por la luz del sol y paso sus dedos por él con cariño antes de volver a ponerse sus guantes y caminar fuera de la habitación.

El país estaba bastante irritable al dejar el hospital, cosa que para él no tenía sentido. (En realidad si lo tenía un poco. Cualquiera que tratara un piano así estaba generalmente pecando a sus ojos) Pero el tratamiento del piano no era lo que estaba en su mente. En cambio, reconoció a regañadientes que se sentía decepcionado de no poder ayudar más a Erika. Era un sentimiento ilógico; él era un país, no un creador de milagros. Las personas morían todo el tiempo, los conociera o no personalmente. Eran su gente, el sentía la perdida de cada uno de ellos, pero a cada país le dolía particularmente darse cuenta de que no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Austria usualmente trataba de rehuir ante ese sentimiento. Pero en algunos casos… era inevitable.

Se volvió para mirar atrás al hospital de Viena. Se alzaba sobre todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y por esa razón, era el hospital más grande de Europa. De cualquier modo se alegraba de tener tal manera para cuidar a sus ciudadanos enfermos… Su mirada se detuvo en una de las ventanas e incluso desde esa distancia podía decir que era la figura de Erika tras el cristal. De vez en cuando un país solo sabe ese tipo de cosas. El normalmente estoico país dejo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era importante para un hospital el cuidar de sus visitantes también. A veces las personas solo necesitan un pequeño impulso. Eso era todo lo que Erika había necesitado, y ahora Austria podía estar bastante seguro que ella podría soportar con valor junto a su familia. Un momento de debilidad podía permitir a todos ver lo realmente fuerte que era. Y eso no era una sorpresa ¿verdad? Pensó para sí mismo dándose vuelta nuevamente y continuando con su camino. Ella era Austriaca después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Reviews y Favoritos ! 3<strong>

**El próximo es Romano ! Asi que esperenlo con ansias :B**

**Yaya Romance ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mundo! ~ **

**No tengo mucho que decir... desaparecí de la faz de la Tierra y me atrace en subir D: Pero les traigo a Romanito... y bueno, es el penultimo Cap subido hasta la fecha por la autora original. Asi que despues del siguiente... no se en cuanto subire. **

**Igual les digo que pronto voy a publicar otra Traduccion :D Y la pareja principal: Espamano.**

**Les dejo a Romano.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Romano<strong>

Todo había comenzado con un charco de lodo.

La noche anterior había estado lloviendo, bañando la ciudad en una neblina húmeda y la suciedad que cubría las calles durante la llovizna se había reunido para formar un charco muy acuoso, sucio y muy tentador. Eso sí, demasiado tentador para los brabucones.

Esta mañana lo habían empujado hacia esa mugre por segunda vez, empapando su ropa y dejando caer su mochila tras él. El chico miro hacia arriba a los otros dos encima suyo, los dos riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Cállense!" Le grito tratando de mantener sus (cubiertos de lodo) pies bajo su pequeño cuerpo teniendo éxito solo en ensuciarse más. "¡Cállense! ¡No es gracioso!" Los niños de mayor edad solo se rieron más fuerte, lo que le enfureció. Mientras se agitaba en el barro, haciendo incluso más lio, el chico a su derecha rio mientras cogía la mochila desechada.

"¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Tienes dinero?" Pregunto el otro, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia el chico empapado. La indignación golpeo las venas del niño al ver como levantaban su mochila y la revisaban.

"No, por supuesto que no, solo libros" Dijo el que estaba hurgando, mirando dentro de la mochila. Encogiéndose de hombros, la dio vuelta y la sacudió tirando todas las cosas de colegio del niño al húmedo suelo.

Eso fue el colmo.

El niño expulso gritos de rabia y cogió a los otros dos de la rodillas, derribándolos en el barro. Agarro el cabello de uno y comenzó tirárselo mientras gritaba: "¡No toques mis cosas jamás! ¡Tu estúpido idiota! ¡Voy a golpear tu cara contra la pared!" Los dos gritaban, el chico tirando y pateando mientras el mayor le rasguñaba tratando de escapar. El otro chico se metió en la pelea agarrando al más pequeño y volviendo a meterlo en el barro. Sin embargo el chico no se acobardo y mordió el brazo que lo sostenía. El primero que ahora se había recuperado, corrió hacia ellos.

Gritándoles obscenidades, el chico se les tiro encima sin tomar en cuenta la multitud que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la pelea.

"¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Dejarme pasar!" Llamó una voz severa no antes de que un puño aterrizara en el ojo izquierdo del muchacho, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. La multitud se aparto mientras uno de sus profesores pasaba, notándose con prisa y agotado. "¡Paren esto ahora! ¡Deténganse!" El chico estaba a punto de volver a arremeter contra sus contrincantes, pero fue detenido ya que el profesor le agarro la empapada camisa manteniéndolo en su lugar.

"¡Ustedes dos!" Ladro. "¡Levántense!" Los otros dos muchachos se pusieron de pie y el niño quedo satisfecho al ver que empezaban a formarse moretones en su piel fangosa. "No puedo creer que los chicos de esta escuela puedan actuar tan bárbaramente. ¡Deberían estar avergonzados!" Los otros dos niños miraban hoscamente al maestro con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda. Uno de ellos volvió su mirada al niño que el profesor sostenía y el chico se sacudió de su agarre, pero el maestro lo tenía bien sujeto.

Cuando la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, el profesor suspiro. "Ustedes tres hoy se quedaran en la escuela a la hora de comer, sus padres se enteraran de su horrible comportamiento" El chico sintió que el agarre del maestro se aflojaba. "Ahora" Continuo. "Exijo que los tres se disculpen. No quiero saber nada de 'es que él empezó…' o cosas por el estilo" Miro hacia los otros dos chicos. "Ustedes dos pueden empezar"

El más pequeño de ellos murmuro un áspero 'lo siento' en voz baja, pero el otro se quedo mirando al niño antes de empezar a sonreír con maldad.

"Lamento que vengas de una estúpida y pobre familia" Se rio. El profesor dijo algo no pudo ser escuchado.

La sonrisa del niño había sido eliminada de su rostro mientras el chico gritaba de rabia, se escapaba de las manos del profesor y le propino su pequeño puño en la cara del burlón.

El enfermizo golpe resonó en todo el patio del colegio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Niño tonto, estúpido" <em>Le había dicho su madre mientras caminaban por el húmedo callejón hacia su casa_**.**__ "¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran hecho pagar la cuenta del hospital? No podemos costear nada de eso"_

El muchacho mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando las grietas en la tierra. Su madre siguió hablando con un tono de desesperación en su ya aguda voz. _"No puedes seguir metiéndote en peleas. Terminas lastimado y lastimas a otros. ¿Qué crees que podría pasar? ¿Crees que es bueno para ti vivir de esa manera?"_

"_¡Pero ellos comenzaron!"_ Respondió finalmente. _"Ellos se rieron de mi, y tu… ¡Nos llamaron pobres!"_

Su madre había dejado de caminar. Se arrodillo frente a su hijo lentamente, su vestimenta raída se raspo contra el húmedo pavimento. Lo miro a la cara antes de decir suavemente. _"Somos pobres, somos pobres y ellos no. Eso no les da derecho de burlarse de nosotros, pero…"_ Enterró su cabeza en los hombros de su hijo, abrazándolo. "_Mi querido, querido hijo. Tienes que dejar de pelear. O si no…"_ Lo abrazo más contra sí. _"Podrías romper mi corazón" _Ella lo había vuelto a mirar a la cara con los ojos llorosos. _"¿Me entiendes?"_

El se mordió el labio y miro abajo hacia sus puños. _"Si, mamma" _

Eso había sido hace dos días. Ahora el niño se encontraba caminando por una calle de adoquines cargando una desgastada bolsa de arpillera. Los modernos mercados romanos era enormes por fuera, pero el niño ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Era su trabajo, de cada Sábado, hacer la larga caminata hacia el mercado y luego volver a casa con la comida que se había encargado de conseguir al menos a mitad de precio. Nervioso, sacudía la bolsa y escuchaba el reconfortante 'click' de los euros respondiéndole. Suspiro y continúo. Diez euros podían no ser mucho para otras personas, pero eran la comida de toda la semana para su familia. Nunca antes los había perdido y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Más adelante comenzaban los puestos de madera, las telas de colores y signos comenzaban a oscurecer los edificios antiguos que le rodeaban. Se dirigió hacia el puesto de pan. Era una rutina hasta ahora que el vendedor lo reconociera, tomara los panes del día anterior de una caja que tenia detrás suyo y el chico le entregara un euro. Comer pan duro todo el tiempo no era fabuloso, pero a veces podían tener suerte y el panadero podría darles pan ligeramente quemado de esa mañana. Una vez que rasparan la parte ennegrecida quedaría bueno y blando. No hubo suerte ese día, sin embargo el chico acepto el pan con un murmurado _"Grazie"_ y siguió con su camino.

Su próxima parada era la verdulería, donde llenaría la bolsa con frutas y verduras un poco magulladas. Después de eso, iría esquivando a la gente de su alrededor hasta el puesto de queso. El chico estaba dos puestos más abajo cuando se detuvo al captar algo en la mesa junto a él que le había llamado la atención.

Siendo bajito para su edad, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima del borde de la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que era un puesto de joyerías al mirar los relojes y baratijas brillantes. La pieza que había atraído su atención estaba a un costado de todo lo demás. Estaba marcado con un "EN VENTA". Era un elaborado collar de oro, decorado con flores de plata y piedras blancas y brillantes. Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos al ver el precio: 15€.

Puede que sea joven, pero era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que no estaba hecho de oro real y diamantes a tal costo. Aun así… su labio inferior se inquietó y volvió a ponerse sobre sus tobillos. Era un collar muy bonito, incluso si estaba hecho de oro falso. El niño lo imagino en su madre, apoyado en su clavícula mientras caminaba a hacer los mandados o cuando fuera a hablar con sus maestros. Ella se vería rica, no pobre. Como una reina o la esposa de uno de los jefes de la mafia. El chico volvió a ponerse en puntillas con los dedos de sus pies para volver a ver el collar. Quince euros… hizo una mueca. Nunca seria capaz de pagarlos. Incluso si no hubiera comprado ya los alimentos seguiría permaneciendo fuera de su alcance. El chico suspiro y alzo la bolsa sobre su hombro mientras volvía a hacer su camino.

En el puesto de los productos lácteos compro queso sin ninguna novedad, pero cuando dio un paso atrás dándole el espacio a otra persona para que pagara vio al hombre sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero y sacar el dinero necesario para pagar. El niño lo miro fascinado mientras volvía a guardar la billetera con la misma rapidez fuera de su vista.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

Si su madre alguna vez se enterara de esto, se metería en un gran problema. En uno enorme, mas aun ahora que se había metido en una pelea. Pero el niño lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ella, así que ¿no lo hacía mejor? Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y se volvió hacia la multitud.

El tendría que encontrar un blanco fácil para su primer intento de robar billeteras. De vez en cuando había visto como alguien robaba, el ladrón siempre era callado y rápido; a veces pretendían tropezar con alguien y luego les robaban cuando estaban distraídos. El chico sabía que no podría hacer eso, tenía como mucho la mitad de altura de todos los demás. Tendría que ser rápido y astuto, con algo de suerte la persona no se daría cuenta y podría tener el dinero para comprarle a su madre el bonito collar e incluso ¡Un chocolate del puesto de dulces en el camino para él! Miro a su alrededor por un objetivo.

¡Ahí! Alguien que estaba discutiendo con el vendedor de la verdulería… Un hombre moreno estaba sosteniendo una fruta, señalándola animadamente mientras sus palabras salían como un chorro caliente. El chico escucho lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que discutían el precio, pero estaba demasiado focalizado como para importarle. Ahí en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones del hombre estaba el contorno cuadrado de una billetera.

Su boca se seco y rápidamente miro a todos lados, nadie le estaba mirando. Era su oportunidad.

Rápidamente (y casi con habilidad, se dijo a sí mismo) metió sus pequeños dedos dentro del bolsillo y alrededor de la billetera, la deslizo hacia afuera casi votándola en el pavimento. La agarro a tientas, medio aterrado y medio eufórico, antes de darse vuelta y correr.

Una gran mano lo sujeto por la muñeca. "¿Y a dónde diablos crees que vas a ir tu con eso?"

El muchacho grito y trato de sacar su muñeca de entre la mano del hombre, pero el moreno lo sujetaba obstinadamente

"¡Déjame ir!" Grito el niño. "¡Déjame ir bastardo!"

El hombre se burlo de él mientras los sostenía con firmeza. "¿Yo soy el bastardo? ¡Tú eres el que quería robar mi billetera, mocoso!"

El chico cerró los ojos mientras trataba de liberarse a ciegas tratando de golpearlo con sus puños. "¡Dije que me dejaras! ¡Déjame ir! Te odio, déjame ir déjame ir déjame ir déjame ¡Ah!" Dejo escapar un grito porque el mayor le había dado un tirón al aire. El revuelo estaba atrayendo a la multitud.

El niño le grito con indignación al hombre, pateándolo cuando recupero su billetera de las garras del niño.

"Voy a quedarme con esto" Dijo, guardando su billetera en el pantalón mientras el niño caía bruscamente de vuelta al suelo. Callo de pie tambaleante, no pudo recuperarse antes de caer al suelo de trasero. El muchacho miro al hombre.

"Y tú" Continuo el hombre señalando al vendedor. "¡No creas que me he olvidado de tus estúpidos precios! ¡Aun no he terminado ahí!"

El vendedor rodo los ojos e ignoro al hombre, en lugar de eso hizo un gesto hacia el niño. "¿Quiere que alguien llame a la policía a por él?"

El moreno volvió su atención hacia el niño. "Nah, yo me encargare de él. Maldición estúpidos niñ-"

No termino la frase ya que el niño le dio un codazo en el estomago.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde el niño se encontraba sentado en un muro abandonado y derrumbado en el centro de la antigua ciudad sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa de hielo y mirando al hombre mayor abatido. El hombre pretendía no darse cuenta, el estaba en el mismo sitio apoyado con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado deliberadamente. Eso continúo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que, finalmente, el hombre lo miro con enojo.<p>

"¡Podrías dejar de mirarme así!"

"¡Me golpeaste!" Replico el niño, apuntando a su lado para dar una patada.

"Si, porque me diste un codazo en el estomago ¡pequeño demonio!" El hombre soltó un bufido al atrapar el pie del niño, haciendo que gritara y cayera a un lado de la pared al perder repentinamente el equilibrio.

El chico cayó en un arbusto y miro asesinamente al hombre que lo miraba por encima de la pared. "Tal vez si no hubieras tratado de robar mi billetera no estarías en este lio"

"¡Bastardo!" El muchacho salió del arbusto maldiciendo.

"Ah, cállate. Eres muy joven para estar diciendo cosas como esas"

El chico rodo sus ojos hacia el cielo y recogió su bolso. "Lo que sea, me voy a casa"

"¿Qué? ¡No puedes simplemente 'volver a casa' después de tratar de robar mi billetera! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

El niño se volvió para sacarle la lengua, pero en vez de eso fue agarrado por el cuello. "¡Hey, suéltame!"

"¡De ninguna manera!" El moreno mantuvo bajo su control al niño luchando. "¡Si crees que te iras de aquí sin ningún tipo de castigo, entonces eres más idiota de lo que creí!"

El forcejeo ceso abruptamente. "No vas a mandarme a cárcel ¿verdad?" De repente el miedo brillo en los ojos del niño mientras miraba al hombre. "Mi mamma me necesita. No puedo ir a la cárcel. ¡No me puedes mandar a la cárcel!" El niño ahora luchaba con fiereza tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre y correr, pero el hombre lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"Espera, espera, ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿La Polizei? No te voy a enviar a la cárcel" El hombre suspiro frustrado al ver la expresión desconfiada que el chico le dirigía. "¡No soy tan cruel! Y de todas formas los niños no pueden ir a la cárcel, Jesús…"

Ante eso el chico se relajo un poco, bajando el rostro para hacerle pucheros al suelo. Cuando no parecía que el otro pondría resistencia, el moreno levanto al chico y lo puso nuevamente en la pared, así quedaban mirándose los dos a la altura de los ojos. Suspiro y coloco volvió a afirmarse en la pared.

"Mencionaste a tu madre; ¿Sabe ella que tu estas aquí?"

"Claro que sí. Ella es la que me ha mandado al mercado con dinero en primer lugar" Dijo el muchacho como si fuera obvio. Podía decir que los nervios del hombre aumentaban, pero para su bien, el moreno no dijo nada.

"De todos modos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto el hombre de mal humor.

"¡No te lo voy a decir, idiota!" Se burlo el muchacho y se cruzo de brazos. "No soy tan tonto como para decirle a un extraño quien soy"

"¿Qu- ¡Maldito enano!"

"¡Por lo menos no soy un estúpido viejo peleando con un niño pequeño!"

Un rojo brillante apareció en las mejillas del moreno al llenarse de ira. "¡Yo voy a decirte donde puedes meterse esa bolsa de hielo!" Se callo al ver pasar repentinamente a una señora y su hija. Pareció como si el hombre volviera a darse cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público lleno de gente. Poco a poco se dejo caer en la piedra y con la mirada le dio una advertencia silenciosa al chico. El niño fingió no darse cuenta.

Se sentaron en silencio, el hombre apoyado contra la pared, el chico golpeando los ladrillos con sus talones, hasta que un camión paso por ahí golpeando un charco y les envió una ola de agua empapándolos a los dos.

"¡Bastardo!" Maldijo el hombre saltando y agitando su puño en el aire. "¡Mira por dónde demonios estas conduciendo! Hijo de puta, apuesto a que tu madre te dejo caer de cabeza, tu inútil pedazo de…"

El niño rio, haciendo que el moreno se diera vuelta y le gritara. "¡¿Qué?"

"Apuesto que quien te haya enseñado a hablar así estaría orgulloso" Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa divertida. El hombre soltó un bufido y se paso la mano por su (ahora húmedo) cabello.

"Créeme, fui autodidacta. ¿Por qué idiota? ¿Acaso tu madre te enseño a maldecir?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente. El hombre rodo los ojos.

"Entonces estamos en el mismo barco"

El niño estaba en silencio, dando vuelta la bolsa de hielo en sus manos (la protuberancia en su cabeza le había dejado de doler y el hielo de todos modos estaba medio derretido) ¿Qué era lo que quería este hombre con él? ¿Por qué no solo podía ir a casa?

"Así que… ¿Por qué quisiste robarme?" Pregunto el hombre, rompiendo el silencio.

El chico lo miro como si el otro fuera idiota. ¿Enserio le estaba preguntando porque alguien le robaría su billetera en Roma? "No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?"

El hombre bufo y exprimió los dobladillos de su camisa en la acera. "Define 'aquí'"

El muchacho no supo cómo responder eso, así que solo respondió la pregunta que el hombre le había hecho anteriormente. "Quería comprarle un collar a mi mamma"

"¿Por qué no puede comprárselo ella misma? ¿Era un regalo de cumpleaños o algo?"

"No" El chico se mordió el labio. "Iba… iba a ser un regalo de 'lo siento'. Me metí en una pelea con un par de chicos y ella estaba… realmente decepcionada" Se quedo mirando los pies. "Ella odia cuando peleo, yo quiero parar de hacerlo, pero me vuelvo loco cuando ellos comienzan a burlarse de mi"

El moreno estudio al chico por un momento. "Niño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ya te dije que no voy a decírtelo"

"Bien" El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Entonces no voy a contarte la mejor manera de todos los tiempos de parar las peleas" Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron dramáticamente.

"Es Matteo" Respondió inmediatamente el niño, luego se sonrojo. "Matteo DiCarlo"

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa asomándosele por los labios antes de continuar. "Bueno, entonces niño, lo que tú necesitas es darte cuenta de que el mundo está lleno de idiotas. Son estúpidos y ruidosos, pero eso no cambiara incluso si los abofeteas un par de veces. Así que, sinceramente, ellos nos son dignos de tu tiempo. Solo corre, ¡no por huir, por supuesto! Solo porque son tan idiotas que nada puede salvarlos hasta ese punto. ¿Así que porque molestarse? " Se cruzo de brazos y se asintió a sí mismo con autosatisfacción.

Matteo se le quedo mirando con incredulidad. "Esa es una manera estúpida"

"¿Qué? ¡Es increíble!" Las mejillas del hombre enrojecieron mientras el chico rodaba los ojos. "¡Lo es!"

"Huir no hará que dejen de molestarme por ser pobres" Dijo humilde el niño. Matteo tiro un hilo suelto de su camisa. "No importa cuán estúpidos sean" Murmuro.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del hombre pareció evaporarse mientras miraba al niño. "¿Se burlan de ti por ser pobre?"

Matteo se negó a mirarlo, menos ahora que sentía como si hubiera espinas tras sus ojos. "Si, hemos sido pobres desde que papá murió" Pateo la pared con fuerza. "Papa hizo un trato con la mafia pero… nunca se lo dijo a mamma. Ellos tomaron todo lo que teníamos como pago cuando nos dejo, y siguen viniendo cada mes a llevarse lo que ella gana en el trabajo. No es justo…" El niño de repente se puso rígido y volteo rápidamente a mirar al otro. "¡No le digas a mi mamma que yo sé esto! ¡Ella piensa que no-!" Se callo súbitamente por una mano gentil que le alborotaba el pelo hacia atrás.

"Nah, chico. Ni siquiera sé quien es tu madre ¿lo recuerdas?" El hombre parecía distraído, como si algo grande le estuviese preocupando.

"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre" Señalo el muchacho, vacilando en dejar que su cabello fuera palmeado. Era calmante proviniendo de ese hombre, aunque el niño no tenía idea de por qué.

"¿Ah? Oh, es Lovino" Respondió el hombre distraídamente, todavía parecía estar pensando en algo.

Matteo resoplo. "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"Uno bueno, ahora cállate" Lovino estuvo en silencio por otro momento. De repente se aparto de la pared y sacudió la cabeza hacia una tienda de Gelatos en la esquina. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Los ojos de Matteo se agrandaron tanto como para competir con el tamaño de los platos. El Gelato era mucho más caro que cualquier cosa que comiera usualmente su familia. Asintió rápidamente y corrió tras Lovino quien ya había comenzado a caminar.

Le tomo mucho tiempo a Matteo elegir que sabor quería. Después de que le mostrara la mitad de las opciones, Lovino había rodado los ojos y le dijo: "Ordena rápido o te comprare esa basura de Vainilla bajo en grasa" Matteo no pensaba que esa fuera una gran amenaza teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo que había pasado sin comer algo dulce ya hacía más de un mes, pero sin embargo, se decidió rápidamente.

Comían mientras caminaban, dejando atrás los demás puestos de mercado y vendedores ambulantes. Matteo se quedo en silencio al pasar por la verdulería de la mañana. Comió su gelato despacio.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, chico?" Pregunto Lovino poco amigable.

Matteo lo miro. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas. "¿Por qué estas comprándome cosas si trate de robarte la billetera? ¿No deberías estar, algo así, como enojado conmigo?"

Lovino se encogió de hombros. "Puedo quitarte el helado si quieres"

"¡No!" Matteo agarro su cono protectoramente y le llevo un buen mordisco para enfatizar su punto. Lovino rio entre dientes.

"Entonces deja de preocuparte de eso" Finalizo el moreno lentamente mientras caminaban.

"Gracias" Dijo Matteo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. Lovino se detuvo de la caminata mirando hacia abajo al niño con sorpresa. El niño sintió como su cara enrojecía, por lo que se negó a mirar hacia arriba. Matteo siguió caminando como si él nunca hubiera dicho nada. Después de un momento, Lovino lo siguió.

"Sabes, hay una buena manera de parar de pelear. Oh, al menos puedo decirte lo que yo creo que es un buena manera, por ultimo" El mayor volvía a mirar hacia otro lado, como si estuviera dudando de volver a sacar de nuevo el tema. Matteo miro hacia arriba.

"¿Es algo estúpido como tu última idea?" Recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente por su comentario.

"No, y si sigues actuando así, no te diré nada" Respondió Lovino irritado. Matteo cerró la boca y miro hacia Lovino expectante mientras caminaban. "Tú… es difícil" Comenzó el moreno. Casi parecía inseguro de sus palabras, pero continuo. Vacilante y poco a poco. "No importa cuánto dinero tengas, o que le guste a tu familia. La gente te va a seguir molestando sin importar nada. Tú tienes que ser fuerte. No estoy hablando de fuerza física, porque ser un cabeza de musculo no te llevara a ninguna parte, solo es estúpido. Tú tienes que ser fuerte de resistir, porque… bueno, eso es lo que tienes que hacer: aguantarte. La vida no es fácil y esos imbéciles no te la van a hacer más fácil, pero a veces lo mejor es solo alejarse… Dejarlos irse. No es simple, de eso estoy malditamente seguro, y no te va a gustar, pero ¿sabes qué? A tu madre sí. Así que piensa en ella primero antes de andar lanzando puñetazos, no después… ¿De acuerdo, chico?" Miro hacia abajo, pero volvió a subir la cabeza rápidamente. "Quiero decir, yo creo que es esa la mejor manera. Probablemente lo sea, porque es tener sentido común. No creo que tengas que pensar así…" Lovino dejo de hablar, mostrándose bastante incomodo. "Y una mierda ¿Sabes qué? Solo hace lo que sea mejor para ti, mocoso, porque ellos no merecen tu tiempo. Tu madre lo merece y eso es todo" Resoplo el moreno y el rubor comenzó a arrastrarse constantemente por sus mejillas volviéndolas de un rosa claro.

Matteo en silencio se acerco al otro y le agarro la mano y la mantuvo entre su pequeña mano mientras Lovino bajaba la cabeza sorprendido. Matteo desvió la mirada.

"Gracias" Le volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado sobre los ruidos de la ciudad.

Sonó una risa baja y Matteo subió la mirada para ver una sonrisa extendiéndose en el rostro del hombre. Los largos dedos de Lovino gentilmente se cerraron sobre la pequeña mano y siguieron caminando.

"Vamos a tu casa, niño"

* * *

><p>Cuando Romano entro por la habitación trasera del lujoso hotel, afuera estaba bastante oscuro. El cristal de la ventana a un lado de la habitación brillaba con la luz amarilla de las bulliciosas calles, un recordatorio constante de la vida en la ciudad y en general tenía una buena vista (lo que era de esperar en uno de los mejores hoteles de Roma) pero eso no era por lo que estaba ahí.<p>

"Quiero a la familia DiCarlo fuera. Ahora" Su voz no había sonado tan demandante o impresionante como había querido que fuera, pero eso no importaba. La nación estaba en el centro de la habitación mirando al hombre detrás del lujoso escritorio de madera. Estaba flanqueado por varias personas más, quien lo miraban con expresión reservada.

"Ah, eres tú" El hombre rodeado finalmente se levanto y le ofreció una mano. Romano no acepto el saludo, ni siquiera lo miro. Seguía mirando fijamente al hombre, con las manos colgándole a los lados siendo un esfuerzo consciente de abstenerse en transformarlas en puños.

"La familia DiCarlo" Repitió Romano. "Ellos están listos. No vas a volver a cobrarles cuotas nunca más"

El hombre suspiro y retracto su mano, ajustándose las solapas de su traje antes de volver a sentarse. "Escucha niño, te reconozco de antes. Tu eres el chico que irrumpió aquí antes y nos demando que cerráramos todo nuestro sistema a tu antojo" Los hombres a su alrededor se rieron un poco antes de volver a quedar en silencio. Todos los ojos estaban en Romano. "También" Continuo. "Recuerdo la expresión en tu rostro cuando te diste cuenta que no ibas a ser capaz de hacer nada para detenernos. Francamente, mas allá de eso, es como lograste tener tantas conexión para encontrarnos en primer lugar lo que, debo decir, me impresiono"

Romano dejo escapar un suspiro, pero por lo demás se quedo inmóvil. "Te estoy pidiendo que dejes de cobrarle a una sola familia, no al país entero. Al menos esta vez. Les aseguro que algún día voy a correrlos a todos ustedes bastardos fuera de la península, pero por ahora" Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, ignorando el sonido que las armas hicieron al sacarlas y tiro un sobre encima del escritorio. "Esto cubre mas de los que podrías obtener de ellos, así que sugiero que lo tomes"

Curioso, el jefe deslizo una mano bajo la tapa y lo abrió. Un collar de oro se deslizo fuera de su contenedor de papel, seguido por una cruz de plata con rubíes incrustados.

"Es de la colección del Vaticano. Vale más que este hotel" Tomo aire. "Vale más de diez veces lo que alguna vez pudiera darles esa familia"(Romano sabía muy bien que con ese comercio podía estar más cerca del infierno, pero decidió pasar una hora extra con San Pedro esperando que todo se solucionara. Dios preferiría una familia fuera de las deudas que tener una pequeña estúpida cruz empolvándose en algún lugar ¿cierto?)

El asombro era evidente en el rostro del mafioso, pero se mantuvo bajo control profesional, suavizando du voz antes de hablar. "Siento la necesidad de preguntarle porque usted está dispuesto a negociar esta pequeña fortuna robada para que paremos de cobrarle a una familia desconocida en la sociedad. ¿Acaso usted mismo es un DiCarlo?"

La nación dio un resoplido. "Nah, digamos que soy un amigo de la familia y dejémoslo así. No quiero ponerme tan personal con ustedes bastardos" Su mirada color olivo se nivelo una vez más con la del jefe de la mafia. "Así que déjenlos en paz"

Se produjo un silencio pensativo y luego una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios del hombre. "Bien entonces. De verdad puedes ser muy convincente muchacho" Volvió a colocar el rosario dentro de su envoltorio y se lo extendió a uno de sus guardias.

"Espero que no sea muy amarga tu decepción cuando te des cuenta de que tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la mafia deje Italia" La sonrisa ahora lo estaba incitando, pero Romano estaba consciente de que estaba actuando a la altura. ¿Un adolecente cualquiera cambiando cosas robadas del Vaticano? Cuan sospechoso podría ser.

Y la sospecha fue lo que la mafia pudo controlar bastante bien.

Romano se encogió de hombros, agitando una mano de forma descuidada con un gesto poco dramático. "Tengo tiempo" Los ignoró, ignoró todos esos ojos que se mantenían fijos en él. Se dio vuelta y se fue. Sin embargo se aseguro de cerrar de un golpe la puerta tras sí. Si tenía suerte, entonces colapsarían y esos bastardos tendrían que llamar a sus superiores para venir y sacar sus recaudadores de dinero y destruye economías fuera. Sería una pequeña comodidad.

Sin embargo, había logrado una pequeña victoria. Matteo y su madre estarían a salvo de la mafia por el resto de su vida. Eso era lo que Romano tenía la intención de lograr al ir ahí, y fue lo que hizo. ¿Quién dijo que no podía encargarse de las cosas? Ha, que se jodan los demás, el era un maldito y buen país y los demás estaban celosos.

Estaba otra vez en las calles, contento de estar fuera de ese tenso y cargado hotel. Romano soltó un suspiro y se paso la mano hacia atrás por su cabello. La vida nocturna de Roma zumbaba a su alrededor y estaba contento de ser parte de ella. La madre de Matteo estaría a salvo de la mafia, ningún hombre vestido de negro volvería a aparecer por su puerta nunca más. Ni ella ni Matteo tendrían de que preocuparse… Romano estaba orgulloso. La mujer había sido bastante agradable cuando llevo a Matteo a su casa (el País había omitido la parte en que Matteo había tratado de robarle la billetera y Romano casi había sido capaz de sentir el alivio irradiar del niño) y para entonces, el ya había decidido lo que necesitaba hacer. Se merecían lo mejor.

… Ojala el viejo no se dé cuenta de que el rosario había desaparecido del Vaticano. Romano dio un respingo. Eso no sería algo divertido de explicar al Papa. Sin embargo, el probablemente pudiera fingir inocencia… y por otra parte, ¡el era la maldita mitad de Italia! Seguramente tenía derecho a alguna de las estúpidas baratijas que estaban por ahí cuando tenían bóvedas llenas con más de ellas.

Para su pequeña sorpresa, Romano se encontró a los pies de la escalera en la Plaza España. Los turistas estaban amontonados en ella, corriendo hacia arriba y abajo, los niños pequeños jugando en la fuente ornamental en la parte inferior y en general empapándose y haciendo un lio a los padres que los limpiaban. Romano rodo los ojos. Ellos se irían a la medianoche. Por ahora, decidió hacer su camino hacia la cima, tomándose su tiempo entre las familias que se sentaban en las piedras.

_Con suerte ese mocoso no volvería a meterse en problemas_, pensó a si mismo mientras se hacia su camino. Aunque si lo hiciera su madre no volvería a estar tan estresada como ahora. _Supongo que esa es la gloria de que la mafia te deje en paz… _Frunció el ceño. Estaba harto de toda esa basura. Tal vez su gobierno lograra actuar en conjunto…

Una ráfaga de aire frio alivio la frustración acumulada en su pecho y Romano respiro profundo. Estando de pie en la cima de la escalera, Roma no era más que cielo azul y construcciones negros y dorados. No se consideraba egocéntrico cuando pensó que era hermoso. Demonios, el sabia que otra gente también lo consideraba, si los millones de turistas no daban fe de ello, entonces su hermano si podría. _"¡Oh fratello, todo es tan lindo! Quedémonos aquí por un momento, ¡Solo quiero quedarme a mirarlo!"_ La voz de Veneciano resonó en su cabeza y Romano suspiro, apoyándose en la baranda tallada.

Si miraba a través de los iluminados edificios y las iglesias, Romano podía ser capaz de distinguir más o menos donde vivían Matteo y su madre. Lo más probable era que ya se hubieran arreglado para la noche. De alguna manera, el pensamiento le hizo sentir bien. No creía que el ayudar a un niño de entre millones pudiera realmente hacer la diferencia, por ahora… Volvió a suspirar relajándose, dejando que los parloteos y sonidos de la noche le llegaran como una ola.

Soportar… ¿No era eso lo que le había dicho al niño? Que soportara las cosas y todo saldría bien. Romano casi volvió a rodar los ojos, pero en su lugar solo se fijo en la vista. Por supuesto que Matteo podría soportar, los Italianos podían soportar cualquier cosa. Lo habían estado haciendo durante siglos y no iba a cambiar ahora. Matteo saldría adelante… porque es un italiano hasta la medula. Y Romano le sonrió al viento.

* * *

><p><strong>El siguiente es Suiza ! :) <strong>

**Gracias por los Reviews, Fav y Alertas ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Mundo ! Al fin pude alcanzar a la autora ! Y les dejo un nuevo capitulo luego de hacerme algo de tiempo por todas partes D: El colegio nos colapsa a todos... a algunos mas, a otros menos... en mi caso, este año tengo que darlo todo, pero no dejare botado ninguno de mis proyectos. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece y ni siquiera este Fanfic, porque es propiedad de Niirasri :B**

**Disfruten! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Suiza<strong>

Ya estaba bien entrada la tarde cuando llego a su tranquilo hogar, su tan tranquilo, hogar. Las montañas, muy visibles desde las ventanas de la casa de campo, bloqueaban el sol desde muy temprano en el día sumergiendo a cada habitación en una sombra prematura. La anciana no encendió ninguna luz mientras se movía en su casa.

Ni siquiera encendió el horno para preparar la cena, ni tampoco para tomarse un baño. La mujer se movió, lentamente y con cuidado, hacia el mantel encima de la chimenea en el centro de su modesta sala de estar.

Encima de la chimenea había un surtido de cosas. Dos candelabros sencillos, un manojo de flores silvestres secas, un pequeño pájaro de madera pintado a mano… Sus viejas manos se posaron sobre ellos, sacudiéndoles ligeramente el polvo acumulado en la parte superior de los objetos. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron al recoger una pequeña rosa de porcelana y volver a ponerla en su lugar con cuidado. Habían demasiados recuerdos en esa pequeña plataforma de piedra…

Y luego sus dedos rozaron el vidrio de una fotografía enmarcada. La imagen de un hombre joven, de no más de treinta años, le sonreía. El vidrio que protegía la fotografía estaba manchado y polvoriento. Se movió para limpiarlo al igual que lo había hecho con las otras baratijas. Sus dos manos se aferraron alrededor de sus bordes y con una acción cuidadosa finalmente paso el pulgar por sobre la sonrisa del hombre, capturando para siempre su rostro.

Lentamente, la mujer puso la fotografía sobre el manto con el mismo cuidado como si fuera de diamantes. La dejo plana, boca abajo. Se dio media vuelta y fue a prepararse para acostarse.

Aparto las mantas y se acostó sobre el crujiente colchón. Con un suspiro roto, la mujer se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos, ignorando con silencio y la resignación de los años, las lagrimas que fueron humedeciendo la funda de la almohada.

La casita permaneció oscura.

* * *

><p>Tres meses más tarde, la mujer se apoyo en la cerca de la pastura, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su guante. Varias cabras se arremolinaban alrededor de ellas, balando cuando se rozaban unas contra otras. Dos topaban con su nariz los bolsillos de la mujer, estampando sus cascos contra el suelo con expectación. Era un agradable día en la montaña.<p>

"Ya les di de comer hoy" Dijo la mujer, de manera para nada desagradable mientras las empujaba para que se fueran. "Fuera, váyanse y aliméntense con pasto. Dejen a una anciana ser" Por supuesto, no la escucharon. Se inclino y acaricio a una cabra moteado detrás de los cuernos. La cabra levanto las orejas y comenzó a mordisquear las costuras de su blusa.

"Basta de hacer eso" Reprendió la anciana a la cabra. Tomo su ropa fuera de alcance y salió del lugar para pastar de las cabras cerrando la reja tras ella. Las cabras la siguieron hasta la cerca y sacaron sus narices a través de las tablas de madera hacia los dedos de la anciana. Ella les acaricio la nariz con cariño antes de cerrar por completo la reja.

Ese lugar y el pasto que lo rodeaba quedaban muy bien al lado de su casita. La sencilla combinación se mantenía lejos de ser un paisaje perfecto por su incapacidad de plantar un jardín de flores alrededor de su pequeña choza. La única vez que lo había intentado (recordaba con cariño) las cabezas de las Margaritas habían sido comidas en menos de una hora, y el resto de las plantas no demoraron en seguirlas. Las cabras eran imposibles.

A lo lejos, sonó un trueno. El sonido hizo eco entre las montañas como un gruñido, hasta que finalmente llego a los valles. La anciana reviso dos veces el candado, rápidamente dejo sus herramientas a un lado de la casa y se entro. No tenía sentido quedarse fuera esa noche. Sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser un aguacero.

* * *

><p>Había estado en lo cierto. La pequeña casa se mantenía remarcablemente bien contra el viento que la azotaba afuera. La lluvia caía como hojas contra las ventanas, haciendo que las cortinas de encaje a su alrededor temblaran como alas de polilla. La anciana se sentó cerca de la chimenea en el desgastado sillón, se mantenía ocupada leyendo una péquela novela que había escogido para su tiempo libre, parecía que esa noche al fin podría terminarla.<p>

Una ola de lluvia golpeo las ventanas y el sonido retumbo en la choza como balas. La mujer se estremeció y apretó más su chal contra sus hombros. Aunque la casa de ninguna manera era una muy grande, a veces la sentía como una gran mansión. Una vacía mansión.

Un trueno exploto fuera, y la anciana se movió en su silla antes de levantarse y arrastrar sus pies hacia la ventana. La poca luz eléctrica de la pequeña casita se balanceaba en el techo, pero aun asi pudo distinguir algo a través de la tormenta. Por lo que la mujer podía ver, las cabras estaban bien, la noche había estado absenta de balidos angustiosos o de golpes de cascos contra la madera. Sin embargo, como la lluvia seguía cayendo, la mujer supuso que podría ir a ver como estaban. Se rio para sus adentros, murmurando "Locuras de vieja, salir fuera en medio de una tornamenta de montaña solo para ver si sus cabras están felices" Dijo en voz baja mientras se ponía su pesado abrigo.

La mujer estaba segura que sus huesos habían sonado en vez de la casa cuando dio un paso había afuera. La lluvia la empapo su, gracias a Dios, grueso abrigo y casi perdió el equilibrio al dar su primer paso en el lodoso y resbaloso suelo.

"Me estoy volviendo vieja" pensó somnolienta, elevando la linterna eléctrica que llevaba y sintiendo la protesta de la artritis en sus brazos. Trago saliva por el pensamiento y levanto las botas en dirección a la pradera.

Como se lo había espera, las cabras estaban todas acurrucadas juntas en el cobertizo, manteniéndose secas cerca de las herramientas y las pilas de madera cortada. "Me lo imaginaba" Murmuro con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la más cercana. La mujer reorganizo algunas de las herramientas para poder darles más espacio a los animales antes de recoger su linterna y volver a caminar otra vez bajo el aguacero.

Iba en la mitad del camino de regreso a la casita (y esperando ansiosamente llegar a poner la tetera a hervir) cuando vio otra luz que se balanceaba a la distancia. Se detuvo con la guardia baja.

"¿Hola?" No hubo respuesta, tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas. "¡Hola!" Volvió a gritar de nuevo, esta vez más alto. Después de todo, la lluvia estaba muy pesada.

Esta vez sí hubo una respuesta, aunque sonaba más molesta de lo que la mujer habría esperado. "¿Si? ¿Hola? ¿Quién esta ahí?"

Un poco aturdida de que hubiera alguien fuera en ese aguacero, la mujer se dirigió apurada hacia la senda de la montaña, que si bien no la veía, sabía que estaba ahí. Al acercarse, fue capaz de distinguir una figura, era un hombre rubio, con el pelo a la altura de la barbilla y un poco mas alto que ella y se veía completamente empapado ya que usaba una chaqueta delgada y llevaba una linterna en la mano.

"¿A dónde te diriges a través de la tormenta?" Le pregunto, frunciendo las cejas una vez que se acerco lo suficiente. El se llevo una manga sobre el rostro para contener un poco la lluvia y poder ver a la mujer con claridad.

"A la ciudad. Escúcheme, me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero tengo que seguir adelante"

"¿A la ciudad?" La anciana negó con la cabeza. "No, no, no… ¡eso está a por lo menos unos 4 kilómetros de aquí!"

El hombre le frunció el ceño como si dijera 'por eso es que voy apurado' "Lo sé, y me estoy empapando, así que realmente me gustaría llegar… de todos modos-" Volvió a mirarla. "¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí afuera con este clima? ¿No debería estar dentro de su casa?" La preocupación surco el rostro del joven rubio, casi invisible a través de la linterna.

Ella apunto hacia la luz que salía de su casita. "Vivo justo ahí. Por favor, puedes quedarte hasta que la tormenta termine, las montañas son peligrosas con esta lluvia"

"No, de verdad tengo que llegar allá. Le sugiero que vuelva" Se volteo para marcharse, pero la mujer le agarro la chaqueta con una fuerza sorprendente para su edad.

"Insisto. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer allá podrá esperar una o dos horas. Por favor" Le imploro. "No hay ningún problema. Me sentiría mucho mejor si estuvieras seguro en mi casa que pensando en que deje que alguien caminara bajo este aguacero"

"Pero, yo…" El muchacho parecía morder el interior de su mejilla mientras miraba hacia abajo la senda y luego hacia el cielo. Se cernía sobre la montaña como una bestia negra amenazadora. "…Esta bien" Acepto. Siguió a la mujer bajo la lluvia hacia la puerta de la casa y estuvo a punto de tropezar al apresurarse por entrar. La mujer cerró la puerta tras ellos, bloqueando la cascada de agua fría. Un trueno volvió a resonar en la casa mientras iba a buscar una toalla para pasársela al rubio.

El la acepto con gratitud luego de quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos. Ella los puso junto a la chimenea mientras el otro se secaba con un suspiro.

"Nunca pensé que hoy llovería, sino, me hubiera traído un auto" Colgó la toalla junto a su abrigo luego de que esta hubiera absorbido toda el agua que le fue posible. "Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí" Le dijo serio. Ella en cambio sonrió amablemente.

"No tiene importancia. No se ocurriría permitir que una pobre alma este afuera en esta tormenta" Afuera, el viento parecía aprobar su punto, sacudió los cristales e hizo eco a través de los valles creando un aullido espeluznante.

"Mi nombre es Vash" Le dijo luego de un momento.

"Encantada de conocerte, Vash" Volvió a sonreírle, ocupándose de poner a hervir la tetera. "Mi nombre es Marietta. Me gusta tu nombre, es muy bonito, un nombre fuerte"

El se movió algo incomodo y pronuncio un "Gracias" Vash se mantuvo torpemente en el centro de la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de que Marietta luchaba un poco con la tetera. "Déjeme hacer eso, no se haga daño"

Marietta levanto la vista de su trabajo. "Oh no, no te preocupes" Pero le quito suavemente la tetera, indicándole que fuera a sentarse en su sillón. "Tonterías, estas dejando que me quede aquí durante la tormenta. Vaya a sentarse. Yo me encargare de esto"

"Muy bien" Dijo Marietta con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. "Dejare que tú te encargues de eso"

* * *

><p>Vash se quedo a cenar esa noche. Ayudo obedientemente con los preparativos (Marietta le siguió recordando que estaba ahí como invitado y que la dejara hacer a ella el trabajo, pero el luego le respondía tercamente que era el deber del invitado ayudar a su anfitriona de cualquier forma posible, y que debería dejarle todo el trabajo a él). Se sentaron a comer en la diminuta mesa, con dos lugares servidos. El felicitó la comida que ella había preparado y luego elogió los ingredientes y lo baratos que estaban en el supermercado la última vez que lo había visitado, Marietta pensó que era un extraño comentario, pero de todos modos, divertido.<p>

Se entero de que la razón de que insistiera tanto en volver a la ciudad era porque su hermana menor esperaba que volviera, le aseguro a Marietta que no se preocuparía y que asumiría que había encontrado algún lugar donde esperar fuera del alcance de la lluvia. Sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que Marietta asintió y destaco lo agradable que debía ser su hermana. Vash estuvo de acuerdo y eso fue todo.

La tormenta se negó a retirarse por la noche, así que después de varias horas Marietta le ofreció uno de sus paraguas. Vash al principio, lo rechazo, murmurando algo como "caminar por la lluvia no es tan malo" pero ella siguió insistiéndole y le mostro los demás paraguas que tenía solo para convencerlo de que no la dejaría indefensa. Finalmente, se rindió, tomando el paraguas, aunque no parecía para nada infeliz por el hecho. Marietta rio y le palmeo un hombro.

"No deberías ser tan serio. Sonríe un poco, has sido una compañía encantadora. Eres un hombre muy responsable"

Por primera vez en la noche, Vash sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero lo suficiente para bajar un poco su conducta tan estricta.

"Gracias, estoy agradecido de que piense así" Por un momento, Marietta se pregunto que edad podría tener el chico, pero supuso que sería de mala educación preguntar algo como eso tan directamente. "Buenas noches Marietta" Le estrecho la mano. "Gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí, lo lamento por no haber podido ayudarla más"

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano. "No, no, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, preocúpate de llegar a la ciudad sano y salvo y ver a tu hermana"

El asintió y abrió su paraguas prestado antes de salir a la lluvia. Vash se despidió una vez más antes de desaparecer en la negrura y Marietta cerró la puerta con un pequeño click tras él.

Como todas las noches, se preparo para ir a la cama. Cerro las cortinas, sofoco el fuego en las brasas y se cambio a su ropa de dormir. Durante todo el proceso, se sintió… extrañamente contenta.

Su casa se sintió, para ella, mucho más familiar esa noche que como la había sentido en un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Marietta no se esperaba que Vash estuviera en su puerta la mañana siguiente. Le abrió y lo encontró no solo llevando su viejo paraguas (el cual, de cualquier manera, no esperaba de vuelta) sino, que también cargaba una cesta cubierta. Le tendió la canasta para que la tomara y luego coloco el paraguas en su lugar una vez que Marietta dio un paso atrás para permitirle pasar.<p>

"Mi hermana lo hizo para usted" Dijo, mirando la canasta. Marietta levanto la tela para descubrir unos bollos recién horneados.

"Pero que niña tan dulce" Exclamo la anciana.

"Quería darle las gracias por mantenerme seco durante la tormenta de ayer. Yo le dije que ya le había agradecido, pero ella insistió, y tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella…"Se tiro el pelo hacia atrás, como si estuviera avergonzado. "Así que, gracias"

"Ha sido un placer, querido" Le hecho una mirada a la mesa y luego a la ropa de trabajo que llevaba puesta. "Me gustaría ofrecerte algo para beber, pero estaba a punto de salir a cuidar a las cabras. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme por un rato?"

Ni siquiera pareció sorprendido con la inusual propuesta. Mucha gente en suiza, en especial los que vivían en las montañas, se ganaban la vida pastoreando animales. La siguió hasta el cobertizo.

Al igual que el día anterior, Vash insistió en ayudarla. Ella trato de hacerlo razón en que no había querido llevarlo ahí para que trabajara, que solo quería su compañía. "Podre ser vieja, pero llevo cuidando mis cabras por los últimos setenta años y no necesito tu ayuda"

"Entonces un día de descanso no va a afectar en nada su modo de trabajar" Dijo vagamente y volvió a hacer el trabajo mientras Marietta sonreía.

Más tarde, Marietta podría reflexionar sobre la facilidad con la que Vash había llevado a cabo las tareas y manejado las cabras y se preguntaría si el chico proviniera de una familia de pastores. Obviamente, el chico tenía experiencia con los animales, una experiencia que solo se adquiría con haber pasado mucho tiempo con ellos.

* * *

><p>"Le traje a mi hermana hoy. Quería darle las gracias cara a cara" Marietta había abierto la puerta mientras se secaba las manos con un paño viejo, para encontrar una vez más a Vash en la puerta de su casa, con aspecto nervioso. A su lado había una niña, pequeña en estatura pero con unos grandes y bonitos ojos y una cinta en el cabello. Marietta le devolvió la sonrisa cuando ella le sonrió y luego dejo el trapo a un lado para recibir la canasta que le ofrecía.<p>

"Por favor, tome estos vegetales como un regalo, nosotros los cultivamos en nuestro jardín" Le dijo la chica. Junto las manos en los pliegues de su anticuado vestido de tarde y Marietta pensó que era adorable, y que no había duda de porque Vash no había querido que se preocupara.

"Me gustaría, si no hay mucho problema…" Continúo su hermana con timidez, mientras que su hermano de pronto se veía muy interesado en la manilla de la puerta de Marietta. "Me gustaría cocinar la cena de esta noche, también"

"Creo…" Dijo Marietta pensativa. Vio que Vash levantaba la vista con el rabillo del ojo. "Creo que me gustaría mucho" Les sostuvo la puerta para que pasaran con una cálida sonrisa, la anciana estaba muy feliz.

Después de comentar lo hermosa que era la casita de Marietta con una seriedad que casi hizo que la anciana se ruborizara, la hermana de Vash desapareció en la cocina. Marietta se disculpo por la falta de ingredientes en sus alacenas, pero la brillante niña insistió en que todo estaba perfecto así, que trataría de hacer una buena cena y si no le gustaría sentarse cómoda en su silla mientras preparaba todo.

Marietta se rio al volver a su sala de estar. Fiel a los deseos de la chica, se sentó en su silla favorita, resignándose a ser tratada como la anciana que era, al menos por esa noche. Fue solo cuando apoyo la cabeza en el cojín que se percato de la presencia de Vash.

Estaba mirando el mantel encima de la chimenea con una intensidad tal que Marietta la encontró vulgar en el chico. Sus dedos rozaron los marcos de madero y los pedazos de nada que significaban mas para ella que para otra persona. Quizás debería desempolvar todo pronto, pensó Marietta distraída.

Vash se detuvo en el simple marco de plata que estaba volteado sobre el ladrillo y lo levanto suavemente. La foto, protegida en su pequeña cueva entre el marco y la chimenea, había quedado libre de la capa de polvo.

"¿Quién es este?" Pregunto volviéndose hacia Marietta. Sostuvo la foto hacia ella para que la viera, pero ella ya sabía que le estaba mostrando.

Marietta estuvo más tranquila de lo que se esperaba al volver a ver al hombre sonriendo. "Ese" Respondió en voz baja. "Era mi hijo"

La incomodidad se hizo presente en cara de Vash ante la lenta respuesta. Pero en lugar de pasar a otro tema, como el tiempo, quizás, o preguntar sobre las cabras (Ella esperaba eso de él. De todos modos ¿Por qué un chico tan joven con toda su vida por delante quería pensar en la muerte?), volvió el marco a sí mismo, para mirar fijamente la sonrisa del hombre que era su hijo mientras parecía reflexionar las palabras que diría a continuación en su mente.

"¿Cuándo fue que paso a mejor vida?" Pregunto Vash finalmente, volviendo a colocar suavemente el marco en el mantel, solo que esta vez, boca arriba.

"Oh… hace unos tres meses, debe ser" La expresión amable de Marietta tambaleo por primera vez, pero ella sabía que lo haría. Se sentía tan cansada. Vieja. Marietta se sentía tan vieja.

Vash se aparto de ella para volver a mirar los marcos y baratijas una vez más. "¿Es este su esposo?" Pregunto en voz baja, tomando otra fotografía de su lugar. Ella asintió.

"Murió hace once años atrás. El era un hombre bueno, estaba orgullosa de haberme casado con él" Y como los ojos de Vash vagaban por las otras fotografías, ella sabia qe buscaba por mas. Hermanas, tal vez, o amigos o sobrinos o cuñados…

"Soy la única que queda en mi pequeña familia, Vash" Dijo suavemente Marietta y Vash volvió su mirada de las fotografías. "Estoy sola, pero no solitaria. Se lo que la gente piensa de las mujeres de mi edad que viven solas sin ningún familiar que las cuide, pero por favor, trata de entender" Hizo una pausa masajeándose las muñecas (¿Cuándo las articulaciones le habían comenzado a doler tanto?) "Prefiero quedarme aquí en mi casa con mis animales que ir a vivir a algún hogar de ancianos"

Vash cambio de posición y luego frunció el ceño. Por un triste momento creyo que el muchacho no iba a entenderlo, que continuaría con el tema sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho. Pero en vez de eso, tomo la fotografía donde aparecía su hijo y camino hacia donde se encontraba su cama. Vash dejo el marco en su mesita de noche colocándola hacia la cama antes de volver tranquilamente.

"Creo que se ve mejor ahí" Dijo a modo de explicación y Marietta se dio cuenta de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

En la siguiente hora hablaron de cosas sin importancia como el clima, el precio de la carne en los supermercados y las flores que actualmente cubrían la ladera de la montaña. A las seis y media la hermana de Vash apareció en la puerta con su hermosa sonrisa y les anuncio que la cena estaba lista. Estaba deliciosa y Marietta comento que nunca había sido tratada tan bien antes, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y Marietta riera.

Marietta se dio cuenta de que era, al menos, algo feliz.

* * *

><p>Vash la volvió a visitar la semana siguiente, diciendo que ese día iba a un viaje de negocios y que de cualquier manera llegaría temprano, ya que iba en auto en vez de caminando. El fin de semana siguiente Vash apareció en la puerta de la casa de Marietta con dos barras de pan, diciendo que su hermana había preparado muchos y le había insistido en que le trajera algunos. Dos semanas después volvió a aparecer insistiendo en que parecía que el clima se pondría malo y que podría ser una buena idea arreglar las fallas en el cobertizo para las cabras.<p>

Marietta disfrutaba las visitas, que para su placer y sorpresa se había vuelto algo normal. Un golpeteo en la puerta y Marietta abriría la puerta encontrándose con el rubio, quien explicaría con nerviosismo el porqué de su visita luego de que lo dejara pasar.

Podrían sentarse y hablar, o, si no había nada de qué hablar, se quedarían en un agradable silencio. A veces la hermana de Vash se les unía, en esos casos Marietta se encontraba a si misma mimando a la niña mucho más de lo que una abuela podría, y la manera en que se ruborizaba e insistía en que Marietta no tenia porque hacer algo por ella era algo, para ella, totalmente encantador.

Ella esperaba por esos días de visita. Marietta no sabía cuando ocurrirían, pero en algún momento se había olvidado de que era realmente disfrutar la compañía de otros. ¿Realmente se había convertido en una ermitaña en su pequeña cabaña en la montaña?

"Tienes que llevarte uno de estos. No hay manera de que una anciana como yo pueda tomarse tantos litros de leche" Insistió Marietta, empujando las jarras en los brazos recios de Vash. El muchacho estaba a medio camino de salir por la puerta cuando acepto finalmente la leche de cabra que Marietta le estaba ofreciendo.

"Bien, bien, gracias. Pero solo porque la leche esta semana esta ridículamente cara en los almacenes" Las dejo en el asiento trasero de su coche, asegurándose de que no chocaran una contra la otra en su viaje bajando la montaña. Vash asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar al puesto del conductor. "Cuídese" Dijo a modo de despedida, como lo había hecho muchas veces en los meses anteriores. Antes de que pudiera subir el vidrio de la ventana, Marietta le puso su arrugada mano en el hombro y le apretó suavemente.

"Me has hecho una anciana muy feliz, Vash" Le sonrió y Vash la quedo mirando con sorpresa.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Marietta meneo la cabeza levemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Una vez te dije que estaba 'sola, no solitaria' ¿Lo recuerdas?" El asintió con la cabeza y continúo en voz baja. "Creo que podría haber mentido acerca de la ultima parte. Así que gracias, gracias por darme algo a lo que aferrarme"

Vash enrojeció ante su agradecimiento. "Y-Yo no tengo de que me estás hablando… esto… me refiero… ¡Solo estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer!" La anciana se rio, Vash se tranquilizo un poco, desrizando sus plumas. "Pero… um… De nada, supongo. Fue un placer"

"Adiós Vash" Marietta volvió a apretarle el hombro antes de volver a su casa. Le dolían los huesos, sentía la rigidez en sus rodillas. Estaba vieja, desde ahora lo aceptaba, ya no huiría de la verdad.

Estaba vieja, satisfecha y nunca más sola, incluso si la montaña se nublaba a su alrededor y apagaba la luz para tomar su descaso, por última vez.

* * *

><p>Suiza fue al funeral. Vestía una corbata y un traje negro que no había sacado de su armario en mucho tiempo. Cuando Liechtenstein le pregunto a donde iba, la nación le había dicho algo sobre una fiesta del gobierno que ni siquiera puede recordar ahora. No creía que la hubiera engañado, pero ella no le había dicho nada.<p>

La iglesia era pequeña. No había asistido mucha gente. Suiza reconoció algunas caras de la ciudad, unos pocos de los alrededores de la aldea. Marietta le había dicho que no se mantenía muy en contacto con otras personas, pero había todavía esperaba que llegara más gente para tapar el espacio que se sentía tan vacio ahogándose en las negras ropas que cubrían todo.

La nación no escuchaba al cura, ni siquiera a los que fueron al frente de su tumba y hablaron. En realidad no le importaban las historias que tuvieran que contar ni las oraciones que hicieron sobre su ataúd. Era por el respeto de su memoria, por eso Suiza se quedo. Se fue después del servicio, sin hablarle a nadie de su gente, casi como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente visito su tumba. El pedazo de tierra se mantenía contra el pasto que le rodeaba, a su cabeza se erguía una lapida sencilla pero de buen gusto, pensó suiza. No decía nada mas aparte de su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte sobre la oscura y moteada piedra. Probablemente fuera granito, pensó vagamente, arrastrando la suciedad con la punta del zapato. La nación se metió las manos en los bolsillos.<p>

"El sacerdote menciono ayer que moriste pacíficamente mientras dormías. Supongo que esa es una manera decente de morir" Hizo una pausa, pasándose torpemente una mano por el pelo. "No lo he vivido por mí mismo, pero supongo que he visto a muchos otros irse de peor manera"

La nación rubia miro hacia el cielo. "Compre tus cabras" Dijo de pronto, mirando hacia abajo a las pequeñas letras negras gravadas que decían 'Marietta'. "Fue un trato horrible. Nunca había visto precios tan atroces para las cabras en una subasta, pero Liechtenstein se encarga de ellas ahora, así que no debes de preocuparte. Ellas deben ser las únicas cosas por las cual te sientas triste de dejar atrás"

Suiza volvió a callarse avergonzado, mirando a su alrededor. El era demasiado viejo, el había visto demasiadas muertes, guerras y hambrunas como para ponerse sentimental ante algo tan pequeño, pero aun así parpadeo más de lo necesario al colocar el pequeño marco de plata con una simple foto al lado de su lapida. Se irguió lentamente.

"Traje la foto de tu hijo también para ti, aunque hora que me fijo, te enterraron junto a él, así que no creo que la necesites mas" Suiza asintió con la cabeza a la tumba de al lado antes de quedar en silencio. Se quedo así durante un rato, mirando su lapida, el pasto, las montañas a la distancia, volviéndose azules por la atmosfera brumosa.

"Creo…" Comenzó lentamente, vacilante, como si no se hubiera esperado el seguir hablando. "… que fuiste muy amable. Excepcional, pero no porque fueras amable, porque…" Se pauso porque no tenía idea de hacia donde quería llegar, así que se detuvo y volvió a intentarlo.

"Estoy orgulloso de haberte tenido como uno de los míos. Tu… tú fuiste más fuerte de lo que le había dado crédito a los humanos en mucho tiempo" Y el no era alguien que necesitara expresarse con las manos, pero Suiza hizo un gesto ampliamente con una mano mientras continuaba. "Creo que te diste cuenta de que no es la tierra, sino la gente, la que hacen de algún lugar un hogar, así que… gracias"

Tenía mucho más que decir, pero nada parecía realmente importante. El cielo no era más que azul ese día. Las mariposas revoloteaban en la hierba, jugando en sus círculos y espirales de sus erráticos vuelos, una de ellas se poso en la tumba. Le dio la bienvenida al sol en sus alas. Suiza se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la tumba y se marcho, pensando. Podría decir que fuiste de carácter fuerte y te mantuviste de pie por ti misma desde un principio, Marietta. Pero fuiste suiza, no pudiste haber sido de otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue bastante triste... Se supone que el siguiente es Rusia, pero aun no ha sido publicado. <strong>

**Así**** que tendran que esperar mas de lo que esta traductora los ha hecho esperar. **

**Hasta la proxima ! **

**Yaya Romance ! **


End file.
